Firebird
by jacobiterose
Summary: Beginning just before the battle with the newborns in Eclipse, Bella realizes after demanding that Jake kiss her, that Jake is just what she had really wanted.  There is no looking back now as she lets Edward go and forges ahead in a new life with Jacob.  As Bella discovers a Grandmother that has never known, what secrets will Bella discover about her own lineage?
1. Chapter 1

*For those of you who have already read my story, Firebird, up to date, you will find that I am going back and revising the story. I feel that I have grown a bit in my writing skills and I found that I was not satisfied with the way that it was written. Here is my revised Chapter One, starting even before the original Chapter One. Let me know what you think.

*I in no way shape or form, own these characters, or any rights to the unbelievable fortune that Stephenie Meyer is surely raking in due to the invention of these characters.

*I'd like to send a huge thank you to my reviewers. You all are what helps me to hone my writing and also gives me confidence to allow these characters to take on their own life. Love you guys!

*I have no beta, so please excuse grammatical errors. Reviews are most appreciated, educational and motivating. Hope you enjoy.

**Chapter One**

**Fate Can Be a Temperamental Mistress**

Bella lay freezing in the tent. A snowstorm raged on outside. Evendressed in her warmest clothes, with thermals on underneath, a warm hat, and burrowed into her down sleeping bag, she couldn't stop herself from shivering violently. She felt as if she was frozen through. Her heart went out to Edward who loved her so very much, but could only look on as her body quaked with the cold. Bella guessed that the temperature was probably between about fifteen to twenty degrees, outside and wondered if she would be able to avoid hypothermia before morning.

She tried to distract herself with thoughts of her decision to finally accept Edward's marriage proposal, just the night before. The ring was beautiful, she had to admit, but huge. She felt a bit funny about wearing it. Big diamonds were just not Bella's usual jeans and comfortable sweater style, but it had belonged to Edward's mother, so she thought of it as a very special token of Edward's affection.

She imagined herself being turned. Bella the Vampire. It had been what she had wanted from the beginning, but thoughts about leaving Charlie, Renee, and Jacob behind, forever, caused her undeniable pain. She chose to try and focus on spending eternity with the bronze haired, quietly serene man in whom she had chosen instead.

God, this cold was becoming almost unbearable. Bella heard the zipper on the tent being unzipped, but her mind was growing ever more sluggish as she became more and more numb.

Jake looked down at her shivering form and looked to Edward. Jake had an impish smile on his face.

As Edward read his thoughts, he was angered. "Don't even think about it!" He roared.

"Fine, but if she freezes to death, it's on you. Jake turned to leave the tent, reluctantly, scared to death for Bella's safety. To his relief, Edward shouted for him to wait. No words were necessary. Jake knew that Edward would rather have Jake lay in the sleeping bag with Bella to keep her warm, though it ate at him. The tortured look on Edward's face said it all. "Don't get any ideas, Jacob." Edward spat, through gritted teeth.

Jake just smiled at him and gently unzipped the sleeping bag an edged his way into the tight confines, zipping it closed to retain the heat. Wrapping his arms around Bella, he laid her head on his chest. Bella felt the sudden heat radiating against her frozen body.

"Mmmm." She moaned. "Feels good." Edward gritted his teeth, emotion showing in his eyes.

Bella quickly began to doze off into a blissful sleep as Jake's heat seeped into her bones. They laid there like that for a moment, Jake gazing down at Bella's small form. Her face, so sweet as she slept. Her body seemed to mold perfectly to his own.

"Can you at least try to control your thoughts?" Edward snapped. It was clear that watching this happen and hearing Jake's most personal inner thoughts, was sheer hell for Edward.

"She loves me, and you know it." Jacob looked Edward directly into his amber eyes.

"Maybe. But she wouldn't leave me for you." Edward smiled confidently. Jacob said nothing in return. He knew that Edward was probably right. Bella had made that quite clear on so many heartbreaking occasions before. He decided to just enjoy this closeness to Bella that he had, if only for tonight and bent his head a bit to fill his senses with her scent, while he still could.

Edward watched, outwardly calm, yet he could clearly see and hear the kind of love that Jacob had for Bella. It was surprisingly pure. It made Edward feel a hint of jealousy. Secretly Edward wondered if he truly loved Bella in the same intense, absolutely selfless way that Jacob did. After all, Bella was his singer. Would the yearning that he felt for her, stop after she was changed? Suddenly it hit him like a punch in the chest. Jacob could truly give Bella the life that Edward never could. Edward felt a rush of panic that he had allowed this thought into his mind confused about whether it was actually his thought, or Jacob's. He watched Jacob as he held Bella with such tenderness. He knew that with Jacob, Bella would have to give up nothing. Nothing, but the possibility of immortality. An existence that both he and Rosalie, had always despised.

Jacob could give her children and grow old, alongside of her, leaving a legacy for their children's children. Bella would never have to give up Charlie or Renee, in whom she loved so deeply.

Edward looked up to see Jacob's eyes boring into him.

"What's with the look on your face, Cullen? Does it bother you that bad to see me next to her?"

Edward just scoffed at Jake's jibe.

"So let me get this straight." Jake pressed on with this conversation. "You can just thumb through my mind like a magazine, but you won't even share one of your thoughts with me?"

Edward was silent for a moment. "Look, Jake, if she chooses you, I won't blame either of you."

This remark caught Jake off guard, taking him a moment to recover. Half laughing, half forbidding himself to hope, he answered, "Well that's all, real big of you, Edward, but we both know that you've got your hooks in her so deep. Look, I know that she loves me too, but just not enough." Jacob could feel the pain of his heart breaking, once again, even as he spoke those words.

Edward and Jacob said no more to each other for the remainder of the night, both lost in their own thoughts.

The sun finally crept over the mountain and with it, the footsteps of a phased, Seth Clearwater. Edward's ears easily picked up the soft sound of paws in the deep snow, from far off.

Jacob had torn himself away from Bella's sleeping form, with a heavy heart. He was already out checking the woods for her safety before she had even awoken.

Edward watched her intensely as her eyes slowly opened, heavy lidded. She blushed at Edward's intense stare, knowing that she must look a mess. Hair tousled hair, probably slightly matted, hanging under her warm hat. It was then that Edward knew that he could not and would not let her go so easily, as her blood, warmed by Jacob and the down sleeping bag, sang to him. Edward smiled. Though Bella thought that it was for her, the truth was that a plan was forming deep within the recesses of his mind.

Hearing Seth's thoughts communicating with Jacob, he knew that Jake was on his way back up the mountain. Putting on his most dazzling visage, he grinned at Bella, lifting her to her feet. Leading her outside¸ he leaned in close to her as if to show her the affection that she always seemed to crave, hearing Jake approaching. "Look at this Winter Wonderland, Bella."

Bella smiled and squinted as the sun sparkled off of the snow, reminding her of Edward's skin. As Jacob grew closer, Edward leaned even closer to her. "Don't worry, Mrs. Cullen. Everything will be alright.

A flash of confusion at Edward's sudden affectionate attitude and a touch of discomfort of being called Mrs. Cullen, passed through Bella's mind, wondering why Edward would choose now, the day of extreme danger and certain carnage, to try and show such affection for her. Despite her confusion, she forced a smile, before the unthinkable happened.

Jacob appeared, from down the path, looking as if he had just been shot in the back by his best friend.

He looked at Bella with desperation in his eyes. "You're marrying him?"

Bella couldn't think for a moment. Then suddenly she looked at Edward. All of the pieces had fallen into place. "You did this on purpose!"

Edward's voice was cool. "He deserves to know."

As Jake turned and stormed off with fast, long strides, Bella moved to run after him, but Edward grabbed her arm to stop her. She turned on him with a look of fury that Edward would have never known that she was capable of.

"Let go of me!" She screamed through gritted teeth. Wrenching her arm from his grip, she ran as fast as she could, in the direction that Jacob had gone. Seeing him up ahead, she yelled to him. "Jacob!" He looked behind him, fury and tangible hurt on his face, but kept walking.

"Jake!" She tried once more, but he ignored her. Desperation built up in her chest at his retreating form. Stiffening her spine, she took on her most commanding tone. "Jacob Black, come back here, right now!"

Jacob, fueled by this final straw, this nail in the coffin, spun on his heels. "Why should I?"

"Because, I want you to!"

"Not good enough, Bella!" He went to turn away again.

"I need you Jake!" Her voice was growing hoarse from yelling. He turned once more.

"Still not good enough!" He began his retreat, once again. Bella did the one thing that she knew would bring him back to her. Her pulse pounded a fast rhythm in her ears. "Jacob, kiss me!"

Jacob stopped in his tracks. Turning, he looked at her face for only a moment. He saw the sincerity in her eyes, as if he would need any excuse. Quickly, he closed the distance between them and kissed her, long, passionately, pouring all of the love that he had pent up for her into the kiss. Bella wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back. She felt the kiss take on a life of its own as she was being swept away. Lacing her fingers through his hair, her heart felt as if it would burst out of her chest and it was then that she knew. This was the love that she had been longing for in her heart all along. This open and heartfelt affection. This passion. She knew then that Jacob Black loved her just for being her. Not because her blood was like his "own personal heroine." She had loved him all along, the three of them had all been aware of that this whole time, but as their hearts thundered together at the magic of this kiss, she knew that she loved and would always love Jacob Black, much more than she could love anyone else.

Jacob pulled back a bit and laid his forehead against hers. She looked deep into his eyes. "Jacob, it's you. I've been so foolish. Bella began to laugh and cry at the same time. Suddenly her eyes took on a genuinely pleading look. Please forgive me, but I know that I could never feel with anyone the way that I just felt with you." Bella's eyes spilled over with overwhelming, pent up emotion. A shuffling in the trees caused them both to look toward the campsite. Edward stood watching as still as a statue.

"I'm sorry." Was all that Bella could say, only audible enough for a Vampire's keen sense of hearing. What could she possibly say or do to make this easier?

A voice suddenly rang out of the forest.

"Oh, look at this. It seems that we have stumbled upon a little love triangle. I've always enjoyed a bit of drama." Bella recognized that face from the wanted posters that had been plastered from Seattle to Forks for the last eight months.

"Riley Beers." The name left her mouth before she realized that she had said it out loud. This seemed to startle him for a moment, but he proceeded toward them.

Suddenly, Jake was backing away from Bella, causing her a moment of confusion, but then as quick as a flash, he phased into his giant russet form. Bella was shocked, until Riley got close enough that she could see that his irises were red with blood lust. Riley was a newborn.

Hearing a huge crack behind her, she whirled around, just as Jake charged Riley beside her. A flash of red caught her eye up in the gigantic tree that Edward was currently pushing over.

Victoria. She leapt out, just before the tree thundered to the ground. She was strong, but Edward was fast. Bella heard a nauseating crunching sound as Edward ripped off one of her arms. Victoria screamed at him. A war cry. Out of nowhere, Seth jumped out and grabbed her in his giant jaws, by the shoulder, giving Edward just the leverage that he needed. Vaulting toward her, he snapped the head from her shoulders, the lifeless, marble-like body, lay in pieces in the snow. Edward quickly whipped out a Zippo lighter and lit Victoria's remains. They went up like a roman candle.

Seth was feeling his oats, now. He might be the youngest of the pack at fifteen, but he would prove that he was just as strong and capeable as anyone else in the pack as he turned and charged toward Riley.

Hearing Seth's thoughts, Jake was distracted for a split second, from this grueling fight with the uber-strong newborn and yelled, "Seth, no!" Riley took advantage of that moment and grabbed Jake stretching his arms around each flank and squeezed, a horrible bone crushing sound rang out, causing Bella to fall to her knees.

Riley immediately turned his attention to Bella, who smelled irresistible. Becoming unaware of anything but his lust for Bella's blood, he charged her, never seeing Edward and Seth coming. He never made it to Bella as pieces of his body soon fed the very same fire that consumed Victoria.

Seth turned immediately toward Jake's still form, ears down, a high pitched whine coming from his throat.

Bella was already kneeling by Jake's side, rubbing his face and ears, gently. "Hang on, Jake, please hang on. We didn't make it to this moment only to be separated. You will hang on!" Bella's emotion shook her voice as hot tears poured down her face.

Edward took one more painful look at Bella, before rushing to the battle that he was sure, was raging below. He heard the thoughts of Paul and Jared as they kept perfectly still, hidden in the woods, watching the scene in the clearing just beyond the tree line. Apparently, Sam, Quill, and Embry, Leah, and Seth, had rushed back up the mountain to get Jake back to La Push. It was clear that the pack was well aware of Bella's choice. They thought of her suddenly, as an insider, as quickly as that.

Edward could hear sinister and prideful thoughts approaching as he joined his family in the field where the battle had played out, fires burning the bodies of newborns crackled in various spots around the clearing.

The sinister thoughts became louder as the figures of Jane, Alec, and Felix, seemed to drift into the clearing like black smoke.

Jane was the first to speak. "Amazing. I've never seen such a small coven remain completely intact after such an assault." Alec and Felix remained still and quiet next to her, but each Cullen knew exactly what violent actions that they were capable of.

Once again, Jane spoke, her voice an even sound, laced with self- important boredom. "Where is the human who was supposed to be changed?"

Edward stepped forward. "Bella was unfortunately killed only moments ago by a nomad name Victoria." Edward's true emotions helped to sell this story. "Surely, Jane, if Aro had known of this nomad, she would have been dealt with, I assume"

Edward had set Jane on the defensive. The other Cullen's looked at Edward's cool visage toward Jane with horror, shock and sadness at the loss of Bella. Alice, however, understood what Edward was up to and was genuinely sad for her brother for an entirely different reason.

Jane's eyes flashed as she opened her mouth to reply, but her words were cut short as a newborn, who apparently had hid on the field, bolstered with the strength and paranoia of the recently turned, jumped out of her hiding place and with a tremendous show of instinct and strength, ripped Jane's head cleanly from her body.

Paul and Jared shared a look for only a millisecond, descending upon Alec and Felix. Jared took care of a shocked Alec well enough, but Felix was giving Paul a real run for his money. Suddenly Emmet joined the fight and he and Paul quickly dispensed of the powerful and large Volturi. Aro's messengers were fed to the flames as Paul and Jared ran to join the rest of the pack.

The Cullen's formed a circle around the obviously terrified newborn. She couldn't have been more than sixteen or seventeen, with red eyes and beautiful, long, wavy, black hair.

Esme spoke softly to her. "Come with us, honey. We will not hurt you, I swear that. We will help you." The girl coward a bit, but after a moment of noticing the amber eyes of these strangely peaceful Vampires, nodded her head as Jasper sent calming waves toward her. Esme still smiled kindly. "I'm Esme Cullen and this is my family. We all live together, but we do not as a rule live in violence. Please join us, won't you? We'll car for you, honey."

Slowly the girl nodded. "M-my name is Bree. She relaxed her posture a bit. Esme extended a hand to her, genuine kindness written naturally on her features. Bree stood slowly and very cautiously took Esme's hand.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The entire pack, now had Jacob on their shoulders. He had returned to human form and was clearly, badly injured. Bella walked silently beside them, tears pouring from her eyes as Jacob choked back cries of pain, sometimes unsuccessful. His torso seemed misshapen, as if it were caved in on itself, and his left arm was clearly out of socket. Bella cried out as his arm slipped off of his chest and dangled in an unnatural, nauseating fashion. Sam shot her a sympathetic look and carefully laid Jake's arm, back on his body and held it there with one of his arms, making the burden of Jacob's large shoulders, just that much harder to carry.

Finally, Billy's small red home came in to view. Bella ran ahead, to prepare him for what it was that he was about to see. Billy quickly wheeled himself through the open door and watched the silent procession of the pack as they bore a critically wounded Jacob. Billy moved down the ramp and out of the pack's way as they carried Jake inside and carefully laid him on the bed. At just the light impact of being laid on his bed, Jacob cried out and then, turned his head and wretched over the edge of the bed. As Bella and Billy watched, Bella laid her hand on Billy's shoulder, both in comfort and in need of comfort. Billy, reached up and squeezed her hand, his face pale and eyes wide, banked with tears. He wondered silently to himself, how it came to be that Bella was here with Jacob and not with the Cullen's. The news was quickly shared as Sam bent to whisper into Billy's ear of Bella's choice. This managed to comfort Billy a bit. He hoped that his son would live to enjoy the reciprocated love of the woman that had held his heart, since her return to Forks.

As the pack cleared out, Bella quickly cleaned up the floor and lift for a moment to find wash rag. Wetting it, she focused on the facts. It was true that Werewolves healed quickly, but in some cases, such as this one, healing the way that his bones were crushed, could actually be worse. They didn't always survive such serious injuries.

Bella gently bathed Jacob's face with the cool washcloth. "Hang on, Jake. I won't let you go now."

His voice was shaky and week, but still he spoke. "If I do die now, I will die a happy man, knowing that you love me, just as I have loved you for so long." The exertion of speaking was too much. Jacob's eyes rolled back into his head and he blacked out, mercifully.

Bella jumped as Sam's phone rang in his pocket, right around the corner. She could only hear one side of the conversation. "Of course, Carlisle. You would be most welcome. Yes, it will be no problem. We appreciate the help." There was a pause and then, "I can't thank you enough." And then, there was silence. Bella focused on bathing Jacob's sweaty face. She jumped as Sam lightly touched her on the shoulder. "Carlisle Cullen has volunteered to come and see to Jacob's needs. He'll be alright Bella." Bella let out a breath it felt that she had been holding in for an hour and held on to Jacob's right hand. "Oh, thank God." She whispered.

"This is something really special, Bella." Sam spoke softly, but Bella could tell by his eyes that he was in earnest. She knew that it was a very generous act of kindness that Carlisle was willing to care for Jake, but there seemed to be something more behind what he was saying. Sam seemed almost telepathic at Bella's confusion.

"Bella, this is the first time, since the treaty was made, that any of the cold ones have passed on to Quileute land. It is also a great kindness toward Carlisle's natural enemy that he is willing to help Jacob. I have ordered the pack not to phase, which will be difficult, as the Vampires are clearly our mortal enemies.

"Carlisle has a kind heart, Sam. That is the very reason that he is able to do what he does. He is around human blood, daily as a Doctor yet he does not let it affect him, due to the fact that he knew that all he ever wanted to do was help people. He never had any interest in being the monsters that he had encountered early on, during his stay with the Volturi. You have nothing to worry about, I promise you that, and I am so thankful to both you and Carlisle. Thank you for letting him come here, Sam." Bella's face was red and tear stained, her eyes puffy from crying. Sam nodded solemnly, conveying his understanding.

Once more laying a hand on Bella's shoulder as she knelt next to Jacob, he smiled for the first time. "Welcome to the pack, Bella. I am so happy that you are here. Jacob has had a fierce love for you and it is a wonderful thing to see my brother's affections returned, obviously with the same intensity." Bella managed a small smile. "I will never leave him, Sam. I have been so blind. I feel that I must ask that you would please forgive me for what I have put him through. For what I have put you all through. I am ashamed that I did not see the truth in my heart, until now. So much pain could have been avoided."

"No more of that, Bella. Sometimes it's hard to hear what's in our hearts and sometimes our hearts choose for us, leaving others in pain. Believe me, I know all too well." Bella's mind flashed to Leah and Emily. Sam continued. "There is nothing to forgive. You're here now, and that's all that matters." Laying his hand on Bella's head as if in a benediction, he left the room to meet Carlisle Cullen in front of the house. As alpha, he would see to it that Carlisle did indeed have safe passage. Sam found that he had the beginnings of a new found respect for Carlisle Cullen. This would take some getting used to.

*To my readers: Please note that I am in the process of reconfiguring this story. This is the first chapter that I have reconfigured. Understand that until I am done, the following chapters may not quite make sense, as some of the story line will be developing in a slightly different way. I hope that you have enjoyed this chapter and expect the second chapter very soon. Thanks for reading. Reviews are most appreciated, motivating, and instructive. I love hearing ideas from my readers, as well.


	2. Chapter 2

*For those of you who have already read my story, Firebird, up to date, you will find that I am going back and revising the story. I feel that I have grown a bit in my writing skills and I found that I was not satisfied with the way that it was written. Here is my revised Chapter One, starting even before the original Chapter One. Let me know what you think.

*I in no way shape or form, own these characters, or any rights to the unbelievable fortune that Stephenie Meyer is surely raking in due to the invention of these characters.

*I'd like to send a huge thank you to my reviewers. You all are what helps me to hone my writing and also gives me confidence to allow these characters to take on their own life. Love you guys!

*I have no beta, so please excuse grammatical errors. Reviews are most appreciated, educational and motivating. Hope you enjoy.

Bella sat outside of Billy Black's house in a camping chair, between Charlie and Billy. She could hardly breathe as she heard Jake crying out with the pain of Dr. Cullen, breaking and resetting his bones. Of course, Charlie had no idea of the extent of the injuries, as Jake would heal quickly, once set to right, but he had been told that Jake had several ribs that were compound fractures, that had to be set just so. And also a broken arm, with a badly dislocated shoulder. That in and of itself sounded horrible enough to Charlie, who sat, white face, with his hand on Bella's back as she cried, silent tears. Charlie wasn't sure what exactly had transpired that day, but he had been informed by Billy that Bella had given Edward the boot and chosen Jacob. As far as Charlie knew, Jake was in an unfortunate motorcycle accident after the whole scene had transpired. As relieved as he was that Edward Cullen was no longer in Bella's life, his heart broke for her and for Jake every time he heard a yell of pain, emanating from the bedroom in the back of the house.

Bella had never been good with blood, or anything of a visceral nature, so obviously, the sound of crunching bone in general would make her woozy. The knowledge that it was Jake in there, being thoroughly,broken and reset, made her positively, dizzy with grief. It wasn't the normal nausea that came along with such physical matters, but the wretchedness of the knowledge that it was Jacob. She had surprised with herself, wanting to stay with him while Carlisle worked, but Carlisle had politely, but firmly refused. He knew Bella's lack of constitution for such things.

Speaking of lacking in constitution, Carlisle had never thought before today, that a vampire could nearly pass out, or get any paler than they already were, but when he laid eyes on the very Bella that he had just been told was dead, he felt as faint as anyone who was used to living without a heartbeat, could. So relieved to see her, he hugged her and hugged her, not wanting to let her go. She had become one of the Cullen's, over the past two years and Carlisle had grieved at what he thought was the loss of her. He was on the phone in a flash to Esme, to let her know the truth, only to find that Alice had already shared the entire story with the rest of the family. Carlisle had left for La Push, immediately after the battle, only bothering to run up to his study at Vampire speed to load the things that he would need to begin mending Jacob. Unfortunately, Edward had been nowhere to be found since the battle. He was a good kid and Carlisle knew that wherever he was, that he wouldn't wait long to contact them. He understood the pain that had driven him away. Carlisle, too felt a bit of a sting at the knowledge that Bella would not be joining their family for eternity, but overall, he was so happy to think of her living a natural life, with all of the wonderful things that come with the natural cycle of living.

"This is the last time, Jake, I promise. It's going to hurt badly, but not nearly as bad as those ribs did and then I'll give you some more morphine, okay?" Carlisle's eyes were empathetic as Jake nodded, bravely after the barrage of pain that he had just been through. Carlisle, had been forced to use his Vampire strength, to pop Jake's crushed sternum back out of its concave position. Luckily, there was only minor bruising to the heart and lungs, which, with the speed that Werewolves healed, would be fine in a few hours. It was the mending of the bones that took a bit longer, as the tissue was much more dense.

Carlisle put a knee on the edge of Jake's bed and pulled his right arm straight out. "Okay, I'm going to count to three, now. One, two, and then the sickening pop and crunch of Jake's badly injured shoulder socket, making contact with the ball of bone at the top of the humorous. Jake tried gritting his teeth, but couldn't hold back the cry of pain that escaped at the sharp contact of bone on bone. Ball on socket.

With Jake's final cry, Bella felt as if she were going to hyperventilate. She grabbed the arm of Charlie's chair, with white knuckles, her pale face had a greenish tinge to it. Suddenly gasping for breath, her head begin to spin as she could only gulp in sobs as her tears poured down her face.

"Sue! We need you over here!" Charlie looked panicked at Bella's current state of clear, traumatic stress. Sue Clearwater, who was, luckily a Registered Nurse, realized right away, that Bella was hyperventilating. Gently, but firmly, she pushed Bella's neck down, until her head was between her legs, yelling for one of the boys to "get a damn paper bag, for God's sake!" As Embry, who had snapped to attention the moment the order was shouted, quickly arrived back to Sue with a paper bag, she had Bella breath into it, until gradually, her oxygen levels evened out. Charlie smiled up at Sue, squeezing her hand and looking at her as if she were an angel. Billy leaned over Bella, sheltering her with his long, sinuous arm, crying along with her. Bella loved Jacob and Jacob had loved Bella since, "well, hell", Billy thought to himself, since they used to play at the beach together when Bella was four and Jacob almost three. She was as good as a daughter to him and it killed him that his son hurt physically inside of the house and that sweet Bella hurt so badly in her heart, for Jake's pain. Billy pulled her closer to him and wiped sweaty hair back from her face. "You will be good medicine for him, Bella. You have healed his heart. His body will quickly follow." Kissing the top of her head, he rubbed her back and felt her begin to relax as the screaming seemed to have stopped from inside of the house.

Sam glanced at Bella for a moment, before entering the house to get an update on Jake. He was only in for a moment when he bent a little, his head too tall for Billy's doorway and headed straight toward Bella. A slight smile on his face, he gently spoke to her. "He's asking for you. Carlisle says that it will be fine for you to come in now." Bella jumped out of her chair as if she had just sat on a pin, but realized that this was probably not the wisest move that she could have made as her head began to spin once again. "Whoa, there!" Sam caught her before Charlie could even stand up. "Come on, Bella. I'll take you to him. You'll feel a lot better when you see him." Bella looked a bit incredulously at Sam, but Sam just laid his hand on her back, leading her towards Jake's room. "Trust me."

Bella turned left, down the small hallway, then found that she truly didn't want to stay away for a moment longer. Within a fraction of a second, she was much more composed as she entered. Jake lay, sweat dripping from his face and chest. His right arm was lying straight out at a bit of an angle as Carlisle was just beginning to wrap it in preparation for a cast. Bella walked to the foot of his bed and touched his toes. Looking up, she saw that he was staring hard at her. She managed a watery smile and squeezed his feet, gently.

"Bells. Oh, Bells, now I know that I'm okay. For a moment there, I thought that I had hallucinated all that had happened between us today." Jake managed a small wink and a shadow of his beaming Jacob smile.

"Oh, Jake." Bella dropped to her knees and laid her face on one of his shins. "Jake, if I could only have taken your pain away." She began to feel her tears to fall freely, once again.

"Don't you understand, Bells?" Bella looked up into Jake's face, once more. "You did take all of my pain away. There was never anyone for me, but you and . . ." Jake was succumbing to the morphine. Ever so softly, she heard the last words that he muttered before sleep took him. "And you always will be."

Carlisle gave a very quick glance at the two of them. "Yes." He thought. "This looks much more like the love of one's true mate, than Edward and Bella had ever looked together." He thought about them laughing at times, talking for hours. Edward's lullaby that he had written for her, but there was never the kind of intimacy and bare heartedness that seemed to permeate in this room. As Carlisle finished the wrapping on Jake's shoulder, he set up a small pole to hold Jake's arm at that angle, then begin plastering the cast. It was quiet while he worked, but he was well aware of the fact now, that Jacob had truly lived and breathed for Bella all of this time, through all of these conflicts with Edward. Feeling a bit like a turncoat, Carlisle admitted to his soul, that he was happy that Jacob Black had finally gotten his girl. A girl as special as Bella Swan.

Carlisle and Bella were silent as Carlisle finished up the cast and made sure that the plaster hardened correctly. Bella could only stare at Jacob's beautiful face as he slept in a peace, earned by great suffering.

Carlisle rose and finally turned to Bella. "Who should I talk to about his care throughout this night? I will be back to check on him in the morning, but he will be needing somebody to help him out." Bella saw Sam stick his head around the corner and glance at her for a moment, but she just nodded at Sam, a silent understanding. "I'll be staying with him, Carlisle." Bella saw Sam head for the front door, no doubt to let Charlie and Billy know that Bella would be staying with Jake, for what Sam knew wouldn't just be one night, but at least a week, while his body mended itself.

"All right, then, Bella. I'm going to start a central line into his hand. There may be a bit of blood. Are you sure that you can handle all of this?" Carlisle loved Bella, but knew of her deep aversions to the fluids that the human body produced. To his amusement, he saw Bella stand up straight, suddenly. "I've got this. It's not just blood anymore, Carlisle. It's part of Jake, you know what I mean?" Carlisle smiled sweetly at Bella. "I know exactly what you mean, dear heart. Okay, here goes." Carlisle held a clear package, containing a needle. A very long needle. To Bella's amazement, she didn't seem the least bit queasy. She actually found herself hanging over Carlisle's shoulder as he opened the package found a promising vain on Jake's forearm and slid the needle into the vain as if it were a knife through soft butter. Bella suddenly found herself intrigued as she watched Carlisle sliding the needle out, leaving what was apparently a plastic catheter in Jake's arm, with a little head that stuck out of the top of his skin, with a rubber like material stopping blood from coming out, but allowing a needle, access to the short amount of clear tube that into the vain. Carlisle turned to Bella, a hint of admiration for her sudden change in constitution.

"You may make a fine nurse, yet, Miss Swan." Bella blushed at Carlisle's praise. Carlisle winked at her as he turned toward Jake's bookshelf on the opposite wall from his bed and took from his traditional black doctor's bag, four vials filled with a clear liquid. Beside them, he set a big handful of syringes in the same kind of packaging that the central line had come in. Turning to Bella, he began to give her instructions as if she were his nurse. "Use a new syringe for each injection that you give him. The vials there are morphine and Jake's body heat will burn it off very quickly. If you plan on trying to sleep on the floor, then be sure and set the alarm clock for every three hours. He should have four CC's of the morphine every three hours. I'll see how he is healing tomorrow, but in the meantime, it is important to stay on top of the pain." Bella nodded her understanding. Carlisle continued, I'm about to give him a dose, so watch closely. It isn't difficult, but you just want to make sure that you always have the right dosage and to be careful to stick the needle in far enough, to clear the stopper, but not puncture the plastic tube above the catheter, okay?" Bella nodded once again, finding herself, strangely drawn in, wanting to be the one that kept Jacob comfortable and safe. Carlisle unwrapped a syringe and grabbed a vial of morphine. Turning the vial of morphine upside down, he punctured the rubber stopper at the top of the bottle, with the syringe, and carefully measured out four CC's. Removing the syringe, slowly, he met Bella's eyes as if making sure that she was watching closely. "Always push the stopper of the syringe just a bit until a tiny amount of the morphine squirts out. We don't ever want air bubbles ending up in his blood stream." Bella nodded, concentrating on this fascinating procedure, memorizing every motion, so that she could do it without Carlisle there. Carlisle then, punctured the rubber stopper of the central line in Jake's arm and slowly pushed in the plunger on the syringe. Once all of the morphine was in, Carlisle, pulled the syringe, carefully out, and then capped it with a fitted plastic cap, tossing into the garbage by Jake's bed.

Still surprised and delighted that Bella was still right with him, Carlisle asked, "Do you think that you can handle this tonight, Bella?"

"I think that it will be fine, Carlisle." Suddenly throwing herself forward into Carlisle's arms, she hugged him tight. When he recovered from the shock of her sudden display of affection, he hugged her back. Bella talked into the shoulder of Carlisle's white medical jacket. "I can never thank you enough for what you've done, for Jake. For me. I love all of you, Carlisle and I'm so sorry. I didn't want to hurt anyone. I'm so sorry." Carlisle held Bella for a moment, shushing her. "Now, now, Bella. It's okay." He pulled back and lifted her chin to where she was staring into his eyes. You have nothing to be sorry for. We love you and that will never change. Please take this to heart. Don't be a stranger to us, Bella. We wouldn't know what to do without your presence in our home now and again." Bella was surprised by this. "What about, well, Edward? I've hurt him so deeply, Carlisle."

"No more than he hurt you when he left you in the forest a year ago." Carlisle was shocked by his own admission. Clearing his throat in a sudden case of self-consciousness, he spoke again. "Edward will be spending some time away. I can pretty much assure you that he is fine, will be fine, and will probably not show his face around here for at least a year. He needs his time, but he will be alright, Bella. Do come and see us and bring Jacob. You are welcome anytime." Carlisle smiled warmly and brushed Bella's face with his cool fingertips. "Love agrees with you, dear. You're positively radiant." And with that, he turned and left her in the room with Jake. Moving carefully around the bed, she wiped his hair back from his brow and, very aware of the cast and his shoulder, bent down and placed a soft kiss on his forehead. His eyes opened for a moment and he smiled sweetly for her, before drifting off again.

Carlisle stepped out into the night. Charlie rose to his feet as Dr. Cullen approached Billy. Nodding at Charlie with his normal serene smile, he stood before Billy Black. "He's going to be just fine, Billy." Billy's head slumped forward as a massive wave of relief flooded his emotions. Raising his head, he looked Carlisle square in the eyes. "Dr. Cullen, I can't thank you enough. What can I do?" Carlisle looked, shyly down at the ground. "There is no need for recompense, Billy. Let's just call this a gift from a friend, to a friend." Carlisle gazed meaningfully at Billy, Billy understanding that this was a gesture of peace between their two very different families. Billy smiled, suddenly, causing Carlisle to realize where Jacob got his wonderful smile and extended his hand to Carlisle. "I thank you, my friend. Go in peace." Carlisle shook Billy's extended hand, smiling quite brightly, himself. Carlisle then turned to Charlie. "Chief Swan. It's good to see you." Charlie shook Carlisle's hand. "Thank you, Dr. Cullen." Charlie couldn't put his finger on it, but there was something unsaid, but noted between Billy and Dr. Cullen. Charlie watched as Carlisle made his way to his Mercedes and drove away into the night.

Sam had let Charlie know that Bella had agreed to stay and take care of Jake for a few days, to which Charlie had no problem. He was glad to see the two of them, finally finding their way together. And, after all, what could they possibly be up to, with Jacob's injuries. Charlie chuckled to himself at his own joke.

Suddenly, Sam's voice bellowed out, causing Charlie to jump a bit. There was definitely something commanding at the extremely tall and muscle bound Quileute man. "Boys! Bella will be staying here with Jacob for the next few days, so with Chief Swan's permission, go and get some of her things that will help her to be comfortable hear." Sam looked to Charlie, who nodded his approval, blankly and reached into his pocket, handing his keys to Sam. Not wasting any time, Sam and the boys jumped into two of their pick-up trucks and headed for the Swan residence. Sam continued to bark orders, organizing the recon mission, dividing tasks between the boys. Finally, he placed the responsibility on Embry to gather some of Bella's clothes, that she might need for the next few days. Lowering his voice, he whispered to Embry, "You're the only one that I trust to go through her underwear drawer without trying to smell her panties." Embry blushed three shades of red, but laughed out loud with Sam. "You know I wouldn't do that to Jake's girl. Despite that she's hotter than hot." Sam shot him a sideways warning glance. Embry just smiled. "Kidding, kidding. Geez."

Charlie chuckled to himself as the two trucks sped off, both full of unbelievably able bodied young men. Suddenly he was wondering what they fed them out here at La Push.

Following Billy inside, Charlie walked behind Billy's chair as he made his way to see his son. Billy stopped for a moment in the doorway, smiling a truly happy smile at Bella. Bella beamed back at him. Understanding that Billy wanted a moment with Jake, she excused herself and walked into the living room, followed shortly by her Dad. "Well, Bells, I'm glad to see that Jake is okay. That right in there is exactly why I don't want you riding around on the back of that bike. Motorcycles are dangerous." Bella could only smile at how cute Charlie was, lecturing her about a motorcycle accident that had never even really occurred. Charlie raised his eyebrows at her smile. "Something funny, young lady?"

"No, Dad. It's just, well, thanks for caring about me so much."

Charlie shuffled his feet a bit. "Aw, Bells, honey. You know that I love you." He raised his eyes a bit, the hint of a smile on his mouth. "Well, kiddo, since we're having this little Father Daughter moment, why don't you tell me what happened today between you and Edward."

Bella was quiet for a moment, sitting down on the couch. Charlie joined her. "It's hard to explain, Dad. It's as if I just suddenly came to my senses. You know?" Charlie nodded, understanding, but remained quiet, so that Bella would continue.

"All of the sudden, I realized that for two years, I've been chasing after Edward, while Jake's been chasing after me. It's as if a piece of the puzzle that made the picture come together just dropped into place. I was running from the one piece that fit my heart so well. It's almost like battered wife syndrome, or something. Without the battering, of course. But I realized that I thought that love was supposed to be hard, after all, where would all of the poetry come from? Where did Wuthering Heights come from? But suddenly, I realized, that I didn't want Catherine and Heathcliff. All that I had ever wanted was Elizabeth Bennet and Mr. Darcy. You know what I mean?"

Bella looked up at her Dad's face and laughed out loud at his somewhat insulted expression. "Yes, Bella, I frequently spend my time off, curling up with a good Jane Austen book." Charlie was laughing now and ducked as Bella threw a pillow at his head.

It's as simple as this, Dad. I realized how deeply confused I had been after Edward had been especially condescending to Jake. I watched Jake walk away hurt and went to go after him, because I hurt for him. Edward tried to stop me, and I nearly punched Edward. It was at that moment, that I realized that I was running away, finally, from what I thought that I wanted, to what I knew in my bones that I had actually wanted and needed all of the time. I ran after Jake, like he would never know how I felt if I didn't tell him right then. I felt so hollow when he drove away, despite the fact that I was calling after him. I had hurt him so much, that he wouldn't stay anymore, just because I beckoned for him. My heart broke right there. I told Edward that I realized that he could never compare to what I knew that I would have with Jake. I told him that I had been in love with my best friend all along, but I just wouldn't acknowledge it. Edward got angry and climbed in his Volvo and headed the opposite direction of Jake. I felt panicked." Bella reached out and held her Dad's hand, which secretly melted his heart. "So I jumped into the truck and took off after Jake, to try and make amends of the mess that I had so ingeniously made for myself, only to find flares in the road and State Troopers directing traffic. As I passed, I noticed the bike. It wasn't in horrible condition, but if it was laid over, where was Jacob? I began to panic, so I called Dr. Cullen. He was so nice, Dad. He talked the ambulance drivers into bringing Jake here after he had had some ex-rays."

Bella felt guilt at weaving in the truth with lies, to cover up what Edward and Jacob truly were, but what else could she do?

"I gushed all over him, dad, when they got him back here. I bawled and poured my heart out to him, telling him that I had cut Edward loose and that all I had ever really wanted was him. I couldn't tell him enough, how bitterly sorry that I was, but, Dad, he just smiled and forgave me. He just told me that he loved me too, even through his pain." By this time, tears were welling up in Bella's eyes.

Charlie sat and processed all of this. "Well, honey. I won't pretend that I'm sorry for the way things turned out." Charlie smiled as Bella threw the other couch pillow at him and he hugged her to him as they heard the rumble of pick-up trucks arriving with the things that the boys thought would keep Bella comfortable.

Stepping outside, both Charlie and Bella burst out laughing as one truck held her bedstead and the other her mattresses, comforter, sheets, pillows and a bag of what she assumed was her entire wardrobe. Charlie chuckled to himself again and just shook his head.

*Dear Readers, please note that this is only the second chapter that I have revised. If you read on and it doesn't seem to make sense, then just hold on for another day and I'll have the next, newly revised chapter out. Thanks so much for your patience, as I am under construction.


	3. Chapter 3

*For those of you who have already read my story, Firebird, up to date, you will find that I am going back and revising the story. I feel that I have grown a bit in my writing skills and I found that I was not satisfied with the way that it was written. Here is my revised Chapter One, starting even before the original Chapter One. Let me know what you think.

*I in no way shape or form, own these characters, or any rights to the unbelievable fortune that Stephenie Meyer is surely raking in due to the invention of these characters.

*I'd like to send a huge thank you to my reviewers. You all are what helps me to hone my writing and also gives me confidence to allow these characters to take on their own life. Love you guys!

*I have no beta, so please excuse grammatical errors. Reviews are most appreciated, educational and motivating. Hope you enjoy.

**Chapter 3**

**Mending the Broken**

It was clear to Bella, as the pack drove into Billy Black's driveway with almost every piece of furniture in her room, that Jake's room was going to require some rearranging. Ducking back into the house, she hurried back to Jake's room and looked around at the small space. The only way that they could possibly fit her twin bed and bedstead into Jake's room, was if they removed the bookshelf across from his bed and put it in the hallway. Bella quickly took a peek out the door to make sure that the bookshelf would allow Billy to be able to maneuver himself through the hallway.

"No, this will never do", she thought to herself. Thinking quickly, she removed the vials of morphine and the plastic packed syringes that Carlisle had left and placed them safely in the medicine cabinet in the bathroom. Now, she could at least not worry about them getting broken. Her next thought was as to where they could fit Jake's bookshelf in order to move her bed in. Running into the living room, she looked around. A small length of wall beside the sofa, looked like the best available real estate for the bookshelf, for now.

Running outside to the ruckus that was the pack, she looked pleadingly at Billy. "They're going to wake up Jake and I need a word with them before they start moving my entire bedroom into Jake's." Bella looked frazzled. Billy considered that it was no wonder, after the day that she had had. Putting two fingers into his mouth, he let out a shrill whistle. It worked like a charm. Everyone stopped in their tracks. Bella smiled appreciatively to Billy. "It's apparent, who is the chief here." Billy returned her smile and winked at her compliment. Bella turned to stand before the still and silent pack. She stifled the urge to giggle at how very repentant some of them looked, without even a word being said.

"I know that this has been an exciting day", Bella began, "but Jake has been in a terrible accident today." She noticed a few eyes flick toward Charlie. "Jake needs rest and rest, he will have." Sam smiled a bit at the authority in which little Bella Swan, suddenly summoned, while speaking to a pack of shape shifting werewolves. This was a true pack mate. He returned his attention to her, but looking upon her in a completely new light.

"Thank you all so very much for bringing most of my room to me, for my own comforts sake." Bella smiled with this, making most of the pack giggle and a few blush.

"When I saw you drive up with my bedstead, I checked out Jake's room and tried to figure where we're going to fit my furniture and this is what it comes down to. He has only his bed, a small end table and a bookshelf. If we remove the bookshelf, then I'm pretty sure that my bed will just fit, right next to his." This received a few nudges and quiet, but sure to be slightly lewd comments. Boys will be boys.

Clearing her throat, to draw the attention back to the problem at hand, Bella continued. "I had thought that maybe we could move the bookshelf to the hallway, but I'm afraid that may make it pretty much impassable for Billy to get to his room or the, um, facilities." Bella glanced back at Billy, slightly afraid that she may have embarrassed him, but he just smiled, urging her on. She could have sworn that she saw a bit of pride in his eyes.

"Anyway, there is a small stretch of wall beside the sofa in the living room that I think will just accommodate the bookshelf, so you all will have to move it out there. Please be as quiet as possible while moving things around. We really can't take all of the books off, or we would be moving the shelf until 3:00am."

Paul spoke up. "No problem, Bella. We've got it." Sam noticed that the very same werewolf that had phased on Bella after she slapped him a year ago, was responding to her strength on Jake's behalf. Sam was a proud Alpha, tonight.

Bella smiled her thanks at Paul. "You guys are so great to do all of this, to make me comfortable. I promise you all that I will do everything in my power to see that Jake heals well and stays comfortable while he is healing. Dr. Cullen has installed a central line into his hand and I'll be giving him morphine every three hours, tonight and Dr. Cullen will be by in the morphine to check on him again. Feel free to drop by any time after 8:00am to check in on him and I'll make sure that I'm decent." Even Bella laughed with this statement. Charlie didn't seem to think it was quite as funny as everyone else. "Just keep your visits short as you all know, better than I do, how long it will take him to truly heal." Suddenly Bella noticed her misstep and looked back at Charlie, who looked a bit confused by her last statement. Thinking quickly, she spoke. "Alright, guys, let's get this done." She smiled her biggest smile at the pack that was now like her extended family. Apparently they felt the same toward her as the all filed, quietly into Billy's house, each touching her on the shoulder, or playfully ruffling her hair. She heard Billy's chair rolling up behind her. Turning around, she saw that he wore a very serious visage.

"I see that I am going to have competition now, for Chief of the Quileute's." He managed a full three seconds before he bent over laughing at Bella's momentary confusion, and a tired Bella finally realized that he was joking and sat down on the ground next to him and laughed until her sides hurt. Charlie was chuckling a bit, but had had such a long day, that it nearly hurt to laugh.

"Well, Chiefs." Charlie always had such a great way of being dry, yet funny. "This old Chief is gonna go home and get some shut eye. You all try not to have too much fun without me." Bella and Billy broke out into giggles once again. Charlie just shook his head at them and climbed into his cruiser and headed home.

Sue Clearwater, who had been there, quietly sitting all this time, approached Bella and wrapped her arms around her. "If you need anything and I mean anything at all, you call me, no matter the hour and I'll be here." Bella hugged her back and assured her that she would and thanked her, then noticed that when Sue bent down and hugged Billy, that the hug seemed to last a little longer and that Billy allowed his hand to sweep down the length of Sue's gorgeous, silky, black hair. Bella excused herself and headed inside to do anything, but interrupt such a personal moment. She was pleased to hear barely anything as four of the guys silently and most efficiently moved the bookshelf to the very spot that Bella had asked them to. To her relief, it just fit. Each sneaking in a smile at Bella, the four turned and headed back into Jake's bedroom to help set her bed up. Bella couldn't help but feel a twinge of kinship to these guys. Before, she had thought of them as almost controlling of Jake, but now she saw them in a completely different light. They were a fun loving group of young men, who were forced to grow up overnight, with the phasing and fighting to the death with rogue vampires. The thought of Seth Clearwater, only 15 years old dealing with such life and death situations, gave her a new appreciation for him, but also an almost maternal fear for his safety. Bella had the feeling that he may have a little crush on her and she didn't mind it a bit. She would be sure and give him an extra hug tomorrow. Suddenly it hit her that Leah wasn't here. Leah had made it perfectly clear, just how she felt about Bella. "Oh well", thought Bella. "You can't win em' all."

She was startled from her thoughts by the boys all appearing suddenly and silently around the corner of the hall. Bella wondered how it was possible for them to move so quietly. Sam stepped forward. "It's all ready for you, Bella. We'd all like to say that we appreciate what you're doing for Jake and, well, welcome. I think that I speak for all of us, when I say that we're glad you're here." Many of the guys nodded there agreement. Leaving to go, each came over and gave Bella a hug and a kiss on the cheek. Bella stopped and stared after their retreating forms, deeply touched by the gesture of acceptance that they had just shown. What had she ever done to deserve their unquestioning friendship? Well, she would earn it, she decided.

Billy finally came into the house and shut the door, smiling warmly at Bella. "Well, this is home for now, kiddo, so treat it just like that. You know where everything is. Uh, towels are in that small closet by the bathroom. Anything in the fridge that smells decent is fair game. Welcome to "Chalet Noir"." Bella giggled at Billy's little joke. He just smiled and winked at her, then headed past her and down the hall to his own bedroom. Bella was left standing by the bookshelf. She decided to have a quick look. It seemed that Jake had saved his favorites from childhood on through adulthood. Some of the titles that she happily identified were, Charlie and the Chocolate Factory, James and the Giant Peach, The Chronicles of Narnia, Sign of the Beaver, and Call it Courage. Laughing to herself at the irony, she gently touched the collection Jacob's Anne Rice collection. Wow, a werewolf with Interview with a Vampire on his bookshelf. Jake really was just as human as anyone else. Suddenly, her searching fingers stopped upon a well worn paperback version of Wuthering Heights. The binding looked so ragged, that she wouldn't have dared pulled it out, for fear that it would fall apart in her hands. In that moment, her tiredness melted away, her awkwardness of being in a house that was not her home and being unofficially initiated into the pack, seemed to vanish. She had given this book to him a year ago, after Edward had left. She had shared with him that it was one of her very favorite books and about how it was so tragic, yet mesmerizing, the way that Heathcliff and Catherine loved each other, yet Catherine tortured him with their love. Jake had not only read the book, but read it so much that it was well worn. Her heart suddenly skipped a beat for the young man who slept in the room just down the hall. She got a little shiver as she got the feeling that they were somehow fated for one another, like Heathcliff and Catherine. She hoped that it would be more like Lizzy Bennet and Mr. Darcy, but somehow she felt a soulfulness that even Jane Austen didn't know how to write. Before she knew what she was doing, her feet had carried her down the hall and into Jake's bedroom. She stood at the foot of his bed and watched his sleeping form. "Oh, God, Bella. This is what it's really like to fall."

Bella jerked awake to the ever unwelcome sound of her cell phone alarm. Searching for it in the dark, she heard Jake beginning to shift a bit in his bed. Finally finding her phone, she pushed the dismiss button and slowly got her bearings, shaking the cobwebs out of her head. Reaching for the small lamp on Jake's little bedside table, she pulled the beaded pull chain and a small light filled the room and spilled over Jake's face. He was looking right at her, but his eyes were slightly unfocused. Shifting a bit, he groaned. Bella jumped, realizing that it was time for his next dose of morphine. Climbing up on her knees and moving to crawl out of her bed, Jake's whispered voice stopped her. "Bells." She turned around on her hands and knees and moved closer to him, carefully navigating around his casted arm. She could see that his face was sweaty and she gently wiped little whisps of his black shaggy hair back from his forehead. "You need your next dose of medicine, Jake." Bella's eyes pleaded with him. She hated seeing him in so much pain. "Just wait a minute. Stay here with me." His voice was hoarse. He reached his left hand toward her and touched her face. "So beautiful." He caressed her cheek with his warm fingers. Bella closed her eyes at the feeling of an electric current gently moving across her skin when he touched her. With great regret, she looked into his pain glazed eyes. "You need your morphine, Jake. Dr. Cullen said to stay ahead of the pain. I'll be right back, okay? I promise." He barely nodded his sweaty head, watching her all the while, never taking his eyes off of her as she crawled down to the foot of her bed, no room on the sides to maneuver. Quickly moving the short distance to the bathroom, she retrieved a vial of morphine and several syringes, so that she wouldn't have to leave him again, the next time that he needed his meds.

Reentering the room, he looked almost relieved. "It's no wonder", Bella thought. "If I was in that much pain, I'd be looking forward to my meds too." Setting all but one syringe on his night stand, she peeled the plastic back from one. Her hands shook a bit as she did as Carlisle showed her. She stuck the needle into the rubbery stopper of the upside down morphine vial and extracted exactly four CC's. Removing the needle from the vial, she pushed the plunger on the vial, ever so slightly, until a bit of the morphine squirted out. Holding on carefully to Jake's hand, she took extra care as she inserted the syringe into his central line and very gradually pushed the plunger, injecting the morphine into Jakes vain. After just a few seconds, she noticed that his breathing began to even out. Expecting him to fall back asleep as he did before, she quietly moved about, placing the plastic cap over the syringe and disposing of it and the wrapper. She was surprised when she turned back around, to find Jake's eyes still open and staring at her.

"What is it, Jake? Can I get something for you?" Jake smiled at her, suddenly. "What?" Bella found herself smiling back.

"Say it again, Bella."

"Say what, Jake?"

"What you said yesterday afternoon."

Bella's mind drifted back to the mountain, snow on the ground and her desperately trying to get Jake to come back to her.

"Jacob, kiss me." Bella whispered, with a smile and a dreamy look in her eye.

"Come here, Bells." Jake's voice was barely above a whisper, but she felt the pull to him just as the tide pulled toward the moon. Leaning forward, she let her face hover over his for a moment, and then she lowered her head and kissed him, soft and slow. Pulling back, he gave her that wolfish, sunny, Jacob Black, signature smile.

"Does my kissing affect you so strongly?" Bella teased.

"It does when you're only wearing a T-Shirt and underwear." There was that wolfish grin again.

Bella suddenly looked down, in embarrassment. She always slept this way, but she was so tired tonight, before she crawled into bed, that she just peeled off her bra and unbuttoned her jeans, stepping out of them and crawled into bed. Bella blushed a deep beat red.

"My Bella. Don't be so shy. You are the most beautiful thing that I have ever seen." Jake's voice was getting sleepier and sleepier. Bella's heart gave a thump at the fact that he thought that she, Bella Swan, the quiet, broody girl from Forks High, was the most beautiful thing that he had ever seen. Two tears slipped down her face and she grabbed his left hand and brought it to her lips. The taste of his skin mixed with the salt of her tears. Just before he drifted off, he could have sworn that he heard her say, "I love you, Jacob Black." And then all was dark again.

Boy, Dr. Cullen was not kidding when he said that the werewolves healed quickly. By 8:00am, the next morning, Jake was propped up in bed, watching as Bella rummaged through her garbage bag of clothes that Embry had put together for her. Choosing a clean pair of panties, a clean pair of dark grey heather leggings, and a long, but form fitting sweater and blushing furiously, she reached under the foot of her bed and retrieved her bra. Jake just sat propped up on his pillows and enjoyed this whole fiasco. Bella pulled out one of her throw pillows and chucked it at Jake's head. Instead he caught it perfectly with his left hand, beginning to laugh. "You know, I really wouldn't mind if you just wore what you have on all day."

"You know that Dr. Cullen and the pack will be by soon to visit." Bella retorted. This caused Jake to sober up.

"Okay, maybe you should go and get dressed real quick."

Giving him her most victorious smile, Bella stuck her head out of his door, making sure that the coast was clear, she darted for the bathroom and slammed the door. Moments later, she was dressed and much more relaxed. Coming back into Jake's room, she grabbed her brush out of her bag and climbed into her bed to sit next to him, while she brushed her hair, thoroughly and then plaited into a single braid. Teeth brushed, clean clothed, and hair done, she felt like a new Bella. "So you're awful chipper this morning. It's time for your next dose of morphine."

"No, please just wait on that, Bells. Carlisle should be here pretty soon with some prescription pills. I really don't like how sleepy the morphine makes me."

"Well, if you're sure, but he did say to stay ahead of the pain, you know."

"That's why I intend to make you as deeply in love with me forever, so that I never have to feel that pain again."

His words stopped Bella, with her hand halfway to her hair. "Jacob Aaron Black, don't ever say those words to me again. I will never leave you. Never! I hope that you meant what you said to me, because I mean it, I'm never going to leave your side as long as I'm breathing!" By this time, Bella was sobbing. She felt terrible for all of the pain that she had put him through and understood now, how he must have felt, having loved her so much. She suddenly couldn't imagine the rest of her life, of getting older, graduating from college, getting married, having kids, having grandkids, without Jacob, right there with her through all of it. This was it for her and she knew it.

"Hey, hey, now." Jake brushed her tears away and scooted forward on his bed to get closer to her. "I'm so sorry Bells, I didn't mean to make you cry."

"It's just that I hurt you so many times and now I understand what a jerk that I was." Bella sniffed a few times and wiped her tears.

Jacob's arms hurt just to hold her. "Bells, there is only good and happiness for us, now. You'll see." He continued to rub her cheek with his heavenly warm hand. Leaning in to his hand, she suddenly felt his lips on hers. She kissed him back, slowly at first, but the kiss quickly became a little more demanding. Bella had never kissed anyone like this before and she was feeling very strong sensations throughout her body.

"Ahem!" Jake and Bella jumped apart and looked like a pair of red faced bookends. "Well, Bella. It was time for his medication, but I suppose if that is the kind that he prefers, then far be it from me to argue with him." Carlisle winked at Jake, who was smiling a bit. Bella wondered if it was some manly pride thing. Trying to reel in her dignity she crawled, as gracefully as possible out her bed and straightened it up and then faced Carlisle, which took all of her courage. "His last dose of morphine was at 5:00am, but he has refused his 8:00am dose, complaining that the morphine makes him "too sleepy." With these last two words, Bella teased him with her voice.

"I see. Well, Jacob, you seem to be feeling better this morning." Carlisle still wore that smug, manly bonding smile on his face. "I have no problem with you skipping your next dose of morphine, because I've stopped by the hospital pharmacy and brought these for you." Handing Bella the package, she unpacked a painkiller in pill form. Carlisle continued. "These will work well, as they are also in the codeine family, but they will cause quite a bit less drowsiness. I would however avoid driving any heavy machinery, or any, what did you two call them? Ah, two wheeled death machines." Carlisle smiled his usual serene smile. Jake and Bella broke into laughter at Carlisle's dry sense of humor in referring to the time that Bella had needed stitches in her forehead after she and Jake had rebuilt two motocross bikes. "So", Carlisle continued, "take one to two of these, every six hours. If you behave yourself, I ought to be able to remove that cast in a couple of days." Bella could have sworn that Carlisle shot Jake a knowing glance, but that wasn't how Carlisle had ever acted around Edward. Perhaps that was because Edward never seemed interested in doing anything more than an occasional short kiss. After all, Carlisle had walked in on her and Jake and if Bella didn't know any better, Carlisle was happy for Her. This was a strange new world, but after that kiss, Bella knew that it was, surely, a strange, new and wonderful world.


	4. Chapter 4

*I in no way shape or form, own these characters, or any rights to the unbelievable fortune that Stephenie Meyer is surely raking in due to the invention of these characters.

*I'd like to send a huge thank you to my reviewers. You all are what helps me to hone my writing and also gives me confidence to allow these characters to take on their own life. Some of you have also given some very interesting food for thought. Love you guys!

*I have no beta, so please excuse grammatical errors. Reviews are most appreciated, educational and motivating. Hope you enjoy.

**Chapter 4**

**Enchanted Cottage**

Bella had been staying at the Black home for two days, now. She had fussed and worried over Jacob, secretly enjoying the fact that Jacob, too, was enjoying the attention. Whenever she would get close to him, to fluff his pillows, Help him up to walk around, or even escort him to the wash room, he would steal little kisses from her. Though a bit shy about it, she secretly enjoyed it, to a point that she found herself wanting more and more. Just this morning, things had gone to a point that she had never experienced, lying in Jacob's bed with him, kissing quite passionately, when she felt herself tempted to do things that she never thought that she would have the nerve to do.

Jacob, always the gentlemen, never pushed the issue, but Bella had felt on most of these occasions, that he was certainly enjoying himself as much as she was, feeling him growing hard against her stomach, or leg. She loved the fact that she could get this response out of him. She longed to run her hands down his strong back and even over his chest and the rippling muscles in his stomach. Thinking about it, as she was cooking breakfast, a habit that she was into anyway, she considered getting daring with him, the next time that the opportunity presented itself. Lost in the thought of how she wanted to feel him, she suddenly realized that her pancakes were beginning to burn. Shrieking, she grabbed the spatula, rescuing them from the griddle, just in time. Embry was in the bathroom with Jacob, while Jake showered, standing outside of the curtain, just there to make sure that Jake didn't slip, or get his cast wet. It was more than a little uncomfortable for both, but after all, that's what brothers were for.

Just as Bella was dropping more small measuring cups of batter on the griddle, the bathroom door opened, steam pouring out. Bella could just see the edge of the bathroom door and couldn't stop herself from peaking. There was no need to peak, as Jake walked out of the bathroom with a swagger, only wearing a towel, slung low on his hips. He glanced at Bella, realizing the effect that this had on her and raised an eyebrow, smirking a bit, and swaggered into his room to get dressed, Embry in his wake, took a detour, there and came into the kitchen and sat down at the small table.

"Uh, Bella?"

"Yeah?" Bella's mouth had gone dry and she was still staring after the path that Jake had just taken, unable to get the sight of his exposed upper body out of her mind.

"Bella!"

"Yeah? Oh, crap!" She realized that Embry was trying to tell her that her pancakes were about to burn , again. She blushed deeply at this, realizing that Embry knew exactly what she was daydreaming about, as he tried his best to stifle a chuckle. Bella flashed him a warning, embarrassed look, and his expression quickly sobered.

Piling the fluffy pancakes up on the platter, numbering about 36, she had buttered each of them as they came off of the griddle. The smell of four packs of bacon frying, had Billy and Jacob, sniffing their way into the kitchen.

"Bella, I don't think that we're gonna let you go home." Billy looked like he was in hog heaven. It had probably been some time since, one of his daughters were home and cooked him a nice hot breakfast. Jake walked behind Bella and wrapped his arm around her, kissing her neck. Suddenly, Bella's knees felt like jelly. She had a very hard time concentrating, but she turned to him and smiled brightly, kissing him on the cheek.

"Alright, you two, that's enough." Charlie looked less than thrilled as he walked through the front door. "Oh, my God!" Bella screamed to herself. Now would be the time to order one of those Acme holes in the ground, like on Looney Tunes, and just jump in. Jake, however seemed a whole lot cooler about it, just smiling as he walked by Charlie, taking his seat at the table.

"Yes sir, Chief Swan."

Charlie tried to hide his smirk at Jacob's slight jab. Deciding to let that one slide, he looked up at Bella, who was just loading the half a pig that she it seemed that she had just fried, onto another platter. "Smells wonderful, Bells. If you keep treating the Black's like this, they may not let you come home." Charlie and Billy shared a smile. Bella remained quiet, thinking of how much she would miss being with Jacob, once she had to return home. She loved Charlie, but it seemed that her heart and soul now rested with Jacob.

Setting the platters down on the already set table, the boys quickly began to dig in.

"You know, Charlie," Billy said around a mouth full of pancakes. "I was just saying the same thing. "Jake!"

"What?" Jake was just biting into a piece of bacon. He looked sheepish as if caught doing something that he shouldn't have. Bella and Embry made eye contact, laughing quietly.

Billy continued after washing down his bite of pancakes with a big swig of coffee. "Why don't you round up a wild heard of horses or something to give to Charlie, so that he'll let you marry Bella." Billy's face was completely devoid of humor, but Embry and Charlie nearly shot coffee through their noses. Jake just stared at his dad, open mouthed for a moment, as if considering this idea. Bella looked around the table at "her boys". She decided that she could get used to this. She loved Billy Black, obviously, Jake, and was growing quite fond of Embry, who always had a sense of when he was wanted or needed, but allowed Jake and Bella there space. Bella felt with pride, that she got the sense that Embry was growing fond enough of her too. She was glad. It was like having a little brother, without the annoyance. Something that Bella had lacked her entire life, thus far.

Finishing up breakfast, Charlie wiped his mustache and pushed his chair back from the table. Rising, he walked over to Bella. "Thanks for that delicious breakfast, Bells." Charlie kissed her on the cheek, which was a but uncharacteristic for their normal, non mushy relationship. Suddenly shooting Jacob a meaningful glance, he adjusted his gun belt and walked out the door, Bella yelling to him to have a good day.

"Is it just me, or did, my Dad just mark his territory?" Bella, Embry and Billy giggled at this, but Jake remained straight faced and quietly stuffed a forkful of syrup drenched pancakes into his mouth.

"I'd watch yourself, son." Billy had mischief written all over him. "Charlie carries a gun for a living and he knows how to use it and just where to aim." This time, Bella blushed, but Embry and Billy's laughter rang off of the kitchen walls. Jake, just winked and smiled at Bella and continued gorging himself on his breakfast.

As Bella was clearing the breakfast dishes, there was a knock at the door. Jake, who was running hot water into a sink with dish soap turned to see who it was, as Bella answered the door. "Oh, hi, Carlisle!"

"Bella!" Carlisle smiled brightly at her and patted her on the shoulder. And how is the good nurse today?"

"Fine, fine."

Seeing the dishes that were piled up, Carlisle gave Bella an admiring smile. It looks as if you're treating your patient quite well."

Bella blushed a bit, but answered. "It's nothing that I don't do for Charlie in the mornings at home, but I have to admit, this is on a much larger scale." Carlisle had a laugh at this, once again, looking wide eyed at the dishes and the empty platters and coffee cups.

"Well, Jake, what do you say that we take that cast off and have a look at that arm? We might just be able to put it in a sling today."

"I'm right with you there, Doc!" Jacob smiled broadly and gestured Carlisle back to his room. Bella continued doing the dishes, but was happy to hear that Jake's cast would be coming off.

Carlisle and Jacob entered Jake's room, completely taken over by the two beds. Both were made neatly. Jake's with a quilt that his mom had made and Bella's with the purple bedding that Charlie had bought for her in preparation for her arrival in Forks. Bella had grown quite fond of the color purple, feeling a bit sentimental about Charlie going to such trouble to try and give her a room that she would like.

"So, Jacob. What do you think about Bella's nursing skills." Jake looked at Carlisle in surprised as he realized that this was obviously a loaded question. His respect for Carlisle went up a notch, now realizing that the esteemed Doctor Cullen, had quite a sense of humor.

"I find her to be the ideal caregiver." Jake responded, with a glint of mischief in his eye.

"Wonderful." Carlisle opened his medical bag and pulled out a small circular saw. "Now I know this looks a bit intimidating, but believe me when I say that I have been doing this for many years." Once again, Carlisle had made a joke. Winking at Jacob's laughter, he started up the saw and begin cutting away Jake's cast. As he pulled away the pieces, Jake's arm was pale and slightly shriveled. Carlisle noticed that Jake was a little self-conscious about this, so he spoke up. "It's quite normal, for the skin to receive less blood flow, thus, it appears lighter than normal. The sweat and moisture that builds up behind the cast and is not able to be released, so the skin gets slightly shriveled. Once you get a good hot shower and some exercise, your arm should return to normal. It really is nothing to worry about." Carlisle continued to make small talk with Jake, lightening the mood. Bella felt that it would be best if she gave Jake this time with Carlisle, as Carlisle had an excellent bedside manner and Bella knew, that even though Jacob never complained, that it was hard for someone who was normally as physically active as him, to be down, even for a few days.

Coming out of Jake's room, Bella was relieved to hear them talking companionably, occasionally in whispered tones, followed by loud laughing and slaps on the back. This made her a bit curious about exactly what the good doctor and Jacob were talking about, but in the end, she figured that she was better off, just not knowing.

Jake's arm was now in a sling. According to orders, he was, now to take one pill only when his arm began bothering him. He still needed to stay ahead of the pain, but he needed to listen to his body, for signs that he was beginning to feel overly fatigued, or emotional. These were both signs that his brain is registering pain, but he isn't yet conscious of it. Dr. Cullen had also recommended that Bella get him out of the house a bit, for some exercise.

The day, was the usual Forks rainy mess, mixed with a bit of sleet to top things off, but get Jake out, Bella did. She hadn't seen Emily in a while and had generally thought of her as a very kind sort of person, so she pulled on her winter coat, braided her hair, that would surely be curling in all directions after being in the rain, and asked Jake along to visit Emily. Jake seemed to like the idea of spending some of his down time with two beautiful women, so off he went, with Bella.

Taking their time, they talked, freely, without other ears around to hear anything that they would say. Bella had always shared a close kinship with Jake, even when dating Edward, but things had changed and were changing fast, considering recent events. She became more aware of the small touches that they would share. He would tuck a curl, frizzed by the rain, behind her ear. She would lay her hand on his chest as they laughed about Billy and Charlie's odd couple friendship. Bella didn't even jump when Jake took her hand as they walked along. She was warming up, quickly to the feel of being with Jake as the man that she loved and loved alone. No longer was she keeping him at arm's length.

Just before reaching Emily's driveway, the conversation suddenly lulled and they found themselves staring at each other. The sleet was coming down in droves, but neither noticed at the moment. Suddenly, Jake leaned in and Bella met him half way. The kiss was the sweetest that Bella had ever experienced. Jake kissed her softly and then began teasing her lips with his tongue, testing the waters. Bella found that she found this to be very agreeable and opened her mouth to him. Before they knew it, they were holding on to one another as if they were the only things from keeping the other from flying apart. Truly, Bella felt that she could fly into a million pieces at this moment, that is, until it was interrupted.

"Well, are you going to come in here out of that weather, or are you just going to stand there making out all day?" Sam stood on the porch in a pair of cutoffs and nothing else. Bella blushed furiously at getting caught, but Jake smiled up at his alpha. There was pride in Jake's face. Not the kind that said that he was making out with some girl, but that he was loving, freely, the girl in whom he had always loved. Putting his arm around Bella and holding her close, they made their way toward the house.

Emily's house always reminded Bella of an enchanted cottage. It was painted a sunny yellow. It stood in two stories and had a small dollhouse look about it. Moss grew thick on its cedar shake shingles. The steps leading up to the covered front porch, complete with wicker porch swing, were lined with potted herbs, many offering rather pleasant, almost intoxicating scents. Bella couldn't help but immediately feeling at home here. The house was just like Emily. Happy, sunny, and welcoming.

"Come in! It's so good to see you again, Bella!" Emily fairly glowed as she helped Bella out of her soaking wet jacket. "Sam, you ought not to tease them like that. We're really a pair to talk." Emily gave Sam a smug smile and Sam gave her a playful swat on the rear end as she walked behind her kitchen island and put the tea kettle on.

"Well", Jake laughed smugly in Sam's direction. "I thought that I was going to have the pleasure of two of the La Push's most beautiful women all to myself this afternoon, but it appears that I'm going to be stuck with your ugly mug as well."

"Let's take this outside and see how pretty your mug is after I rub it into the mud. But, oh, I can't. Poor little Jakey has a hurt arm." Sam and Jake smiled at each other. They were brothers and they bickered just so. Emily laughed aloud at their antics while Bella stood to the side, smiling, but not really sure where she fit in to all of this yet. Emily quickly remedied that.

"Come sit down, now Bella, boys." It's as if Emily had been expecting them. It was pretty strange as Bella noted that she had already had four mugs and a plate of blueberry and cinnamon scones laid out on a plate. Bella began to wonder if they had crashed someone else's get together with Sam and Emily.

"Oh, no." Emily answered, startling Bella. "I knew that it was you that was coming. I had a feeling about you Bella. Glad that I was right."

Bella just stood there with her mouth open, trying to find words. Words to ask how in the hell that Emily just seemed to read her mind.

"She's a seer, Bella." Sam smiled reassuringly at Bella as he held a chair out for her, pushing Jake aside, playfully, to do so.

"A seer?" Where did the magic world begin and the real world stop around here? Bella would have thought that they were pranking her, if Emily had not answered the question that she had just asked in her mind, word for word.

"Well, some call them seakers." Sam smiled up at Emily as she placed one of each scone on Bella's plate and poured an aromatic blend of tea into her mug. She had to admit, the hot tea was both incredibly flavorful and warming to her cold bones.

"Seakers, then? What are they, like, telepathic or something?" Bella picked at her cinnamon scone. She savored it as she found it delicious.

"Well, you could say that." Emily smiled at Bella, unfettered by this discussion. "I'm not saying that I talk to the dead or anything, Bella, but sometimes, well, I just get little premonitions or it feels strongly like fate is nudging me toward something or someone. You are that someone today. Well, you and Jake, that is." Jake thanked Emily as she poured her own blend of tea into his mug and served several scones to him.

Instead of sitting at her own seat at the table, she pulled her plate and her mug next to Sam's and sat in Sam's lap, serving them. To Bella's surprise, none of this seemed strange. Rather, it seemed cozy.

"What is in this tea, Emily? It's delicious!" Bella had never quite tasted anything like it. It was slightly minty, not sweet at first, but when it hit the back of your throat, it tasted sweet, with a bit of a licorice flavor to it.

"Thanks, Bella." Emily seemed to appreciate the compliment. "Actually, they come out of my garden. This tea is a mixture of peppermint, spearmint, chamomile, and anise. It's the anise that gives you that slight sweetness in the back of your throat." Somehow, though Emily's face was disfigured by a scar, her kindness made her a true beauty, Bella thought to herself as she happily sipped at her tea.

Finally the guys found a reason to go outside leaving the girls alone to talk.

"So, while we have the time, out with it, Bella. You need someone to talk to, girl!" Emily had an excited look on her face.

Bella felt slightly taken aback by Emily's bluntness, but her feelings were quickly overtaken with the keen sense of Emily's kindness of spirit and sensitivity. Bella instinctively knew that she could and should, confide in Emily. She felt akin to this woman. She began to open up.

"Jake and I were best friends for so long, you know?"

Emily always smiling, sat serenely now. To Bella, she almost seemed to be looking through her or into her, but at her also.

"So you are struggling with urges to get, how should I say this, more intimate with him?" Emily hit the nail right on the head. Bella was stunned.

"I'm pretty unpracticed at that kind of stuff, you know?" Bella blushed, but she felt better finding a confidant in which to share her burden.

"Don't feel ashamed, Bella. What you're feeling is natural, but I do see how your innocence makes it seem foreign. However, don't let your fear of what you don't know, keep you from finding out what it is that you want to know. Eh?"

Bella smiled down into her cup. Suddenly she felt a bit like Alice in Wonderland. Perhaps it was time to stretch her boundaries. Something told her as she shared a smile with Emily, that once she made the move, the boundaries would stretch themselves, fairly quickly.

Once again reading Bella's mind, Emily gave her a little wink.

Emily and Bella begin to talk freely and put their collective heads together. By the time she and Jake left, Bella felt herself refreshingly unburdened and cunningly curious.


	5. Chapter 5

*I in no way shape or form, own these characters, or any rights to the unbelievable fortune that Stephenie Meyer is surely raking in due to the invention of these characters.

*I'd like to send a huge thank you to my reviewers. You all are what helps me to hone my writing and also gives me confidence to allow these characters to take on their own life. Some of you have also given some very interesting food for thought. Love you guys!

*I have no beta, so please excuse grammatical errors. Reviews are most appreciated, educational and motivating. Hope you enjoy.

**Chapter 5**

**Family Secrets**

Bella stood on the battle field alone. The Bodies of the newborns were still smoldering. The bodies of Felix, Jane, and Alec, however, lay in a heap before her. She didn't remember coming here and was shocked and frightened to find herself alone. This was supposed to be all over. The three Volturi Guard members had fed the fire. She knew this as the story of the end of the battle had been conveyed by Paul and Jared, traveling quickly throughout the pack.

Where was everyone and what was she doing here?

The wind picked up, chilling her to the bone and causing goosebumps to rise on her arms. Her hair whipped into her face and a sudden sense of panic engulfed her. She felt someone near. The familiar feeling of being watched, caused the back of her neck to tingle. Sure danger sent her fight or flight senses into overdrive. Gathering all of the courage that she had, she turned to face, her watcher. Slowly she turned around and saw, just who was standing behind her. Sucking in a breath, she prepared to face what would surely be a fanciful dance, ending in her own death, or turning.

"My dear Isabella." Aro stood before her. Looking past her, he casually viewed the bodies of his three most favored guards. He held a congenial smile, but clearly behind it, Bella could see that his eyes betrayed his lips. In a flash, he was only inches away. Her heart pounded in her chest, trying to decide whether to play along with his psychotic game and attempt to survive, or just to accept the fact that she was as good as dead, one way or another, and prepare herself.

Suddenly, his face fell into an expression of one disciplining a petulant child. "Isabella, what has happened here? Surely you had nothing to do with the deaths of my comrades?"

"I had nothing to do with their deaths." Bella stood her ground, her eyes held the truth that was mirrored in her heart.

"Now that I recall our last meeting, it seems strange to me, to hear a heartbeat in your chest, and", he inhaled her scent near the left side of her throat, the scent of your blood is still intoxicating."

"Thank you, you're very kind." Bella knew that her response did not convey stupidity in the least, but a patronizing attitude in response to Aro's." Aro seemed to genuinely enjoy the witty banter.

"I think, dear Isabella, that you know where I am headed with this, enchanting conversation." Aro's cold fingers touched the tip of Bella's chin for only a moment, causing a slight shudder to find its way up her spine.

"I couldn't imagine." Okay, now Bella was playing dumb. She began to prepare herself for the inevitable, or worse, being changed and separated from Jake. Surely Jake couldn't stand to be with his natural enemy. "Oh, God." She prayed silently that it would be death and that death would find her quickly.

"Isabella, I tire of our game of words. Why have you not been changed, my dear, and where is your mate?" Aro was suddenly all business, but Bella imagined that he could get far more "business like", when he got the answer that he was looking for.

"My mate is at the Quileute reservation and is a shapeshifter. Why don't you head over there and meet him? I'm sure that he'd love to meet you. In fact, I'm sure that several young men at La Push would love for you to grace them with your presence. " Bella's chin rose in defiance as her spine felt suddenly straighter and stronger. If she was going to die, she was going to spit in Aro's face before he drained the life from her. Even in death, she would tarnish the perfection and wit in which he imagined himself.

Aro looked suddenly, genuinely confused. "Stop toying with me, Isabella. Where is Edward Cullen?"

"I don't know where Edward Cullen is, Aro. I chose to live. I chose not to be changed and live eternally along the side of the man who toyed with my emotions, attempted to own me , couldn't get enough of me, yet couldn't get away from me soon enough! I saved his life, just as he saved mine, but in the end. I just didn't love him."

Aro was silent for a moment. He pressed his fingers together, forming a triangle of sorts. "I see. You didn't love him. You came to Voltura itself and risked being ravaged by the very royal and most deadly of the Vampire Council, yet you didn't love him? Aro's voice rose with each word, until it beat against Bella's eardrums and echoed off of the trees and mountains.

"Yes." Bella's voice remained quiet. "Here it comes", she thought to herself.

Aro's eyes suddenly narrowed and Bella saw what she knew was coming. His completely controlled visage melted in an instant and he allowed his bloodlust to take over in his fury. However, before he could reach her, his fury was stopped dead in its tracks.

The most beautiful sound that Bella had ever heard, floated down from the skies near the peak of one of the towering, pointed mountains that surrounded the battlefield. It filled her with such a pleasant, stirring emotion, that tears began to fall from her eyes. Surprisingly, Aro acted as if it were the most disturbing and painful sound that he had ever heard as Bella was shocked to see him hunkered down and covering his ears, screams ripping from his throat.

As Bella turned her face again towards the sky, the most amazing thing which she had ever beheld came into view. It was a bird. The color morphed and flickered as a hot fire on a cold winter's night. It was enormous in size. Bella simply couldn't take her eyes off of it. Even at its enormity, Bella didn't cower, but stood, face upturned, drinking in its grandeur. It came even closer and as stunned as Bella was by this beautiful creature, she couldn't even find the will to be fearful as it swooped down and lifted her, in its clutches, carrying her higher and higher. She watched as the ground and Aro's anguished form became smaller and smaller.

Suddenly, it seemed that the bird was on fire as flames licked and flew out of the back of its wings and tail feathers. Now Bella felt and awed fear. Would she be consumed within these flames? Before Bella's fear could draw a scream from her throat, her voice was taken away due to the fact that her stomach lifted into her throat as the bird began a steep descent. Much faster than it had risen, the bird plunged toward the ground, flames flying behind it like a fiery banner. Just before plummeting into the ground onto Aro, it suddenly began to bank upward, just as Bella heard shreaking. As the bird rose, Bella looked below her to see Aro bathed in consuming flames. As Bella began to fear that this would also be her fate, she finally found her voice and began to scream. She screamed and screamed as the bird rose higher and higher with Bella in its clutches.

She heard a voice calling to her from far off, and then it was closer. Now it was right above her.

"Bella! Bells! Wake up! Bella!"

She opened her eyes suddenly, disoriented to say the least. She was lying in her bed, soaking wet with sweat and Jake was shaking her and shouting her name.

"Jake?"

"Oh, Bells. You scared me to death."

"Why?" Bella was still somewhere between the land of wakefulness and sleep. Then she remembered.

"Jake!" She grabbed ahold of the front of his shirt and erupted into tears.

"It's okay, Bells. I've got you. What were you dreaming, honey?"

Bella couldn't find the words through her sobs as she cried out the terror of the scene in which had just played out in the deepest reaches of her subconscious.

Jake looked up as he heard the wheels of his Dad's chair rushing down the hall. Turning the doorknob, he pulled open the door.

"Jacob, what is it?"

"Bella just had a nightmare, Dad."

By this time, Bella was wiping her eyes and sitting up in her bed, leaning into Jake's strong chest as if it were a bastion against Aro and her fear.

Her voice was still soaked with tears. "I'm so sorry, Billy. I didn't mean to wake you."

Jake was holding Bella to him with his good arm, whispering calming words to her. At first Billy didn't know what to make of it all.

"Don't apologize, Bella. You can't control your dreams. To be honest, it's usually the other way around."

"Bells, what did you dream, honey? You were screaming like you were being attacked, or something." Jake was worried sick for Bella. He had woken up in a start to Bella screaming. A terrible, terror filled sound. She was twisting around in her bed and her face contorted into absolute terror. Jake had only seen that expression a few times in his life and the fact that he had just seen it on Bella, troubled his heart, deeply.

"If I told you about the dream that I just had, both of you would look at me like I'd just sprouted another head." Bella's heart was finally slowing to its natural rhythm. Jake's warmth and scent worked like a sedative.

Billy rolled forward as far as he could into Jake's room.

"Well, since we're all up and it's nearly 6:00am, why don't we just talk about this over a cup of coffee?"

The sun, now, was pouring through into the kitchen. Bella, Billy, and Jake sat at the table, each quiet at Bella's explanation of her dream. She was much calmer, now and a bit embarrassed at the harsh wake up that she had caused her temporary housemates. She was, however, so glad that Jake had been there when she woke. Nothing in the world could have chased away the haunting memories that tormented her, like Jake's strength and presence could.

Billy sat quietly, looking into his coffee as if it would say something to him at any moment. Bella was very uncomfortable to say the least.

"Well, Bella, I think that maybe there may be a bit more to your dream than just your subconscious acting out." Billy was in earnest. There was no sign of humor in his demeanor, right now.

Bella stared at him for a moment, trying to make sense of what he had just said.

"Exactly what do you mean by "more to my dream"? "

Looking pointedly at Jake, who didn't at all seem surprised by Billy's proclamation, but instead he seemed almost worried, if Bella didn't know any better.

"I mean, that it may be a good idea to go see Old Quil, today and just tell him about your dream. Old Quil is a medicine man, Bella, and he just might be able to make a bit of sense of it. I have my own ideas, but I'll keep them to myself until we see what Old Quil has to say."

Bella was increasingly confused. "How would I explain the vampire to an old medicine man, Billy? Aren't these thing supposed to stay within the pack?"

Billy's eyes took on the shine of polished flint and he smiled ever so slightly. "Bella, this isn't the first generation of the pack. You know that. You've been to the council meetings at Second Beach and heard the legends of Taha'Akhi. We old wolves, we have to retire sometime." He winked at her, slyly.

Looking over at Jake, Bella noticed that he didn't seem a bit surprised by this. "Well I guess that you learn something new every day." Bella felt that if she was in for a penny with this pack stuff, than she was in for a pound.

Rubbing her back for reassurance, Jake flashed her a heart melting smile. "I'll take you there after breakfast, Bells. By the way, what's for breakfast?

Bella could only smile at this. It was nice to be appreciated.

Old Quil answered the door with an unforgettable grin on his face. He was missing at least half of his teeth and he was tall and wirey. Bella couldn't help but like the old man right away.

"So, Jacob. This is your girl." Ushering them inside with an energy that surprised Bella, he slapped Jake on the back, with gusto, saying, "Well done you Jacob! Well done."

Jacob blushed a bit, but looked at Bella as they both burst out into laughter.

Being seated on one of the oldest living sofas that Bella had ever seen, Old Quil opened his equally old refrigerator and got out three coke's, before joining them, sitting down in a comparatively new barka lounger.

"So I got a call from Billy, earlier and I know why you're here. Tell me about this dream, that you had, young lady.

Bella was a bit uneasy about all of this fuss being made about her nightmare, but she took a deep breath and started at the beginning. Old Quil just sat smiling, peacefully, nodding his head from time to time. Finishing her tale, Bella's mouth felt slightly dry, so she took a long drink from her can of coke. Old Quil was silent for a bit. Thinking to himself, he nodded occasionally, and muttered under his breath.

"Okay then, young lady. I believe that I know what I need to know. For now, just rest easy, but before you go, please allow me to bless you. You know, just to ward off any unnecessary bad dreams."

Bella wondered what kind of bad dreams were ever necessary, but smiled politely and accepted, not sure how a Quileute blessing would work.

Old Quil nearly jumped up out of his lounger and walked over to an old, dusty chest next to his dining room table. He dug through it for just a moment and popped up like a spring, shutting the lid on his trunk and walked over to Bella. In his hand he held some kind of dry grass, twisted into a rope and a lighter. Lighting the rope, he began to wave it back and forth, wafting the smoke over Bella. Closing his eyes, he began quietly muttering words, in what Bella figured was whatever the native language of the Quileute's was. As the smoke began to surround Bella, she began to feel a bit light headed, the hum of Old Quil's voice made her feel drowsy. Looking over at Jake, she whispered, "Is that grass what I think that it is?" Jake just smiled and nodded. Bella's first experience with pot, and it was at an old, nearly toothless man's house. Suddenly the irony of this hit Bella and she began to giggle. Jake looked at her a bit funny and she started giggling even harder. Before she knew it, she was holding her sides laughing out loud, tears leaking out of her eyes. Sobering for a moment and looking around, she realized that the blessing was over, but the funniness of the situation was now turned on her as Old Quil and Jake, speaking in Quileute, were talking and laughing at her. Bella began to giggle again, but gradually, she began to just feel calm and soothed.

Thanking old Quil for having them, they stood to leave.

"Oh, one more thing, young Bella."

"Bella turned, eyebrows raised. "Yes?" Old Quil walked over to his window and took down the most beautiful dream catcher that Bella had ever laid eyes on. Its intricacy was unmatched by anything that she had ever seen, though her experience was limited to flea markets and the like. She admired the grey blue leather that wound its way around the hoop, the silky fibers that looked as if a spider had spun them and the tiny, polished, moss agate beads, here and there. It's colors reminded her of the waters that rushed upon First Beach, carrying seaweed, on a cloudy day.

"Take this with you my dear and rest well. It will catch those unnecessary bad dreams for you."

Bella smiled up at the old thin framed man. "Thank you, so much. It's beautiful!" Old Quil smiled and winked. Turning to Jake, he said, "It's no wonder that young Quil can't stop talking about her. She's quite the beauty!" Bella could have sworn that she could hear Jake gritting his teeth, but he just thanked Old Quil and bid him goodbye. "Quil is going to get a pounding later on." Jake thought to himself. It bothered him to even think about another man ogling her.

Walking back to the Black's home, Bella could feel her eyelids getting heavy. "I think that I could go for a little nap."

Jake looked at her out of the corner of his eye. "Yeah, a nap sounds like just the thing.

Getting home, Jake realized that Billy was already on the phone, talking with Old Quil. Ushering Bella back to the bedroom, he lay down on his bed. To his surprise and delight, Bella climbed into his bed next to him, curled up and fell asleep.

A couple of hours later, Bella awoke, very aware of her close vicinity to Jake. He was asleep, breathing evenly. Bella couldn't resist the urge to reach out and touch him. She lightly ran a finger across his collar bone. Getting more daring she ran the back of her hand across his chest. Touching him, she realized, was quite addictive. Moving her hand down, she allowed her fingers, to lightly slip across his muscular abs, watching her fingers as they ran down them like little speed bumps. Looking back up into his face, she suddenly realized that Jake was wide awake and staring hard at her. She began to apologize, but he stopped her with a kiss.

Pulling back he smiled a wicked smile. "Fair is fair." And as he began kissing her again, he allowed his large, warm hands to travel down her back. Bella felt herself growing very warm. She loved the feel of his touch and wanted more. Breaking the kiss once more, Jake pulled back, asking for permission to continue his exploration with his eyes. Bella's eyes answered back a big yes and then it was she that began the kiss again. His hands traveled further down her back and continued to her bottom. Jake pulled her to him and she gasped at the contact. Wrapping her arms around his neck, she pressed her chest into him, her nipples hard. She wanted to show him what he did to her. Jake was breathing hard. He flipped them over to where he was on top of her. The kiss grew hungrier as he reached between them and eased his fingers under her shirt. Bella was burning for something, something that Jake could give her. All that she wanted was for him to continue. Caressing her stomach, lightly with his fingertips, he moaned her name. "Bella, your skin is like silk." His hand began to travel upward, but he stopped. Pulling back from the kiss, he sucked in a painful breath. The spell was suddenly broken and Bella opened her eyes, questioning him. "What's wrong, Jake? Is there something, well, do you like the way that I feel?"

"Oh, Bells. If you only knew. You drive me crazy. Can't you feel how badly I want you? I just don't want to push you too hard."

"You're not pushing me Jake. I'm right with you."

"Are you saying that you think that we're ready to", he paused, "be intimate?"

"You're all that I ever want, Jacob. I want you to be the first and I want for you to be the last."

Jake swallowed a lump that had just risen in his throat. "You would be my first, too, Bella, and I would sell my soul for you to be the last. I have loved you since I was three years old. But if we're going to do this, I want it to be special."

"What do you mean, Jake? It feels pretty special to me." Bella smiled saucily.

Jake couldn't help but smile at her cheek.

"I want it to be monumental and romantic. Come with me somewhere, tonight."

"Where are we going?" Bella was intrigued.

"The Northern Lights are supposed to be visible tonight and there is somewhere special that I would like to, well, make love to you."

Both Bella and Jake blushed at naming the act itself.

"Okay, Jake. That sounds wonderful." Bella leaned up and gave him a chaste kiss on the lips. Hearing Billy's chair coming down the hall, Jake jumped off of her. Luckily, Billy's chair continued to the washroom. Looking at each other, they both laughed at their relief, breaking a bit of the sudden awkwardness. Neither doubted what it was that they wanted, however.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Billy had called six people to finally track down Esther Swan's number. Dialing, he waited for Charlie's estranged mother to pick up her phone. Instead, a man with a stuffy sounding voice answered. "Swan residence, may I help you?"

Billy was momentarily set aback by this strange man answering Esther's phone. Either she had a butler, or she liked her men young, he thought to himself. "I need to speak with Esther Swan, please."

"Ms. Swan is a busy woman, sir. Is there something that I may help you with?"

"Yes, you can put the phone down and go tell Esther that Billy Black is on the phone. She'll talk to me."

The young man sighed, dramatically. "Fine. Hold please." Billy heard a click and knew that the stuffy little bastard had actually put him on hold. Only a moment passed before he heard the click again.

"Billy? Is that really you?" Esther's voice had gotten a bit lower, but there was no mistaking her, even over the phone.

"Hello Esther. Long time no see."

"Well, yes I suppose so. What can I do for you, Billy?"

"Other than asking about your son, which by the way, he's fine, I need to talk to you about your granddaughter."

The line was silent.

"Granddaughter?"

"Yes, Esther. Your granddaughter who you've never met. Her name is Bella and she is about to need you in the most desperate way. She is dreaming of the great Firebird."

Once again, Esther was silent. Billy was sure that not only hearing from him, hearing that she had a granddaughter, but also hearing that her granddaughter was dreaming of the Firebird, was a whole lot to take in. He heard a shuddering sigh from the other end of the phone.

"Is she in Forks?"

"Usually she is at Charlie's, but right now, she's here at La Push."

"And how is Renee?" There was a bit of tension in Esther's voice.

Billy was surprised that she had the guts to ask at all after the way that she had treated Renee in the first place.

"Renee is well and lives with her husband in Jacksonville, Florida."

"I see." To Billy's surprise, Esther actually sounded a bit sad about this news. "Billy, I understand what you are asking of me. I agree with you. I need to fill this granddaughter of mine in on some of the family history. I have a few things that can't be put off up here, but I can be down in three weeks.

"That's very good of you, Esther. Thank you. Bella is very dear to us."

"What do you mean by, us?"

"I mean myself and my son Jacob. Her boyfriend."

"I see. Well, as I said, I will see you on the 27th. I take it that you still live in the same spot?"

"I do." Obviously there was no love lost between Billy Black and Esther Swan.

"I'll see you, then."

"Good. Thanks."

"Goodbye." The receiver clicked and the line was disconnected. Billy hung up his phone and sat for a moment, heavy hearted. Bella's world was about to get a whole lot more interesting.


	6. Chapter 6

*I in no way shape or form, own these characters, or any rights to the unbelievable fortune that Stephenie Meyer is surely raking in due to the invention of these characters.

*I'd like to send a huge thank you to my reviewers. You all are what helps me to hone my writing and also gives me confidence to allow these characters to take on their own life. Some of you have also given some very interesting food for thought. Love you guys!

*I have no beta, so please excuse grammatical errors. Reviews are most appreciated, educational and motivating. Hope you enjoy.

**Chapter 6**

**Unbreakable Bonds**

An unbelievably clear night had fallen over Forks, Washington. As Jacob had predicted, the Northern Lights filled the sky with twisting and morphing rainbow lights. It was a unique showing, obviously the product of one heck of a solar storm. Billy sat outside of his house with Sue Clearwater, a fire burning in the front yard keeping them warm.

"I've never seen the likes of this, before, Sue. There's some kind of ancient magic in the air tonight." Billy's face was upturned, watching natures lightshow that made the biggest Fourth of July, fireworks celebration seem like a very small scattering of fireflies. Billy didn't realize that Sue was gazing at him, intensely. So intensely, that she could see the colors of the sky, reflected in his dark, almost black eyes.

Suddenly Billy, felt himself being watched and met her eyes. He gently smiled at her as he reached out, offering his hand to her, a most bold move, as anything other than friendship had yet to be spoken of. Blushing quite deeply, Sue immediately reached her hand out and took Billy's in her own. Their eyes spoke the words that only hearts can speak. They both felt more than friendship for one another.

Charlie lay on the sofa, snoring, as the fourth quarter of a Seahawk game prattled on in the background. Suddenly, he was awoken by his doorbell. Blinking his eyes at his fish sounds clock, he was surprised to find that it was 11:45pm. Jumping up from the couch, he raced to the door, for fear that something may be wrong with Bella. Why else would his door be ringing at this time of night? He was not at all prepared for what met him on the other side.

Opening the door, he rushed forward to support the small figure of a woman, badly bruised and battered. This much he could tell. As he took hold of her, her knees buckled and she blacked out. Charlie stood there for a moment, wondering how to handle this odd situation, but he finally got his wits about him and picked her up. She weighed very little, by the feel of her. At most she was a buck twenty. Carrying her over to his sofa, he laid her down on it as gently as possible. Some of her hair was crusted with blood and stuck to one side of her face. The left eye that was visible was so swollen, that it was shut completely, black and blue with bruises. He checked her arms. There were marks that looked as if she had been grabbed by large hands, very hard. Knowing how bad that this woman could possibly be hurt, he immediately got on his dispatch radio that lay next to his gun belt on the coffee table, and radioed for an ambulance and first responders.

"Chief Swan? What's going on over there?" Jimmy, one of the evening dispatch boys, sounded worried.

"I'm okay, Jimmy, just get help first responders and an ambulence here now!"

"Ten Four, Chief!"

Charlie could here Jimmy on the other side, ordering first responders, ambulance and back up to Chief Swan's house.

Charlie ran into the kitchen and got a bowl full of warm water and a cloth and brought it in to the living room, setting it on the coffee table. As he began to gently dab the dried blood that stuck the woman's hair to her face, he already began to hear the police sirens that were dispatched f0r back up at the Chief's house. He had just begun to get the hair to loosened up a bit from the woman's face when a loud knock sounded at the door.

"Chief Swan?" He could hear Amy Hircshinger's voice on the other side, one of his deputies. Running to the door, he let her in.

"Charlie, what in the hell is going on in here?" She looked, cautiously around his home, of what she could see from the foyer.

"She's in here, Amy. And, uh, thanks for coming. I could use a female here. This one just landed on my doorstep about five minutes ago. I opened the door when the doorbell rang and she literally fell over on to me. I carried her in here." Amy noticed that Charlie was visibly shaken. Vaguely aware of the Seahawks game in the background, she passed around the coffee table and took a look at the poor battered woman.

Charlie continued to gently wipe the blood away from the woman's face and as her hair finally loosened, he carefully lifted it away and then jumped back as if stung. "Oh, my God! Oh, God." Charlie turned as white as a sheet and sat down on the ground. "Where is the fucking ambulance?"

"Charlie, what's going on?" Amy was shocked by the normally completely composed Chief Swan's sudden outburst. "Do you know her?"

"Yes I know her! She's my ex-wife, Renee. She's Bella's mother!" Charlie put his head in his hands and squeezed his eyelids together. His eyes burned with tears. With a shaking hand, he reached over and gently laid a hand over Renee's that was lying beside her on the sofa.

Amy stepped back a bit and then walked to the open front door, listening for sirens. Touching the radio on her shoulder, she remained as composed as she could, trying to protect Chief Swan's privacy. "I need an ETA, now, on that ambulance.

"Roger that, one moment." A few seconds of silence and just as she heard the sirens in the distance the dispatch replied. "They're half a mile away. Be there in one minute."

Stepping outside to meet the ambulance, she lowered her voice, as the EMT's jumped out. "Listen, Chief Swan's ex-wife is in there. She showed up on his doorstep and she's badly beaten and God knows what else, so please, let's protect his anonymity here, okay? No radio talk about this one on the way to the hospital, or I'll track you down. Got it?" Both men nodded quickly, knowing Amy's reputation for keeping her promises. They headed straight into the house and started assessing Renee.

By the time they were done, Charlie knew that Renee's blood pressure was dangerously low and that her pulse was week. It also seemed that she had likely been hit in the head with a blunt object, tearing her scalp away from part of her skull. He had no idea how she ended up at his door, but he was glad that she had. He would rather it be his door, than anyone else's. Jumping into the police cruiser, he turned on his lights and siren and followed after the racing ambulance.

Jake and Bella lay quietly in Jake's room, until they heard that all was quiet in the house. Rolling over on to Bella's bed, Jake pulled her to him. "Bells, you know that we really don't have to do this, if you're not ready. I love you and I want our first time to be completely special. I don't ever want you to regret it." He held her close, molding his body to hers, but didn't move to kiss her. He really didn't want her to feel pressured.

Rolling around to face him, Bella looked into his eyes. "Do you want to know how I really feel about tonight?"

"Of course I do, Bells. I love you, honey. We have all the time in the world for this."

"Okay, then. Thanks Jake." Bella took a deep breath. "Thanks for not rushing me." Jake began to assure her that it was okay, but before he could get the words out, she smiled, pulled him to her and pressed her lips to his in a very deep and bold kiss, rolling over on top of him.

"Now, are you sure that you want to do this?" Bella's tone caused Jake to get instantly hard. Kissing her back, he flipped, her over on to her back, pressing his hardness onto her leg. "Well, what are we waiting for?" Bella was breathless. She jumped up and put on her Winter Parka. It was really getting cold outside and she had no idea why Jake wanted to take her outside, some place, but he asked her to trust him, so she would. Pulling on her knitted hat and her warm winter boots, she grabbed Jakes hand and they crept as quietly down the dark hall as quietly as they could. Billy's door was closed and all the lights were off. Jake led Bella by the hand, as his sight was far better than hers in the dark. He ever so quietly opened the front door. They stepped out into the night and shut the door silently behind them. Turning, he saw Bella looking up, full of wonder at the sky. "Jake," she whispered, I've never seen anything like this. It's, well, I can't find the words."

Coming up behind her, Jake put his nearly hot arms around her. "The ancestors say that the heavens are full of mischievous magic on these nights. That they are arguing over what color the sky should be. Of course, the old chief always wins and that is why you see so much blue, but because of the fallout, some of that magic always falls down onto a lucky person below."

Bella smiled at the thought of the magic falling on them tonight. Suddenly, a voice came out of the dark, causing both of them to jump.

"Jacob."

They whirled around, to find Billy, bundled up and sitting near a dying fire about seven feet away. Jake let out a frustrated breath. "Dad".

"Jacob Black, come here this minute!"

Turning to Bella, Jake gave her a pleading look and jogged off toward Billy. Bella was thankful for the darkness as it hid her mortification at being caught sneaking out. No doubt her Dad would be here within the hour to pick her up. Her spirits took a plummet. She took a chance and decided to give in to the pull that she felt toward intimacy with Jake and look how it had turned out.

She could vaguely hear Billy and Jacob as they spoke.

"Son, where in the hell do you think that you're going at this hour of the night, with Chief Swan's daughter?"

"Dad, well, that's kind of personal to be honest."

"Personal, huh? How old are you, Jacob?"

"I'm seventeen, Dad. You know that, so what's the point in asking?"

"I'm just wondering if you understand that you're a man and, well, if you're planning on, uh, consummating your manhood tonight, that you're prepared to deal with all of the aspects that intimacy involves."

"What do you mean, Dad? What aspects, exactly? It's pretty to the point, isn't it? Everybody gets their candy and everyone is happy, right?" Jake was extremely uncomfortable and didn't exactly have to prove to his Dad how deeply in love with Bella that he was and how desperately he wanted to touch her, to make her feel amazing feelings, over and over again, whether he came to his completion or not.

"Don't play dumb with me, Jake. You've been head over heels for her, since the day she arrived from Phoenix. She has chosen you, now. What are you going to do if, well, you know."

"Dad, like you said. I'm a man. I will love her and honor her and take care of her and anything else that evolves from this relationship."

Billy smiled into the dark. "You make me proud, Jacob. Go. Run off with Bella and have a magical night, but for heaven sakes, have her back here by sunrise, just in case Charlie stops by for breakfast, will you?"

Now it was Jake who smiled. "Yeah, dad."

"Good, now get outta here."

Jake leaned over and suddenly hugged his dad, having a new appreciation for him. "I love you, Dad."

"I love you too, son. Now go show your girl what us Black's are capable of."

Jake laughed. "And what exactly is that, Dad?"

"Do I have to spell it out for you, son? Just make sure that she "does", before you "do". Got it?"

"Okay, I'm really done with this talk, now." Jake was starting to get embarrassed, now. Chuckling to himself, he started jogging back to Bella.

"Okay, that was humiliating. I guess Charlie will be here soon, huh?" Bella was mortified.

"Nope. Dad just says to have you back by sunrise, in case Charlie decides to stop by for breakfast." Bella raised her eyebrows.

"It took him that long to say that?"

"Look, Bells, you don't want to know what he had to say." Jake snickered.

"Okay, enough said." Bella gave a nervous giggle. "Well?"

"Hop on my back, Bells, and hang on." Jake turned around and helped Bella onto his back. The ride was magical, under the unbelievable, twisting and changing colors in the sky. Bella was already having the time of her life, hough freezing. Before long, she began to hear the sounds of rushing water. The sound grew closer and closer and then suddenly, she could make out a gorgeous waterfall and a large pool, remarkably that seemed to bubble from within, reflecting the colorful sky. Jake slowed to a stop and helped Bella down from his back. He stood for a moment, his back to Bella, butterflies, flitting around in his stomach. He hoped that he had picked out the right place for what was sure to be one of the most important nights of his and Bella's lives. Fifty foot falls, dropped from a natural hot springs, into another hot springs below. The bottom was covered with glossy black rocks and the water was crystal clear with a steam rising from its surface into the night. Slowly turning to her, he pulled her to him. "I need you to know something, Bella. I love you so very much and I am so very nervous." Jake laughed, self consciously.

Bella squeezed his hands as Jake noticed how cold her hands were. "It's, okay, Jake." Bella had trouble making eye contact with him, but felt an undeniable attraction to him. She had just rode on his muscular back, breathing in the scent that she had come to love breathing in as she drifted off to sleep at night. She loved Jacob Black and she wanted to give herself to him tonight, body and soul.

I'm more than a little nervous too, Jake. I need to say something to you, before we do this."

"Go ahead, honey. I'm listening. He rubbed the back of her hands with his thumbs.

"I'm in love with you, Jake. I can't ever imagine my life without you and, well, if you don't feel the intensity that I feel too, then, please tell me now. I'm a bit nervous that if we do this, that you're going to leave me at some point and . . ." Bella started to cry. She wondered where the hell this was coming from all of the sudden. "I'm just not sure that I could be this close to you, and then lose you. I just can't go through that again. You mean more to me than anyone ever has.

Jake pulled her close, buried in his arms. "Bella, you have just put into words, my own fears. Be with me Bella. Be with me forever. Would you think that I was crazy if. . .?"

"If what, Jake?"

"Well, I know that we're only seventeen and eighteen, but Bella, you know how in love with you I am. Hell, I have been. Could you ever consider marrying a guy like me? I could support us! I'm great with carpentry and plumbing, even a little bit of electrical."

Bella cried even harder. "There is nothing that I could think of at this moment that would make me happier, Jacob. Let's just plan on finishing high school for now, but, yes, Jake. I want to be with you, always. Perhaps I can finish school a bit early, with an online program, or something." Bella didn't mention it right now, but she couldn't bare the thought of trying to go back to school, with everyone just thinking of her as Edward Cullen's ex-girlfriend and the possible reason that he was suddenly, gone.

Jake's heart was pounding. Looking at Bella, he could only smile. Okay then."

"Uh, Jake?"

"Yeah?"

"Why are we here, I mean, it's beautiful and all, but it's just a bit freezing out here. I'm not sure if I can, you know. . . . relax." Bella blushed furiously.

"Bells, dip your hand into the water."

Bella looked at Jake for a moment and then knelt down by the edge of the bubbling pool and dipped her hand in. Sucking in a breath, she was pleasantly shocked. "It's like a hot bathtub!"

"It's a natural hot springs." Jacob looked a bit bashful. "I had hoped that you would like it."

"It's amazing!" Bella looked at the Aurora Borealis reflecting in the surface of the hot springs, steam rising off in little wisps. "Bella felt a bit shy. "Okay, turn around. I really don't think that I can do this with you watching. At least, not this time." There was such innocence between them.

"Yes ma'am." Jake smiled to himself as he turned his back to Bella. He could hear each article of clothing that she removed, he could even hear her shivering, not just with the cold, but with apprehension. Finally she spoke. "You can turn around now." Her voice was almost a whisper. She was so vulnerable. Jake's heart clenched with the moment. He slowly turned around and laid eyes up on the most glorious sight that he had ever seen.

Bella stood, completely naked. Her arms were crossed over her chest and she looked so unsure of herself. There was something in her eyes that he couldn't read at first. Was it, fear? Suddenly Jake realized that she was afraid that he wouldn't like what he saw. He swallowed past the lump in his throat. He was so full of emotion. Walking slowly towards Bella, he gently took her hands and pulled them away from her chest. Looking down at her, his eyes were shining with emotion.

"Bella. You are so very beautiful." Jake choked on a small urge to sob. She took his breath away. Noticing that she was shivering, he pulled her to him and held her. Looking down into her face, he gently touched her cheek with his hand. He took her hand and carefully helped her into the water.

Immediately, Bella felt relief that Jake seemed to truly see her as beautiful. She truly felt beautiful for the first time in her life. Not just tolerable, but special. As she stepped down into the hot springs, a wonderful feeling engulfed her. The hot water brought such relief to her body. Her muscles relaxed as the water began to melt away her tension, from extreme vulnerability and cold. She stood, now, the water just above her breasts and watched Jake, who stood on the bank, looking down at her with those beautiful soulful eyes. Eyes, that were full of only her. Standing for a moment, he slowly pulled up his shirt and slipped it over his head. Bella sucked in a breath at how beautifully and perfectly sculpted his body was. His eyes stayed connected with hers as he unbuttoned his jeans and kicked them off. He was magnificent. Bella took in every detail of him from top to bottom. She worried her bottom lip with shyness as her eyes darted to that certain part of him that her body knew that it wanted to know more. Jake noticed this and smiled a bit. Bella had no clue that the way she worried her lip, enticed him to a nearly torturous level. Slowly he stepped into the water and stood facing her, but not touching. They stood in the lavishly hot water staring into each other's eyes, the lights churning and changing color above and suddenly, it happened like a lightening flash. Jake was looking at the Northern Lights reflecting in Bella's eyes and he suddenly felt as if he was being pulled into her. He saw her, stomach round, hand caressing her belly and smiling, so joyfully at him. Then he was standing in a room, holding a newborn baby, looking worshipfully down at a sweating Bella, exhausted looking, but overjoyed. Time seemed to speed up as he saw Bella walking down an aisle toward him on her dad's arm, two boys walking behind her, one carrying rings and the other spreading flower petals for her to walk on. Then she was older with a touch of grey in her hair. She was still so beautiful, fixing dinner, two huge teenage boys with black eyes and chestnut hair, sitting at a table with Jake. Then, she was completely gray and old. He looked down to see his own gnarled hand holding her soft, but aged hand. And then he was back with her, only it was as if a part of him was still with her.

Bella looked as if she were in shock. She shivered, even though she stood in hot spring water, steam rising around them. She had had a very similar experience, but from her standpoint.

"Jacob. Did you just. . .?"

"I think so, Bells. I've just imprinted on you." He threw his head back and shouted, "I've just imprinted on the love of my life! There is magic here tonight!" He smiled down at her, seeing his own joy reflected in her eyes.

They stood staring at each other for a moment and then they met in the middle. What once was shy, was needful. Touching, kissing, drinking each other in, their hands explored. Jake kissed Bella's neck, working his way down to her collar bone. Lifting her up, he slid her body against his and she sucked in a breath as he took one of her nipples into his mouth. He laved and worshiped her breasts, one at a time. Bella's head was thrown back, a growing ache spreading throughout her torso and between her legs. As Jake lowered her, once again sliding their bodies together, she wrapped her legs around him and felt the very part of him that her body wanted so badly, pressed against her center. Jake could hardly stand the contact, but nearly died when Bella reached out and stroked him from base to tip and then ushered him to her entrance. The instinct to mate was suddenly so strong, common in imprinting, that they couldn't hold back. Pushing into her, he slowly allowed her to get used to his size, her muscles relaxing gradually, he pushed further. Bella cried out and bit down on his shoulder as he stretched her barrier, finally breaking through it. Sheathing himself completely inside of her, he held her there. They both enjoyed the feeling of their bodies connected, one. An outward expression of what had just happened with their very souls. Bella tightened around him and Jake groaned and began slowly to pull out and then he plunged in again. He couldn't help himself, as he began to increase the rhythm. Bella felt for the first time, the feeling that she had longed for whenever she kissed him or touched him. He rubbed against her nerves over and over again and finally she shouted out his name.

"Jake! I think I'm gonna. . . and she spilled over the edge, her world changing forever as the wave of her climax washed over her, her head thrown back, she moaned as the lights overhead dipped and swirled.

Her inner tremors wrenched all of Jake's control as he held her tight against him, feeling her wet breasts pressed against his chest and he cried out with his release, filling her with his hot wet seed.

As their breath slowed, they stayed just like that, neither one willing to let the other one unjoin. Jake rested his sweaty brow on Bella's. Bella Swan. We belong to one another, now. Bella was washed away in the feeling of feeling Jake inside of her soul and still, knowing that some of hers was in him. They were joined. Like Sam and Emily. Suddenly she understood the power of what the imprint really was.

Jake and Bella arrived home just before sunrise. They were shocked to find all of the lights in the Black household on. Jake let Bella jump down from his back and they ran in, through the front door to find Billy sitting in his chair by the phone, his face sober with grief.

"Dad! What is it?"

"Charlie just called. Bella, your mother is in intensive care at the hospital."

"What? What are you talking about? My mom's in Florida."

"Bella, all that I know is that she ended up on Charlie's doorstep tonight and barely made it there. We don't know why she is here, but she is badly beaten. She is currently unresponsive. I'm sorry, Bella."

Bella just dropped to her knees. She couldn't quite figure all of this out. Jake dropped to the floor and gathered her in his arms. "I'm right here, Bella. We'll get through this together. I'll go warm the truck up and we can head to the hospital right now." Rocking her back and forth a few times, he kissed her head and ran outside to get the truck started. That little part of her inside of him, cried out with pain and fear. He would never leave his Bella.


	7. Chapter 7

*I in no way shape or form, own these characters, or any rights to the unbelievable fortune that Stephenie Meyer is surely raking in due to the invention of these characters.

*I'd like to send a huge thank you to my reviewers. You all are what helps me to hone my writing and also gives me confidence to allow these characters to take on their own life. Some of you have also given some very interesting food for thought. Love you guys!

*I have no beta, so please excuse grammatical errors. Reviews are most appreciated, educational and motivating. Hope you enjoy.

**Chapter 7**

Charlie paced the floor of the hospital, waiting for Bella's arrival. He hated having to break the news, through Billy, that her mom was in such a critical state. He had already put out a dragnet for Phil, as he was nowhere to be found, presently. This, of course made him suspect number one in Charlie's book and he meant to make him suffer if it was indeed Phil that was responsible for Renee's injuries.

Spotting a frantic Bella, Jake, with his arm wrapped tightly around her, supporting her. Billy, raked a nervous hand through his hair and met Charlie's anxious eyes. They met half way through the hallway. The last thing that Charlie wanted, was for Bella to just walk in and see her very broken mom.

Bella ran to him and threw her arms around him. "Dad, what is he world is going on? How's mom and how did she get to Forks?"

Whoa, honey, one question at a time." Charlie took a deep breath, to prepare himself and began answering Bella's questions. "I have no idea how your mom got to Forks, but I know that Phil is nowhere to be found, so he's either missing and hurt or dead, or he's responsible. I'm already on it and we'll find out soon enough. You're mom arrived on my doorstep last night. I have no idea how she was able to get there, at all, in her state, or how she came to be in Forks."

"What exactly is her state?" Bella was itching with anxiety.

"Bells, there's no easy way to tell you this, so I'm just going to lay it out there for you." Bella nodded her head, quickly, wanting the details. "She's obviously been severely beaten. Her face is swollen and bruised beyond belief. She's going to need reconstructive surgery on her nose, but that's gonna to have to wait, because she has a subdural hematoma. That means that she has blood under her skull, putting pressure on her brain." Bella felt that her knees were going to buckle, so she found a place to sit down. "Over the bleed, she has a skull fracture. This is the least of our worries. She is obviously the victim of blunt force trauma. Bells, she's damn lucky to be alive. There are finger marks on her arms, that suggests that she was grabbed and shaken. Bella, she also has three compound fractures in her ribs. Earlier, her lung collapsed, but they stabilized her. She is getting ready to go into surgery to relieve the hematoma."

Bella stared ahead for a moment. Billy sat with his head down. Jake stood with his hand on Bella's shoulder.

"If Phil is responsible for this, than we have to make sure that he goes down for this. I mean, I've never seen anything in him to suggest that he would be capable of something like this, but if he turns out to be somewhere out there, alive and mom's in here. I want him taken down!" Bella was angry beyond anything that she had experienced in her life. Her mother was such a peaceful, happy go lucky person. Why would someone do this to her, of all people?

Charlie couldn't help but feel a swell of pride at Bella's strength and sense of vengeance on her mom's behalf. "Don't worry, Bells. Whoever is responsible for this, will be in prison for a very long time. I'll make sure of that and I "will" find them."

"Can I see her?" Bella's voice quivered a bit.

"Just prepare yourself, honey. She's badly beaten. Jacob, please be there with her." Charlie's eyes pleaded with Jacob.

"Of course." Jacob would protect and comfort Bella in any way that she needed.

Bella rose and grabbed Jake's hand, firmly. Walking toward her mom's room, she took a deep breath and walked in. She might as well have not taken that breath at all, because the sight of her mom's bludgeoned face, knocked the wind out of her. She immediately began to crumple, but Jake was there to catch her. He held her close to him.

Looking at them through the glass of the I.C.U. room, Charlie was thankful for Jacob's presence in Bella's life and the deep love that they held for each other. They reminded him a bit of himself and Renee, during and right after high school. He had the feeling, however, that Jake and Bella had what it took to make it last. Thinking of Renee, he had to quell feelings that were still very much alive, though buried by years of distraction.

"Coming out of the room, Bella's face was red and tear streaked, her eyes, blood shot. The Doctor had arrived and wanted to speak with the family. "Hi, I'm Dr. Tunney. Dr. Cullen came to me personally and asked me, specifically to operate on Renee. I'm here to let you know that this is a fairly standard surgery, but of course, there is risk involved with any surgery. I promise you that I am experienced and that I will use every skill that I have, to see that Renee comes through this just fine. If all goes well, she should wake up within a few hours of the surgery. Chief Swan, I'm going to have to ask you to sign some paperwork, really quickly, but we'll begin prepping Renee right away."

Charlie stood and shook his hand. "Thank you, so very much, Dr. Tunney. Show me where to sign.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Four hours later, Renee was out of surgery and her eyes were fluttering open. Seeing Charlie, she smiled slightly. She turned her head and saw Bella and Jake. "Bella." Renee's voice was hoarse. "Jacob Black?"

Bella moved forward and held her mom's hand. "Mom, Jake and I are dating, now. Edward became a bit possessive."

"Yes, I noticed that he was a bit intense last summer." Renee winced and squeezed her morphine pump a few times. Her face relaxing, she motioned Bella closer to her. Whispering, loudly she said. "Good choice, Bella. I like this one. He's quite beautiful." Bella laughed. "Yes, he is isn't he?"

Bella smiled back at Jake and took a bit of joy in the fact that it was him blushing for once.

"Bells, I need to speak with your mom for a few minutes, and then she needs rest. Would you mind?" Charlie felt badly for sending Bella away, but he didn't want her hearing the details of whatever Renee had to say.

"Sure dad. Mom, I'm so glad to see you awake." Tears welled up in Bella's eyes. Renee squeezed her hand. Don't cry for me honey. I'm getting a new nose out of this." Renee's indomitable spirit, was apparently intact. Bella smiled at her mom's joke and then said her goodbyes to leave her alone with Charlie. Jake walked her outside by the hand and then hugged her close. Billy reached out and squeezed Bella's hand. After about fifteen minutes, Charlie walked out of the room, looking like he could have commit murder.

"It was Phil. Seattle police are taking him into custody as we speak. Apparently, he was being drafted by the Mariners and to Renee's surprise was a very mean drunk. He hit Renee in the head with a bat after some kind of altercation, with him while he was drunk. He'll be going before the judge today, but word is that his bail will be set a five hundred thousand. I promise you this, I'll see him hang for this. Excuse, me. I need some coffee. Billy, would you mind if Bella stayed on a bit longer with you?"

"Of course, Charlie. Besides, she's a good cook. Billy winked at Bella and lightened the mood."

"You've always been such a good friend, Billy."

"Sure, sure. I'll find a way for you to pay me back." With a wave of his hand, he motioned Bella and Jake to come with him and let Charlie have his much needed alone time.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hours later, Charlie got some satisfaction, knowing that the bastard was behind bars, but shortly after that, he received the call that his bale had been met and that he was free until his trial in February. Charlie seriously thought about hunting him down but he just couldn't do that as the Chief of Police.

His cell phone rang and he glanced down at it. Bella's school. "Of all the times." Charlie grumbled. Flipping open his phone, he answered. "Chief Swan, here."

"Good afternoon Chief Swan, this is principle Skinner at Forks High School."

"Yes, Caroline. I've known you since Kindergarten. What can I do for you?"

"Are you aware that Bella has been out of school for two and a half weeks?"

"Actually, I am aware. She's caring for a family friend."

"Well, you should know that by law, that doesn't qualify for an absence. I'm afraid that she's now considered truant. You could face jail time for this, or a fine of $1,500.

"Well, "Principle Skinner", you can consider Bella removed from Forks High as of now. I don't like your attitude, Principle Skinner and I could easily find a charge to bring you in on for speaking the way that you have to an Officer of the Law."

"Chief, now, there's no reason to be getting hostile with me."

"No reason for getting hostile? It never occurred to you to ask if anything was wrong with Bella before you began your threats? I am currently sitting in the ICU, with Bella's mother, who just regained consciousness, after brain surgery to remove blood from underneath her skull, due to a beating with a baseball bat by her husband! Bella will not be returning to school! Thank you for your concern about her absences, but I'm pretty sure that Bella could take her GED right now and begin college classes and that's just what she'll do. Billy Black is listed as one of her local legal guardians. I'll have him come in and withdraw her today. That will be all. Goodbye!" Charlie hung up the phone, fuming. Damn school and all that had happened there. The memories alone would haunt Bella if not the rumors that would surely be circulating about Edward's sudden disappearance and Bella's contentment with life. No, she didn't need that right now. Getting on the phone with Billy, he relayed the situation. Billy would have Jake drive himself and Bella to the school this afternoon and have her withdrawn. That would be the end to that mess and the condescension of the bitchy principle in whom he could never stand, anyway.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Billy knocked on the door of Jake's room, not surprised to hear scrambling and the sounds of zippers being zipped. He chuckled to himself. He remembered being young and in love. Jake answered the door, looking slightly put out.

"Yeah Dad?"

"I need for you all to bring me up to Forks High. Bella, your Dad's withdrawing you and wants you to go ahead and get your GED. He would like for you to go to Forks Community College and enroll in some classes for the Fall quarter. You have three weeks to enroll, so we'd best see about getting your GED, today, honey."

Bella sat in stunned silence for a moment. Suddenly, feelings of relief washed over her. Never would she have to walk the halls with the chatter of the "big breakup" of Edward and Bella and the fact that Bella was spending so much time with Jake.

"Okay, Billy. I don't know why Dad made that sudden decision, but I have to admit that it's a relief." Billy truly understood why Bella must be so unfazed by the idea. It would be hell to return to high school after all that she had gone through, recently. Charlie didn't even know about the imprintation and the bond that would now exist between Jacob and Bella. "Well, let's get on the road, kids."

Jake pushed his Dad out to the truck and they all got in, Bella in the middle. Billy didn't know how to talk to Bella about something that had been on his mind, but he decided that it would be best, just to spit it out. Renee would surely come home with Charlie to recuperate and it would probably be pretty apparent, anyway.

"Bella?"

"Yeah?

"I think that there might be something that you need to understand about your Dad, considering all that has gone on in the last two days."

Bella was thoughtful. "And what would that be?" Billy certainly had her attention.

"You know that your Dad, never quite got over your Mom, after she left, right?"

Bella had to think about this one. She found it not to be much of a surprise, since her Dad had once been a happily married, family man, but was now a confirmed bachelor. "I guess that doesn't surprise me, much."

"Well, I just don't want to see him get hurt again, you know? But perhaps things happen for a reason. Your Mom left, because she had a very free spirit and felt stifled in Forks, but maybe, just maybe. . . well, we'll see now, won't we?"

Bella smiled to herself. "We will see, at that. And Billy? Thanks for being honest with me." Bella smiled at him and leaned her head over on his shoulder for a small hug.

Bella had always warmed Billy's heart. Now she was as good as his own daughter, as far as the imprinting went. "You're more than capable of handling all of this Bella. You've made that very apparent." Bella found herself at peace.

After releasing her from school, they went on over to the school board and registered Bella to take the GED test on Saturday. That was two days away. Bella knew that she was completely prepared.

As they drove back toward La Push, other thoughts were invading her mind. Memories of the night before. The closeness to Jake, the feelings, the touches. She felt a now, somewhat familiar stirring and just wanted to get back to the Black's house.

Driving into La Push, Billy asked Jake to stop by Sue Clearwater's to see if she was home. They pulled up in the driveway and her Grand Am was in the driveway. Jake knocked on the door and talked to her for a moment. Jogging back to the truck, he let Billy know that Sue was happy to have a visitor. Jake helped his Dad into his chair and closed the door, entering the driver's side and putting his arm around Bella. He smelled so enticing, Bella's shyness was quickly melting away. She had the courage to ask him for what she needed. "Jacob?"

"Yeah, baby? What is it?"

"I need you."

"Jake was immediately in tune with his imprint. They pulled into the driveway of Billy's house and got out of the truck. Bella said nothing, but pulled him by the hand into the house and back to his bedroom. Jake thought that he knew, hoped that he knew where this was going, but still wasn't sure until Bella pulled off her shirt, unhooked her bra and threw it to the side. She unbuttoned her pants and pulled them down, followed by her panties. "Undress." She needed this and he felt it in his heart. She needed the comfort of being connected with him and abandoning the weight of the world, for a little while.

Jake was more than willing to comply. As soon as he was naked, standing in front of her, she pushed him down on the bed and straddled him. "I need you Jacob. I need you now!"

"Anything, Bells. I love you so much, baby."

Bella leaned down to kiss him, her breasts tickled his chest and he grew painfully hard. Bella sucked in a breath as he pressed against her. She was painfully engorged and wet in need of being one with her Jacob. Raising up, she sheathed him inside of her with one thrust that had them both moaning. Bella began, instinctually to move on him, causing her to cum almost immediately.

Jake watched her with amazement. Her head thrown back and her eyes, wide with amazement. Feeling the pull to find his own completion, he put it off and decided that he would rather see the glorious sight of the effect of the rapture that he was able to give Bella. Pulling her up a bit, he began to suckle her nipples, lightly running his tongue over them. She hissed and bucked on him and he could feel the pulsation of her release, once again. He could no longer hold back and enjoyed his own release, into her. Neither one of them had stopped to thought that he hadn't phased in two weeks, his temperature fairly normal.

Immediately pulling her to him, she lay atop him, both sweaty and spent. "Anything, not just this, that you ever need from me, Bella, I will do for you. I would have, before, anyway, but now we are bonded. I swear upon my life that I will live and die to see you satisfied in life.

Bella held him tight. "Oh, Jake. Is it truly right for anyone to be this happy?"

"If it wasn't, then there wouldn't have been a you and me." Jake held her to him, until he felt her breathing relax and become deep and even. Rolling them over, he slept as well as rain began pattering against the windows.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Three weeks to the day that Renee had arrived on Charlie's doorstep, she was released from the hospital. Charlie would hear of nothing less, but for her to come and stay with him. A closeness had grown between them during Charlie's leave of absence, that would last for another week. Renee would miss him during the day when he went back to work.

It was a strange, bittersweet feeling for her, arriving at the house that she had once shared with Charlie. She had felt horrible for years about how she had left, to "see" the world. She had truly wished many times that she would have just taken a vacation, instead of leaving him. Being a prideful, silly woman, she never quite found the courage to let him know, so she just went on with her life. When she met Phil, she hoped that perhaps, thoughts of Charlie would vanish, but Charlie had been in between the two of them for the entirety of their two years of marriage. As soon as the Mariners had started courting Phil, he had started to drink, along with some of the other guys on the team. At first, he justified it all as male bonding, but when he started bringing it home, Renee noticed that he got a bit mouthy when he drank.

It wasn't until they moved to Seattle, two weeks before the incident, that it really started getting out of control. Renee had planned on surprising Bella, that she would only be living a few hours away again, but Renee found herself waiting up most nights for Phil to come home. Looking out of her new bedroom window, she would catch herself wondering why she left the beauty of Washington State. She would wonder what Charlie was doing right then, just a few hours north. Finally Phil would come home, smelling like Gentlemen's Jack and cheep perfume.

One night, she had had enough and decided to leave. Phil had arrived while she was packing her things and it all quickly escalated. He had grabbed her, shaking her until her teeth crashed together, and then he backhanded her. She felt her nose crunch and couldn't see that he had picked up a bat, through the tears running out of her eyes in reaction to the pain in her nose. She remembered the feeling of the blow being surreal and the clink that the bat made as it hit her head, then, it all went black. She woke up, in shock after a couple of hours and called a cab, paying the 350.00 for the ride to the address that she knew so well.

Now, she looked back at Charlie as she stared out of the window, her face and nose bandaged from the recent surgeries. Here he was. It turned out that the man of her dreams, was the very man that she ran away from for greener pastures, not fifteen years ago. Tears leaked out of her eyes, wondering if he could ever find it in his heart to love her again.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Bella began her first two college courses at Forks Community College. She had chosen two art classes. Stained glass and Pottery Throwing, both at beginner levels. She found the pottery class to be incredibly cathartic, her teacher remarking on how quickly she had learned to center and raise the walls. The stained glass class, however was her favorite. The process of cutting the glass and sanding and brushing the edges, piecing them together to make pictures and soldering them with copper, was amazing. She was so good at it by the third class, that she had already created two pieces based on places that she had been and loved in Forks and La Push. Her teacher, Shona Spaeth, was so impressed, that she invited Bella to hang her pieces in her gallery in Port Angeles and even offered her a part time job, manning the gallery, while Shona was teaching. Bella jumped at the chance, as it would allow her studio time, to work on even more pieces, from photographs that she had taken.

Jake had also had some good news, as Bella shared the excitement of her day, that night. He had been hired on by a contractor, who had seen him in town, as an apprentice. The contractor said that he could use someone with Jake's size and strength on his crew. Jake's experience in contracting around the rez, didn't hurt a bit, either.

Suddenly, things seemed to be coming together for the two of them.


	8. Chapter 8

*I in no way shape or form, own these characters, or any rights to the unbelievable fortune that Stephenie Meyer is surely raking in due to the invention of these characters.

*I'd like to send a huge thank you to my reviewers. You all are what helps me to hone my writing and also gives me confidence to allow these characters to take on their own life. Some of you have also given some very interesting food for thought. Love you guys!

*I have no beta, so please excuse grammatical errors. Reviews are most appreciated, educational and motivating. Hope you enjoy.

**Chapter 8**

Bella was so excited. As she drove into Port Angeles, this was her first day, working at Shona's gallery, "Reflections." The only thing nagging at her, was the fact that she seemed to have caught a slight cold, but there was no way that she was going to let that stop her. Her spirits were even higher than her temperature. She kept a box of Kleenex next to her in the truck, but she hadn't as of yet, started the runny nose, sneezing part of the cold yet, apparently. Apart from a fever, she was fine.

Pulling up in front of the gallery, she picked through her keys and found the key that Shona had given her, during her last class. Bella already had seven pieces hanging in Reflections. She already loved her job and this was her first day. Hearing the tinkling little bell over the door as she entered, she disarmed the security system and turned on the lights. The gallery was enchanting, with floor to ceiling, works of stained glass, filtering in the normally, gray, Port Angeles light.

Starting a pot of coffee, she flipped the sign to open and head behind the counter to the working studio area. She took a mental inventory of all of the colors and textures of glass that were carefully laid into shelves, each separated by a about a quarter of an inch, in a specially designed shelf. She sat against the counter and began to dream about which picture in her camera that she wanted to work from today. First Beach, perhaps? That thought made her smile as she thought of the cliffs around the fine sand and the driftwood log that she and Jacob had spent so much time sitting on and talking in the past. She also loved the idea of creating the sea foam green color of the waves as they rolled in, clipped with foam. Checking the clock, it was 9:01am, so she ran to the door to flip the sign to open. The moment she turned from the door, the bell rang, causing her to jump. It made her already hot head pound. Composing herself, she turned around, a pleasant smile on her face. "Welcome to Reflections. I'm Bella, please let me know if you need any help."

"Thank you, the young professional woman smiled back. But, actually, I am here for a Miss Swan? Miss Bella Swan?"

A drop of sweat ran down Bella's nose and she quickly grabbed at her box of Kleenex and dabbed at it, slightly embarrassed. "Well, I'm Bella Swan, but this is my first day here." Bella attempted a smile through the drummer that pounded away in her temples.

"Yes, ma'am, but your work has been here for a week."

"That's true. What can I do for you, today?" Bella was feeling very strange. This situation felt a little strange, too.

"I represent a private buyer who has taken an interest in your work. My employer wishes to remain anonymous, but he is interested in all of your work that is hanging here and wishes to offer you a commission of a large body of work."

The room was spinning, slightly, but Bella heard every word of that.

"I'm sorry. I don't quite understand. I'm just a novice. I only began working with stained glass a month ago."

"Yes, ma'am, but it seems that my employer feels that your work strikes a personal note with him. Your work appeals to him, so he is prepared to offer you, this much," the woman wrote a figure down on a sticky note and passed it to Bella," for you to create one very large piece for a house that he is building, plus several more large pieces in addition to every piece that is hanging in here. You, see, he plans on using your work, instead of clear windows."

Bella glanced down at the sticky note and nearly fell over. This sort of stuff didn't happen in real life. Was she hallucinating? A droplet of sweat slid down her temple and on to the figure. $75,000.00, smearing it a bit. "This is just the first installment. You will receive two more as the project progresses, should you decide to accept."

"Well, I'd be a fool to say no." Bella was feeling quite woozy, all of the sudden.

"Excuse me, ma'am, but are you quite alright?" The young business woman, seemed to notice that Bella was struggling a bit. Shaking it off, Bella concentrated.

"So, do you have a contract or something that I need to look over? And why is your buyer anonymous?"

The woman was thumbing through her briefcase. "Well, some of our clients are celebrities and the very rich and the like, and prefer to remain anonymous. I hope you understand. As for a contract, I have a proposal. Her it is, Miss Swan." She set a stack of papers, neatly enveloped in a clear plastic case. "Of course, this is quite a project, so you have the month to get back to us. Well, nice meeting you, Miss Swan. Hope that you feel better, dear!" With that, the woman was off, the bell tinkling, once again as she left. Bella just stared, hazy headed, after her. What in the hell had just happened? She had been offered a huge amount of money from a buyer who liked her work! She was thrilled, but her body, wouldn't quite seem to comply.

Shaking her head, she pulled out her phone and called Jake, immediately. She wasn't sure whether he was busy working or not, but she had to at least try and tell him. Four rings and he answered. "Hey, Bells. I'm on a quick break for your phone call, what's up, baby?" Jake sounded out of breath.

"I'm a little under the weather, babe, but you wouldn't believe what just happened."

"What happened? Are you okay, Bells, you don't sound like yourself."

"I don't feel like myself, either, Jake. It's strange. I'm burning up and sluggish. My head's foggy, but I've got no other flu symptoms, but that's not the point. Some anonymous guy's agent just came in and offered to buy all of the pieces that I have hanging in here, plus a large commission for a house that he's building. He's offering me three installments of 75,000 dollars to fill his house with windows made out of my work."

The line was silent for a long time. "Bells, are you shitting me? I love you babe, but I've got a lot of work to do, here, honey."

"Jacob! It's the truth. I'm holding the proposal in my hand. Anyways, I gotta go. Gotta find some Aspirin around here somewhere, I'm burning up. I love you, Jake. We'll talk more later." Before Jake could even answer she had hung the phone up, desperately looking for some kind of fever reducer. She found some Advil, but it didn't seem to help much. By the time that Shona came in at 1:00pm, Bella looked like death.

"Bella! You look terrible, honey. You should have called me! Are you okay?" Bella couldn't quite hear Shona's words through the buzzing in her head, but she heard the voice inflections. Shona seemed to spin with the room and then, Bella blacked out.

Shona picked up the phone in a panic and dialed 911. "Hi, this is the gallery, Reflections and 892 Denny Blvd. I need an ambulance…..yes, my co-worker just collapsed. . . . yes, she's breathing and her pulse seems regular, but she's incredibly hot to the touch." Shona listened as they gave her certain things to look for, but Bella just seemed to have a bad case of the flu. After getting off of the phone with the EMT's Shona grabbed Bella's phone and called Jake.

"Hello?"

"Jacob?" Jake was taken aback. This was Bella's number, but it wasn't Bella.

"Who is this?"

"I'm sorry, this is Shona Spaeth. I own the gallery that Bella works at and I'm her stained glass teacher."

"Oh, sure, sure. What can I do for you, Ms. Spaeth?"

"You need to come to the gallery immediately. Bella's collapsed and the EMT's are on the way."

"Oh, my God! Is she alright? I'll be there in ten minutes!"

"Jake, she seems to be stable, so don't kill yourself getting over here, but she's burning up with fever and she seems to be really fuzzy headed."

"I'll be right there." All of this sounded freakishly familiar to Jake. The flu, with only a few flu symptoms, but fever being the worst of it all. Surely, she was not . . . there's no way. Jake yelled at his boss what had happened and he was given leave with well wishes from several of the guys.

He pulled up just as the EMT's were looking Bella over.

"I'm Jacob Black. I'm her, well, her boyfriend. We live together. What's going on?"

One of the EMT's turned to him. A man in his 50's, that didn't look like he could even lift Bella without hurting himself, he was so out of shape.

"It'll be alright, Mr. Black. Calm down, now. Just seems like a bad case of the flu. Dr. Cullen's on his way over, to have a look at her, but he thinks that all she'll needs is some fluids and some rest."

Jake relaxed a bit, but wouldn't feel totally at ease until Carlisle got there. "Speak of the Vampire." He laughed to himself. Here came Carlisle himself, his normal calm demeanor.

"Ah, Jacob. You seem to be doing quite well with that shoulder." Carlisle began taking Bella's pulse and looking into her eyes with a pocket flashlight. "So sorry to hear about her mother." Carlisle was making a bit too much small talk for Jake's comfort. Finally, removing the stethoscope from his ears, he leaned in close to Jake. "Get her back to La Push. I'll meet you there. She'll be alright, but there is something that Alice saw that you all with be finding out today. Well, at least you, but I need to double check samples of both of your blood. Bella will be alright in the end, Jake. You've got to trust me."

There was no falseness in Carlisle's face. Jake did trust him, so he nodded and lifted Bella into her truck and drove her home, to his house, after allowing Carlisle to take two vials of both of their blood. Carrying her past Billy and an older, attractive woman at the table, Jacob only nodded and then laid her in his bed.

"Jacob, what in God's green earth is wrong?" Billy looked half panicked, half embarrassed. Suddenly, the older woman was standing behind him, looking intently at Bella. "It has started." Was all she said and she made her way slowly over to Bella and stared at her for a moment. A single tear ran down her cheek and then she stood at Bella's head, holding it in her hands and began to chant. Jake was only somewhat familiar with the dialect. It was from up north. It was obvious that this woman was indigenous to a tribe from around Vancouver. She was still quite attractive, though surely in her early sixties. Suddenly Jake noticed the similarities. This woman had Bella's eyes, high cheekbones and the shape of her nose. Bella, obviously had Indian blood in her, that Jake didn't know about. Looking at Billy questioningly, Billy sighed and motioned Jake into the kitchen.

Jake was shaking as he walked ahead of his Dad into the kitchen and thankful for the kitchen chair. What the hell was going on here and why hadn't Bella told him about her heritage, or her grandmother.

Billy pulled up to the table. "Jacob, I don't have a lot of time, so listen and listen good. That is Esther Swan, Charlie's mother. Charlie and Esther had a falling out years ago. Esther is a medicine woman and she didn't think that Renee was good medicine for Charlie, so she forbade Charlie to see Renee. Well, of course, you don't forbid Charlie to do anything, so when they got married, Esther left and they've never spoken since. Charlie's dad was a man named Markus Swan. He worked his way up the ranks in the Arapahoe Casino, and eventually ended up owning it. He was twenty years older than Esther, when she met him, but they fell in love. Markus died of massive heart failure, when Charlie was only eighteen months."

Jake felt like taking a speeding freight train to the chest, would be easier than trying to process all of this information. Billy continued.

"Charlie grew up here, very privileged, but he and I have known each other since we were babies. Esther's cousin was a Makah, who married into our tribe. Esther, was always here and so was Charlie, so he grew up, comfortable with our ways. When Esther left, she cut him off and he was happier to make his own way in the world anyway."

"Okay, Dad, so what does this have to do with Bella and why is Esther Swan, here?"

"Son, there is no easy way to tell you this. As you can imagine, the cold ones are everywhere and we are not the only tribe with spirit warriors." Jake felt his stomach sink at where he knew this was going.

"The Cowichan Tribe women, well Jake, they phase into, Firebirds."

Jake stared at Billy as if he had just taken his own arm off and smacked Jake in the head with it. Jake put his head in his hands. "Are you trying to tell me that Bella is going to just turn in to a bird, Dad?" Just then, Charlie burst through the door.

"Where is she?"

"Charlie", Billy tried to calm him. "She's going to be okay, but there's something that you need to know before you go in there."

"I don't have time for this, Billy!" Charlie barged his way back to Jake's room, only to stop short, paling. He sat down hard on Bella's bed.

"Mom. What are you doing here?"

"Charlie. It's been a long time." Esther had a gentle, but stubborn smile on her lips.

"We'll talk later, Mom, but you know that you are not welcome at my house."

"I did not come for you, son. I came for the Granddaughter that I was never told that I had, but there will be time for us to talk. There is much that we should discuss."

Charlie waved her away, with a fleeting hand. "Bells?" Bella of course, didn't respond. He laid a hand on her head and winced. Jake and Billy had come into the room.

"How long has she been like this?" Charlie's eyes were wild.

"About two hours, Charlie." Jake took one look at Bella and laid down next to her. Two hot tears poured down his cheeks. He would do anything, anything, to keep her from going through what he had gone through, phasing. This was too much at one time.

"Charlie, Dr. Cullen will be here soon. Relax." Once again, Billy tried to placate his friend.

As if on cue, once again, Carlisle came in, his brows pinched together. Esther's head flew up and her nostrils flared as she looked at Billy for explanation as to why one of the "Cold Ones" had just walked into his house. Billy gestured her into the kitchen to explain the very long story of how the Cullen's had come to be allies.

Dr. Cullen put his hand on Charlie's shoulder. "She will certainly be okay, Charlie. I've run some blood tests, and it's just a bad case of mono. She will be alright. She just needs rest, so I would suggest that you go to the hospital and have some blood drawn to see if you've been exposed and then go straight home and get some rest. Take care of Renee. I promise that I'll take excellent care of Bella and she will be just fine in a few weeks. She's just exhausted. I'll get an I.V. of fluids and anti-inflammatories going, to lower her fever." Carlisle's eyes pled with Charlie.

Charlie looked overwhelmed and exhausted. Finally after a moment, he nodded his head. Placing a kiss on Bella's head, he held her hand for a moment and left to follow Dr. Cullen's instructions.

"Okay, Carlisle. Now that Charlie's gone, what's really going on, here?" Jake looked as if he could have phased right there. He had never experienced so much anxiety at one time, in his life. "You took samples of both of our blood. Why and what did you find?" Jake bordered on confrontational, but Carlisle understood. He was no stranger to frightened loved ones of patients in his care.

Esther walked into the room and sized Carlisle up. Slowly she nodded her head to him. Rising, he shook her hand quickly, introducing himself and telling her that he was happy to meet Bella's Grandmother, remarking that she had a most unusually lovely scent to her. Jake and Billy raised their eyebrows at this remark, but were quickly drawn back to the matter at hand.

Facing Jake, he finally began to speak. "Jacob, I looked closely at both yours and Bella's DNA. I pretty much found what I had suspected. You carry two strands to every normal person's one. So does Bella's. However, your second strand is clearly, wolf DNA, I have never seen the like of hers. She is simply phasing, Jake. I anticipate that this is why Ms. Swan is here. Carlisle smiled politely and nodded in Esther's direction. I anticipate that Ms. Swan is aware of what this strange strand of DNA that I found." Carlisle chose to keep his suspicions to himself here, for now.

"There is however, one other thing that I have found, that you need to know about Jake. If you give me a moment I'll let you see it for yourself." Jake nodded at Carlisle, arms crossed in front of his chest.

Carlisle disappeared to his car and reappeared carrying many parts to a machine that looked like a computer, but with different pieces than a normal computer.

"Billy, you may be here for this, but I'll ask that you remain by Bella's head." Billy and Jake were confused, but Billy nodded his agreement. The room was so full of both Jake's and Bella's beds, he didn't have much choice anyway. Carlisle literally carried all of the equipment over the beds and to the other side of the room. Plugging in the computer-like machine, he connected a wand looking thing to it, by a cord, and placed a condom over it. Jake was getting seriously confused.

Carlisle, looked to Jake, then. Jake, I'm going to have to do an ultrasound on Bella's pelvic region. May I have your permission as her doctor to remove her jeans and underwear? I will of course drape her with this sheet. Carlisle held up a clean white folded sheet.

"Carlisle, what the hell is going on?" Jake was growing more and more frustrated. What in God's name could be going on in Bella's pelvic region?"

"It really is necessary, I assure you." Jake did, however, trust Carlisle and needed to know, so he quickly nodded his approval.

Billy turned his chair around as Carlisle professionally removed the clothing on the lower half of Bella's body, draping her bottom half, discreetly. Jake sat beside her and held her hand. Bella's eyes began to flutter.

"What's going on? Jake? Carlisle? Where am I?" Jake breathed a huge sigh of relief and Carlisle beamed.

"You're here at our house, honey." Jake hugged her closely, kissing her all over her face.

"Okay, well, why am I naked from the waist down? Carlisle! What the hell?"

"Bella, I'm a doctor, I see this all of the time. Now lie still. I'm so glad that you're awake, though you're going to need plenty of rest until your fever drops." Carlisle had his stern Doctor face on.

"Fine, but what are you doing down there?" Bella was slightly mortified that Carlisle had now seen what only Jake had seen until now.

"Just watch the monitor." Carlisle looked intense, but for all the world that he was hiding something. How bad could this be? Jake and Bella shared a reassuring glance with one another.

"Okay, Bella, you're going to feel some cold down here from the gel and just some pressure as I insert this into your, well," he looked around the room, "you know."

"Carlisle, just get it done, please. Get this over with!" It wasn't enough that she was getting her first pelvic exam, but the audience just made it nearly too much to bare.

Carlisle pushed the ultrasound wand, carefully into Bella's vagina. He moved the wand around inside of her in ways that she didn't think that there possibly was room for, then he smirked, and clicked a button on the computer and the screen froze on that shot.

"That. Right there! That's what I'm trying to tell you about." Carlisle looked as if he was going to jump out of his seat. Bella and Jake just squinted at the screen that looked like a partial circle. Suddenly Carlisle began to type. He typed A and then B.

"Uh, Carlisle, you're gonna have to be a bit clearer here. What's wrong with Bella?" Jake was growing impatient, to say the least.

Carlisle sighed impatiently and turned the monitor and typed a bit more, than pushed a button and a black and white copy of what they were just looking at on the screen printed out. Smiling, he passed it to Jake.

Jake looked hard at it and wiped a nervous hand over his head. "Is this?" Carlisle smiled and nodded.

"What? Would somebody let me in on what 's going on?"

Jake suddenly got that wide, beautiful Jacob grin and looked at Bella. "Well Bells, you'd better take that commission. We're gonna need the money."

Bella took the small picture from him. Printed over to blobs, were the words baby A and baby B. Bella's mouth fell open.

"Congratulations, you two. It's twins!" Carlisle was positively beside himself now.

Billy asked for the picture and held it in a shaking hand. "Oh, my God, Jake. These are my Grandbabies." Billy's voice held an air of wonder.

Bella was still in shock. Carlisle's voice became gentle. "Would you like to hear the heartbeats?"

Bella and Jake both nodded in unison. Carlisle pressed a button and two very strong, very fast heartbeats rang out in Jacob's bedroom. Bella smiled and grabbed Jake's hand. "We're going to be parents, Jake. Twins!" Bella started crying. The truth finally hit home and she could do nothing but smile. Jake edged her shirt up and placed a soft kiss on her tummy. "Our babies. Half of you and half of me." Jake was all smiles.

Billy reached for Jake's hand with his own shaking one. "Congratulations son!" Jake shook Billy's hand. Tears fell from Billy's eyes. This was such a beautiful moment. That is, until Bella bent over the side of her bed and wretched on the floor.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Esther had very subtly crept out of the house. Clearly this was a very private and monumental moment for her Granddaughter. Her Granddaughter, who didn't even know that she existed, yet.

Carlisle congratulated them both heartily and promised them the very best of care for these two little wonders growing in Bella's belly. Bella was approximately six weeks along. Carlisle let them know that another six weeks and that they would technically be out of the woods. He did feel, however, that they had best wait to tell Bella about her phasing, passing it off to her as a bad bout of the flu, ordering bed rest and lots of fluids. Carlisle and Jake had privately and quickly decided that this was best for now. Carlisle started Bella on an I.V. drip of fluids, which made her have to pee constantly and a bit of Reglan, to keep the nausea in check. Finally, they all decided to let Charlie and Renee know the next day, as Bella was getting very tired. Carlisle left, promising on call service, 24/7, until these babies were out and breathing, healthily.

Jake and Bella were relieved when everyone left. Jake curled himself protectively around the love of his life. The woman, who invaded his soul, and his two babies and fell fast asleep, along with Bella. They would need their rest, once word got out.


	9. Chapter 9

*I in no way shape or form, own these characters, or any rights to the unbelievable fortune that Stephenie Meyer is surely raking in due to the invention of these characters.

*I'd like to send a huge thank you to my reviewers. You all are what helps me to hone my writing and also gives me confidence to allow these characters to take on their own life. Some of you have also given some very interesting food for thought. Love you guys!

*I have no beta, so please excuse grammatical errors. Reviews are most appreciated, educational and motivating. Hope you enjoy.

**Chapter 9**

**Tying Up The Loose Ends**

On Saturday afternoon, Esther Swan arrived on Charlie's doorstep, taking a deep breath, before she rang the doorbell. Opening the door, Charlie's face fell immediately. "I told you that you're not welcome here." Charlie, however, didn't enforce this as he left the door open and turned around to head to his Lazy Boy, with the Seahawks game on in the background.

Esther was not used to being treated as such, but just the same, if there was one thing that she had, it was dignity, and if it was one thing that she knew, it was that she had screwed up, so many years ago. It was up to her to make it right, now.

Squaring her shoulders, she walked right into the house, as if it were her own and shut the door behind her. Ignoring the fact that Charlie was ignoring her, she crossed the room as if she had done it a hundred times and sat on the sofa. Looking to her right, she smiled at Renee. "Hello, dear. It's been a very long time." Renee didn't quite know how to respond, but just smiled back, confusion and nervousness, infused with her countenance.

"Charlie, you may choose not to listen to me, but I will say this to you anyway. You are my only child and I have always loved you, fiercely. I am however, one of the most stubborn, opinionated women on the face of the planet." Charlie stared straight ahead at the game, sipping on his beer as if he never heard a word that she said. Renee's eyes grew wider and wider as Esther admitted these things. This was something that she was sure that she would never see come to pass in Esther's lifetime.

Esther continued. "I was wrong, Charlie, to try and keep you two from each other." Charlie still did not look at her, but muted the game. You could hear a pin drop.

"You know that I am a seer, a medicine woman." Suddenly, Charlie's jaw tightened.

"Now don't start that Indian crap with me, Mom. Anyway, why don't you just tell me why you're here, so that I can get back to the Seahawk's game?"

"Charles Allen Swan, I am trying to tell you why I am here, and don't speak to your Mother that way!" Charlie's head snapped toward her, but he kept his mouth shut.

"I saw that Renee had a very free spirit. I saw her being blown by the wind, here and there and I didn't want you getting hurt. At the time, I felt that I couldn't stay and watch it happen, but I was a fool." Charlie's features softened slightly. Esther had no clue that Charlie and Renee had been apart for so many years, or why. Maybe, just maybe, he ought to lend her an ear, even if for a moment.

"I have known for some time that Renee's spirit has been blowing her back home to you. Her heart has come to rest here and has been here for some time." Renee's sharp intake of breath, caught Charlie's attention, at the absolute deepest secrets of her heart being read, like some kind of telepathic Crossing Over episode. Charlie looked at Renee, suddenly, as if he were going to cry.

"Well, Mom, I'll tell you this. You were right. Renee and I have been divorced for almost fourteen years. She just came back from the hospital with me after a brutal beating by her husband." Renee looked sheepish. Esther looked her square in the eyes, empathy showing on her face at Renee's fading bruises and bandaged nose.

"There is no need to feel shame, Renee. Our spirits are who we are. Who we were created to be. The important thing is, that you have finally answered the call of your heart and come home, to Charlie."

Charlie glanced at Renee, who's eyes were now brimming with tears. She couldn't make eye contact with him.

"Renee, is this true? Have you been wanting to come back?" Charlie was his usual calm, casual self, but inside, he was a shipwreck of emotions.

Tears spilled down Renee's face. "It's true. Even since before I married Phil. I was afraid, Charlie. I left you, with such a bad attitude and so much anger at your attachment to Forks. Now, I realize that the only attachment that matters is, well, to you and to Bella." Renee looked at Esther. "And I'm so sorry for causing you grief, Esther. I'm even more sorry that you were right about me, about who I was. Charlie deserved better."

Esther did something that Charlie never would have expected from her. She showed true compassion toward Renee. She threw her arm around Renee and hugged her, like a mother, wiping her tears away with her free hand. "There now. There is no need to apologize to me. It was only me seeing myself in you. We can only be who we are, Renee. You came back to Charlie when you needed him most. I came back, because I found out that I had Granddaughter. We both abandoned him, but never in our hearts." Esther smiled down into Renee's tear stained face.

"Gee, thanks Mom. You came here for Bella, but not for me? Than what in the Hell are you doing here?"

"I told you Charlie, I'm a stubborn old woman! But I'm a stubborn old woman, who loves her son, deeply and always has. I'm sorry for abandoning you, Charlie. I'm sorry for being exactly what I prejudged Renee to be."

Charlie tried to suck it in, be a man about this, but he broke like a dam. Suddenly, he found himself moving toward his Mother's other arm, feeling her once again. "Okay." Was all that he could manage to say over the lump forming in his throat. Leaning forward a bit, he raised Renee's chin up, until she met his eyes. "Welcome home, Renee. I never stopped loving you and by God, I know I never will. I'm glad that your heart has come to rest here." Renee melted. Charlie suddenly rolled his eyes at the three of them. What a picture they must make right now. Like some support group, or something, but he just didn't care somehow. In a matter of minutes, his relationship with his mother and his ex-wife, were healed up, like an old wound, that suddenly closed, clean.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Bella now awoke, as she had been for the past four days, before the sun, making a run for the bathroom and emptying what little contents of her stomach that she had, into the toilet. As always, Jake was there in a moment, with a washcloth, wetting it down. He placed it on the back of her neck and disappeared for a moment, as her dry heaves began to ease up. Reappearing, he had a cold can of Ginger Ale, with a straw and a package of Saltine crackers. Bella felt wretched, but she couldn't help but smile up at her loving, attentive, worrisome, boyfriend.

"Thanks again, Jake." She took a sip of Ginger Ale and let it sit in her stomach for a moment. Jake flushed the toilet for her and sat down next to her on the floor, wrapping her in his arms.

"I'm so sorry, Bells. I'm so sorry that I did this to you. I mean, not about the twins, but, the sickness." Jake looked sheepish.

"Jacob, I'll be fine. It's always gone by around 10:00am and my fever's broken. See?" Bella pulled his hand up to her clammy, cool forehead. Jake smiled at this.

"Great! I'll let Carlisle know!" Jake helped her up off of the bathroom floor and back to their cramped room. Bella knew better than to lie down again. She began to nibble on a cracker, when she noticed Jake's worried brow as he rubbed the spot between his eyes. He was thinking about something.

"Jake, what is it?"

"It's just that, well, we're going to need more room, Bells. We're going to be a family, now." Jake's eyes seem to plead with her for something that she couldn't put her finger on. She waited for him to continue as she tested another sip of Ginger Ale.

"I have a good job, now, so even if you can't fulfill your commission, I can still take care of you and the babies."

"Jake, I have no intention of letting that commission go, but I know that you will take care of us, babe. You already are." Bella smiled at him. Jake smoothed her hair back from her clammy brow.

"Well, it looks like we're gonna need more room, so I was thinking that we should, maybe start looking for a place." Jake was talking, but he wasn't saying everything. "Bells, how would you like to get some fresh air?"

Bella knew that whatever it was that he was trying to say, just couldn't come out until he was ready and she really could use some brisk cold air, right about then.

"That sounds wonderful. Let me pull on my boots and my jacket." Jake helped her into her clothes as if she were made of spun glass. Bella tried not to smile. He was taking care of his imprint and his children and she didn't want him to think that she was laughing at him. It was just so sweet, the way that he had truly changed overnight, to accommodate her needs. She had a new understanding and respect for the power of their imprint.

Walking out the door, it was pitch black and frigid. She trusted Jake's vision in the dark to guide them as they headed toward first beach. Bella breathed in big gulps of the fresh cold air, each breath calming her stomach, more and more. As they approached the walkway to the beach, the sun began to peek its way over the mountains behind them, bathing the beach in a beautiful golden glow. Now she could see that they were walking toward the log that they had sat on so many times together.

Sitting down, Jake pulled her to him. "There's been something I've been wanting to ask you."

"Here it comes, finally," she thought to herself. Poor Jake, he didn't need to be afraid to ask anything of her. She would do it for him, whatever it was.

"Bells," Jake pulled something out of his jeans pocket. This got her attention. "I know that I can't afford much right now, but," he got down on one knee in front of her. Bella's hands flew to her mouth and her heart lept.

"Bella Swan, my imprint, my love, mother of my children. Please say that you'll marry this poor construction apprentice and make me the happiest poor construction apprentice in the world." He gave her the beaming Jacob smile, bright and wonderful in the rising sun. Opening the box, she looked at the ring. He knew her so very well. It wasn't a cliché diamond. She had never wanted diamonds. It was, however, the most beautiful, oval shaped, fieriest opal that she had ever seen. It was rather large and set in white gold. She felt hot tears roll down her cold cheeks.

"Yes, Jacob. I will marry you!" She hugged him to her. "With all of my heart." He kissed her, then. "Oh, Jake, I haven't even brushed my teeth, yet. I'm so sorry!"

"Hush, Bells. Come here and kiss me again." And she did, with all of the love that she had for the man that she had chosen and loved more with every day that passed.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Bella had seen Jake off to work, with his lunch packed, kissing him goodbye, before he climbed into his Rabbit and headed to work for the day. He had an extra spring in his step, this morning, which warmed Bella's heart through and through. Poor Jake had gotten a ribbing for his little Volkswagen Rabbit at the construction site, but he took it in good stride. Waving goodbye, she headed inside to ready herself for a visit to Emily's to share the good news of the morning and a cup of Red Raspberry Leaf Tea, from Emily's own garden, that Emily insisted that she drink at least three times a day, for the babies.

Stepping out of the hot shower, she wrapped herself in a towel and wiped the condensation of the mirror. It surprised her when she caught herself smiling. Looking down at the ring, a lump rose in her throat. She was so happy. She began to cry again. "Dang hormone's", she muttered to herself and wiped her eyes. She dried her hair, brushed her teeth and got dressed. Climbing into her truck, she let it warm up a minute, before she headed down the road, deeper into La Push, to Emily's enchanted cottage.

Knocking on Emily's front door, she was greeted with the usual kind smile, warm hug, and lovely scents of drying herbs that seemed to permeate Emily's kitchen. Emily ushered her inside out of the cold and sat her down at the table, quickly pouring her a cup of the already brewing tea.

"So?" Emily seemed expectant.

"So, what?" Bella was a bit confused.

"Well, you're positively radiant, Bella. I mean, I know that you're preggers and all, but there's something more this morning. Out with it sister."

Bella indulged herself with a huge smile and held out her left hand. Emily jumped up out of her chair, still holding Bella's hand. "Oh, my God! Oh, could this get any more romantic? Okay, spill. How did he ask you and wow, that's a beautiful opal, Bella. It's so you!"

Bella giggled at Emily's tirade and shared the story of their engagement. Emily was overjoyed for them. Sam came stumbling in, sporting major bedhead. "What's all of the commotion?"

Emily grabbed Bella's hand and held it up to show Sam. Sam sat down in a chair and wiped a hand over his face. "That little shit! He beat me to it!"

Emily gave him a teasing grin. "What, were you going to ask Bella to marry you, Sam?"

Sam grabbed her hand and kissed it. "No. But, well, geez. Hold on." Running back up the stairs to their bedroom, Sam disappeared. Bella and Emily exchanged confused glances. Sam came running back down and nearly missed a step.

"I wanted it to be a surprise, but Jacob had to go and ask Bella. Sam grabbed Emily's hand and looked into her eyes. "Babe, you know that we've talked about this and I've already asked and you've already said yes, but, I wanted to give you this." He pulled a box out of his pajama pocket. Both Emily and Bella gawked. Emily's hand flew to her cheek. Sam opened the box and there was a gorgeous ring. A gold band, bypassed around a big black pearl and two small diamonds. Emily began to bawl.

"Oh, crap!" Cried Bella as her hormones got the better of her again and she began to weep with joy for Sam and Emily. Hugs and congratulations were given by Bella, who tried to beg her way home, to give them some privacy, but was refused by both Sam and Emily.

Bella and Emily admired each other's rings as Sam sat, grinning like a Cheshire Cat at the two of them.

"So? How did Billy take it?" Bella giggled at Sam. It was as if he was dishing with the girls. It didn't escape Emily, either as she wrinkled her nose, and laughed as well.

"Billy was beyond excited. He pulled me down into his lap and hugged me, welcoming me into the family." Bella had to blink back tears once again. "He did however, have to comment that we have two things for Charlie to shoot Jake over, now." They all laughed uproariously at this.

"Jake'll be fine." Sam smiled. "He's got the sun on his back. It'll be alright, Bella."

They finished there morning chat and Bella finished her tea, accepting a paper pouch, full of Red Raspberry Leaf tea, from Emily, as well as all of the Momma Bee Belly Butter that the local health food store had in stock. Emily had become Bella's best and closest friend. She really was grateful for her.

Arriving back at Billy's she felt great. Dr. Cullen stopped by to check up on her and gave her a clean bill of health, praising Emily's tea. "It really is good for you and the babies in so many ways. Folic acid, the forming of the placentas." It had been determined that the twins were fraternal. Carlisle smiled at her. "You are coming along just fine, Bella. Keep your activity level normal, but be gentle with yourself. Twins are a bit more complicated than single pregnancies. You'll be alright, though. We have Alice, you know." He winked at Bella. Bella let out a huge breath of relief. "Please thank Alice for me when you see her. You have no idea what her gift means to me at this moment."

"Oh, I have an inkling. So tell me. What is that lovely opal on your left hand?" Carlisle smiled broadly and raised his eyebrows. Bella related the whole story to him as well. Carlisle was beyond happy, hugging her and wishing her the best. "Esme will be so excited to hear this wonderful news, on top of the other wonderful news. You are such a joy to us, Bella." With that, Carlisle left, leaving Bella permission to commence with her commission. Bella worried her lip for a moment. She didn't remember telling Carlisle about the commission. "Oh well." She said out loud to herself as she dialed Shona Spaeth, to let her know that she had clearance to return to work. She loved the fact that she had all of the studio time in the world to work on these commissions, before the babies came. "Wow, babies!" She thought to herself. It always seemed a bit more real, each time she said it. Digging out the clear folder, with the information on the commission, she read through it. It all seemed in order. The woman's name who had come into the gallery, was Caroline Finch, according to her card. Bella called the number on the card and accepted the commission, to a very satisfied, Ms. Finch.

"Very good, Ms. Swan. My client will be most happy to hear about this. I'll meet you in the gallery this afternoon, to sign the contract and give you your first check."

"Well, great!" Bella was beside herself with excitement, but remained calm on the exterior. A trait that she had inherited from her father.

"Okay, then. Bye now."

"Goodbye." Bella hung up the phone.

Later that afternoon, Caroline Finch dropped by the gallery, just as she had promised. Bella read over the contract and found it to be straight forward and in good order. Upon signing it, Ms. Finch handed her the check. Bella had never held a check, nor seen one in her entire life with so many zeroes.

"Thank you Ms. Finch. I'll do my best work for your client."

"I'm quite sure that you will, Ms. Swan. Now, if you don't mind, I'll just load your pieces of work from in here, into my truck?"

"Oh, of course." Bella nodded, smiling. Ms. Finch, was a strange character and wore too much makeup, but was pleasant enough to deal with.

Shona arrived early and insisted on Bella going home to celebrate her new engagement.

"But Jake won't even get home until eight or nine."

"Then, go deposit that check. It's making me nervous." This made Bella laugh. Just then, she knew exactly what she was going to do with it. She bid Shona a good night and headed to the bank. Calling Embry, she shared her plan with him. He excitedly accepted to help her out with it. She swung by La Push and picked him up.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Bella looked around the Chevrolet car lot for the perfect truck for Jake. Embry was practically drooling all over the SUV's, which Bella thought was cute, but Jake just wasn't the SUV, type. Then she saw it. A 2012 Chevy Silverado, fully loaded with an extended cab that would accommodate the up and coming car seats. Haggling with the dealer, Embry decided that he had a new appreciation for Bella's shrewd side. She put a twenty thousand dollar down payment on it, leaving an unbelievably low monthly payment, as her credit was flawless. Embry drove Bella's trusty old truck home and Bella stopped by to insure, tag and license, Jake's new truck. She smiled to herself and sang along with the satellite radio on the way home. She even patted the big red bow, that would go on top of it, when she got home. She was surprised, however, to find a very nice Mercedes in the driveway when she arrived at Billy's. Billy came rolling out of the house and down the ramp.

"Bella Swan, what have you gone and done?"

"I bought Jake a respectable vehicle for a construction worker." She smiled at him as she reached on tippy toes, on the running boards, to get the bow into place.

Billy suddenly barked at Embry. "Embry, get your ass out here and help Bella before she hurts herself!" Billy had been treating her as if she would fall to pieces as well. Poor Embry sprinted out of the house, casting Bella a repentant expression, as he took the magnetized, red bow and placed it on top of the beautiful, blue, Silverado.

"Well, I'll tell you Bella. That's a sweet thing that you've done, honey. Jake's going to wet himself when he sees that." Billy giggled at his own little joke. Bella smiled back, but the Mercedes was niggling at the back of her mind. Little did she know, that she was just about to meet its owner.

"Bella, come on in here. There's somebody that I want you to meet, before Jake come's home. We don't want your meeting to ruin your surprise. " Billy's face had lost its carefree look. She could see that he was trying to put one on for her, but his eyes were treasonous.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Edward Cullen sat in the frame of a house in Denali, Alaska. The snow blew in all around him, but he didn't mind. He just stood and stared out of an empty window frame.


	10. Chapter 10

*I in no way shape or form, own these characters, or any rights to the unbelievable fortune that Stephenie Meyer is surely raking in due to the invention of these characters.

*I'd like to send a huge thank you to my reviewers. You all are what helps me to hone my writing and also gives me confidence to allow these characters to take on their own life. Some of you have also given some very interesting food for thought. Love you guys!

*I have no beta, so please excuse grammatical errors. Reviews are most appreciated, educational and motivating. Hope you enjoy.

**Chapter 10**

**Ready Or Not**

Bella approached Billy's house with a distinct feeling of trepidation. Whatever, or whomever, was in there, she knew that they were really going to throw a stick in the wheel of her day. Shoring herself with a deep breath, she walked up the ramp and into the house, finding her way into the kitchen. There at the table, with steaming cups of coffee in front of them, sat Billy, and an older, but attractive woman. The older woman tapped her fingernails on the side of her coffee cup nervously, as Bella entered.

"Bella, why don't you poor yourself a cup of coffee and join us." Billy was yet to introduce her. This did not escape Bella's notice.

Feeling very conspicuous, Bella grabbed a mug out of the cabinet and poured herself a cup. At that moment, she wished for all, the world, that she took cream or sugar in her coffee, just to stall, what already felt strangely, that it was going to be a heavy situation. Finally, she sat down at the table and looked at Billy, expectantly.

Billy cleared his throat. "Bella this is an old friend of mine, Esther. Esther, this is Bella." Bella and Esther shook hands. "This didn't seem so bad", Bella thought to herself, looking quickly at this Esther, woman.

"Well, I'll leave the two of you to it." And Billy was gone, just like that. Bella made a mental note to kill him in a very painful, ritualistic manor after whatever that this was, was over.

"Bella?" Esther could see that Bella was extremely uncomfortable. Esther wasn't exactly comfortable herself. How could she possibly make this easier on this granddaughter that she didn't really know?

Bella's eyes were upon her, wide with the tension of the moment.

"Bella, my name is Esther, as Billy told you. He just didn't tell you that my name is Esther Swan." Bella looked a bit surprised for a moment, but guarded.

"Okay, so that's quite a coincidence, Ms. Swan. What do you want with me, if you don't mind me asking?" Bella's fight or flight was suddenly in high gear, for some unknown reason.

"Bella, I'm your Grandmother."

"I don't have a Grandmother. At least, Dad never talked about his . . . . Mom? Suddenly Bella felt the blood rush from her head. This woman was clearly either Native American, or Indigenous to North America in one way or another. However, as she looked hard at Esther Swan, she saw Charlie's dark eyes. His dark, thick, shiny hair. Looking closer, she even saw her own nose and her chin. Esther still had beautiful, smooth skin, she noticed for her age. This was crazy.

"Where have you been? I mean, what do you want with me, now? Why hasn't Dad ever said anything about you?" Bella's questions fell over one another, like a slinky, walking down stairs, yet she knew in her heart that this woman was, in fact, her Grandmother. She didn't know whether to feel happy to meet her, or angry that she had never been around.

"Listen, Bella. That's a long story for another day. Long story, short, I was a real jerk to your mom and dad, years ago and we quit speaking. I didn't even know that you existed, before I got a phone call."

"Okay, but why are you here now, Grandma?" It felt a bit strange coming out of her mouth, but Bella found that she was comfortable enough to refer to this woman as her grandma.

"I'm not one to mince words, dear, so let's just get this over with."

"I'd like that. I can see where Dad and I get our natural dislike of small talk." Bella managed a slight smile, already recognizing familiarities in her new Grandmother.

"I'm here about the Firebird dreams, Bella. There is something to them and you need to know, now. It was important enough for me to come down here from Vancouver Island. You are about to go through an enormous change in your life and I am here, to walk you through it."

"You came down here because you wanted to help me with my pregnancy? And what does that have to do with my Firebird dreams?" Bella was getting very confused.

Patting Bella's hand, softly, Esther smiled to herself as the fiery opal ring on Bella's left, ring finger, flashed, almost prophetic. "I'm not here because of the twins, but congratulations, anyways. Even though I haven't been here, I get a sense of excitement over being a Great Grandmother." Bella smiled at this. She was warming up to Esther Swan. There was something in her that made Bella feel akin to her.

"I'm here, because I know about the spirit warriors of the Quileute's. I also know that Jacob is one of those spirit warriors." This took Bella by surprise. Only certain people, carefully chosen by the elders were allowed that information. It was the deepest, most private secret of the tribe.

"Are you Quileute, Grandma?" Something in Bella, thrilled at the thought that she may have been a quarter, a part of Jake's people.

"No, I am from a different, but closely related tribe from up north. And therefore, a quarter of you is too." Esther watched Bella's reaction. Bella seemed surprised, but not upset. She felt proud of her Granddaughter's apparent strength of heart.

"We have our own spirit warriors in our tribe, Bella. However, it is the women in our tribe, that are the spirit warriors." Bella's head shot up at this. Her heart began beating wildly. Instinctively, she knew that her life was about to get a whole lot more interesting. As if it hadn't been interesting enough, up to date.

"Well, Grandma, give it to me straight." Bella had been through enough, not to be some shrinking violet, or deal with any dramatic description of the "spirit warriors", of the tribe that she was only a fourth of. "Are you trying to tell me that I dreamed of the Firebird, because I'm going to turn into one?" Bella was being facetious and laughed. Her face froze, mid smile, when she noticed a distinct look of relief in Esther's eyes. Esther said nothing, only looked hard at Bella.

"Oh, my God. You are kidding, right? Right? Grandma?" Suddenly Bella's head began to spin, she felt nauseous. She ran for the bathroom and barely made it before throwing up, rather violently. Just as quickly, her grandmother was there. Esther, suddenly showed a clear and present maternal side, grabbing a washrag, off of the towel bar and wetting it. She gently laid it on the back of Bella's neck. Rising for a moment, she walked to short distance down the hall and knocked on Billy's door. Billy opened it.

"I think that it would be wise to call Dr. Cullen." Esther was calm, but obviously concerned. Billy nodded and flipped open his cell phone as Esther headed back to the bathroom. She squatted down next to Bella, rubbing her back. Bella had begun to cry.

"Now, now, Bella. It's not all as bad as it sounds." Esther spoke in soothing tones. Bella turned her face to her Grandmother, curious, now, to know more.

"We are the predators of all others, Bella. There are none that prey upon us. When we, or you, in this instance, phase, you will actually be able to fly. Most people only dream about this." Esther smiled down at Bella and wrapped her arms around her. Bella couldn't resist the comfort and leaned into her Grandmother's chest as Esther rested her head on Bella's and continued to encourage her.

"We have a song that is the most beautiful thing that anyone with a pure spirit has ever heard, but it is like poison to those who are evil. We stream fire from our wings and our tail, but it never consumes us. The cold ones quit bothering us, hundreds of years ago. As soon as just one of us phased, we could dispatch with many, many, of them." Bella straightened up a bit, spellbound by her Grandmother's words.

"Why do you think that I am going to phase?" Bella was drained, resigned, but wanted to be sure.

"You dreamed the dream that every spirit warrior has dreamed, before their body becomes able to phase and goes through the change, when you had the fever. Each dream, however, has a personal connotation. Dr. Cullen feels that you didn't actually phase after your fever, however, because of the pregnancy. Above all, a woman's body and spirit, protects her children. Born, or unborn." Esther squeezed her shoulders gently and smiled down into her eyes. "I know that you don't know me well, Bella, but I am here to help you through this. I don't want to be away from my family any longer, so I am going to buy a house here in Forks. I will keep my house on Lake Kennedy, on the Island, as a retreat. You and Jacob are welcome to use it anytime. I am a woman of some means, as it seems that you are becoming, too, Granddaughter, of your own destiny." She smiled proudly at Bella. Bella couldn't help but feel glad at making such an obviously, incredible woman proud of her.

"I am here to help you through the phasing when the time comes. It is just an added bonus that I am able to witness the coming of my first and only Great Grandchildren. Esther was feeling the happiness of this truth wash over her.

"I will tell you, Bella, that when one of us begins to phase, that it is usually in anticipation of the need for our abilities."

"Are you saying that there are Vampires around?"

"No, no, not right now. If that were the fact, the pack would still be phasing." Bella hadn't thought of that. "It's just that, well, the ancestors are preparing their people for things to come. When that time comes, we will be ready, Bella. Consider the personal nature of your own dream. Sometimes there are clues as to what you are being called to deal with, but don't fret about this. I will be with you, every step of the way." Esther's voice was calm and kind. "We will deal with whatever comes along, together and we will know, before the danger is here."

Bella hugged her Grandmother to her. "Thank you, Grandmother. Thanks for being here for me and thanks for being willing to help me through this. I don't know what I would have done without you. I'm glad to know you and I'm glad that you're here."

Just then, they were interrupted by Carlisle.

"Bella? How are you feeling?" Esther rose from Bella's side, by the toilet and smiled at this rarity. This Vampire that had chosen a life of peace and helpfulness to mankind. She especially liked the fact that he seemed to love her Granddaughter as a concerned Father and took excellent care of her and the babies. Carlisle seemed to sense the beauty of the legacy that Esther had passed on to Bella.

"I'm a little shaky, Carlisle. Bella was pail, with red streaks down her face from crying. Carlisle helped her up and into the bedroom. "I want you to rest a bit, Bella. From what I saw out there in the driveway, you've been busy. Nice truck!" Carlisle always knew how to lighten the mood. He was always so pleasant. Bella smiled at him as she lied back into her bed. "It's for Jake. I got my first check today. It won't fit on his finger, but I figured that if he could give me a ring, than I could give him a truck." Bella made Carlisle and Esther laugh out loud.

"Well, rest here for an hour or so. I know that he will be home in about an hour and a half, but take it easy for a couple of days, okay? You have time to work on those commissions." Carlisle pulled out a little Doppler monitor from his bag, squirting ultrasound gel on Bella's stomach, causing her to wince with the sudden coldness. Placing the Doppler on her lower abdomen, two heartbeats could be heard, still strong and healthy. "They're just fine, Bella. I'm going to give you a minor sedative. You've been through a lot today, but it won't knock you out. I wouldn't want you to miss Jake seeing his new truck. After all, if I give Emmet a call, you might just have to pick Jake up from work. His Rabbit, may not want to start." Carlisle smiled, mischievously.

"You're so bad, Carlisle!" Bella laughed. "I like the idea, though."

"Great, I'll make the call. I'll also call Sam and Emily to drive you to his rescue. Go ahead and make a scene out of his new truck. He'll have every man on that worksite, green with envy." Bella laughed again. "Thanks again, Carlisle. I appreciate your help."

"It's nothing, Bella." Carlisle smiled serenely as he gave her a shot in her hip. Immediately, she felt more serene and at peace. Seeing Esther standing, awkwardly in the doorway, Bella reached her hand out to her. Esther quickly stepped forward, smiling, and took it. "We've got this, Bella. We come from tough stock."

"I'll say!" Carlisle laughed. "This young woman has withstood more in her young life, than most people could ever even dream of in twelve lifetimes. We're right proud of her, Esther." Carlisle squeezed Bella's shoulder, packed up his bag, and nodded kindly at Esther. "I'll be back in the morning, to make sure that you're in bed, young lady!" With that ultimatum, Carlisle was gone.

Just then, Bella's cell rang. It was Jake.

"Bells, I just tried to turn my engine over to move my car out of the way of a loading truck and it won't start. Could you come give me a jump, please?"

"Sure, sure. I'll be right over." Bella smiled to herself.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sam walked around and around the truck in a constant tirade of, "Oh, my God!" Bella and Emily giggled at him.

"Do you know how loaded this thing is?" Sam was yelling. His excitement was obvious.

"Well, I did buy it off the lot, today, Sam." Bella smiled, glowing at Sam's reaction. Hopefully it was a sign that Jake would be just as pleased. When Emily finally calmed Sam down enough for him to drive, he opened the back door of the cab for Emily, giving her a hand up. Bella's hand hadn't even reached the handle, before she felt herself swept up in Sam's huge arms. "Oh, no, Swan! You're not so much as climbing in or out of this thing. Carlisle told me to make sure that you didn't exert yourself at all." He gently placed Bella in the front passenger side. Emily beamed at her kind fiancée. She was proud to be engaged to such a thoughtful man. Secretly, she dreamed of when she and Sam would be an expectant couple. Now, she knew for sure, that she would be well taken care of.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jake pushed his rabbit out of the way of the huge truck carrying supplies into the construction site, with the help of the other new guy, Jimmy Langford. Jimmy was as nice a guy as they come and he and Jake were quickly becoming friends. Jake had been picking him up for work and taking him home, as soon as he had learned that Jimmy didn't have his own set of wheels, yet.

They quickly got back to work, but talked as they hammered, framing the executive home, in the newest subdivision being built outside of Port Angeles. "You know, I asked my girl to marry me this morning?" Jake shared this tidbit of information, too happy to hold it in. He decided that Jimmy was cool enough to let in on his happy little secret.

"I hope that she said yes, dude." Jimmy gave him a knowing smile.

"She said yes." Jake smiled.

"Congratulations, man, that's awesome!" Jimmy's voice carried. Several of the other guys heard the conversation and were shouting their congratulations and whistling. Jake was slightly embarrassed, but proud, just the same. The whistle blew for a break, when some big shot in a brand new Chevy truck pulled into the site. Squinting, he noticed that it had a big red bow on it. Whoever was driving, laid on the horn for a minute, drawing everyone's attention. Jake stood agape as Sam Ulee climbed out of the driver's side, beaming, as he helped Emily out of the back door of the cab. Instead of heading to meet Jake, half way, Sam ran to the front passenger side and opened it, lifting Bella out and setting her gently on the ground.

"Sam? What the hell is going on here?"

Sam looked over toward Bella, who nodded to Sam. Sam threw Jake the keys.

Bella was giddy. "Happy engagement, baby." Bella blushed slightly as Jake just stood, planted to one spot, his mouth agape.

"Bells, are you kidding me?"

"Nope. I got my first check today, Jake. I won't have my man driving to work in a Rabbit, glorious, though it is."

Jake walked slowly toward her, his eyes wide. "I can't believe that you did this for me, Bells. Good, Lord! Look at this thing, he was squinting at the sticker in the window, eyes widening with each spec that he read." Jake was in shock.

"Snap out of it Jake, can you believe the specs on this ride?" Sam was practically dancing with excitement for his best friend.

Jake looked over his shoulder and winced as he spotted his supervisor walking towards him. He wore a scowl that could peel paint off of wood.

"Black! What's all this?"

Jake didn't know how to respond. He had just received the most amazing material gift that anyone had ever given him and he was trying to decide whether he cared or not what the boss thought, when the bosses scowl suddenly turned into a huge grin.

"Just joshin' ya, Jake. I hear congratulations are in order." He shook Jake's hand, firmly and patted him on the back. "Who's the lucky lady?"

Jake grinned at this and put his arm proudly around Bella. "Bella, I'd like you to meet my boss." Bella and his boss stood smiling at each other.

"Jake, does your boss have a name?" Bella gave him her most enchanting smile. It didn't hurt to butter the boss up a bit, to further Jake's career.

"Caleb Swain's the name. I'm happy to meet you, Bella." Mr. Swain, shook Bella's hand as well. "Now can you tell me who the lucky bastard is who just got himself the truck that I've had my eye on for months, now. Love the bow." Caleb was smiling good-naturedly. Peaking into the window, he gasped, "That black leather interior looks fantastic in this truck. I had my eye on the tan, but I might just be inclined to change my mind, now." Caleb was still peering into the window.

"It's mine, boss. Bella bought it for me today, you see, my girl is an artist and she just received a huge commission from some billionaire, to create stained glass for all of the windows in his house." Jake squeezed Bella against him and kissed the top of her head. Bella blushed.

"Damn!" Caleb whistled, walking around the truck. "If I'd have known that Bella gave this kind of gift for a marriage proposal, I'd have asked her myself." Bella laughed loud at this. Jake laughed a little less jovially, but still found humor in it. Slowly, men started filtering over from their breaks to check out Jake's new ride. Jimmy stood back with Jake and Bella.

"Oh, Bella, this is Jimmy, a friend of mine." Bella smiled at Jimmy, who shyly blushed a deep crimson. "Pleasure to meet you, ma'am."

"Great to meet you, too, Jimmy." Bella was touched by his shyness. She understood that emotion very well. Suddenly Jake had an idea. He told Bella that he would be right back and Bella watched him as he ran over to his Rabbit, opening the door. He reached into the glove box and pulled out a folded up paper and a pen. Writing something on the paper, he had a faint grin on his face. Throwing the pen back into the glove box, he shut the door, paper in hand and walked back toward Jimmy and Bella.

"Bella, I'd like to thank you for the truck, that I am yet to get a good look at." He kissed her deeply, causing cat calls to erupt from the crowd of construction workers. Now it was Bella who blushed and Jimmy who looked empathetically at her.

"Jimmy," Jake continued, "life has been incredibly good to me. I'm sorry that this is all that I have to pay it forward, but here." Jake held out the title to his rabbit and the keys to Jimmy. Jimmy backed away a few steps.

"No way, man. I can't take that from you." Jimmy was waving his hands in front of him. He looked positively shaken by Jake's sudden burst of generosity. "I couldn't possibly, man. You hardly know me." Jimmy pleaded.

"I know you well enough, Jimmy. You deserve your own ride. I have gotten everything that I want in life right here on this job site. Take it, or I'll be offended." Jake's eyes were pleading. He would never be offended, but he really wanted to do this for this nice guy, whom he had just befriended.

Jimmy hung his head. "I don't know what to say, Jake."

"Just take the keys, dude. Don't say anything, but jump the damn thing, while this truck is still here and go to Wal-Mart tonight and get a new battery!" Jake smiled, brilliantly.

Giving Jake a one armed hug and slapping him on the shoulder, Jimmy humbly accepted Jake's gift. "I'll never forget this, man. I owe you one and I mean that whatever you need, I'll be there, man."

Jake just slapped him on the back and yelled out, "Alright, guys, let's get this job done so that I can check out my new truck and my new fiancée." Jake winked at Bella and kissed her again.

Caleb shook his head from side to side and addressed the crowd. "It's not every day that we get to see someone get all of their dreams come true in one day! Get outta here, people! Go celebrate and drink one for Jacob and Bella!" Jake was truly touched. Bella smiled to herself. Jake had surely been noticed by his supervisor today. Sam went to lift Bella back into the truck, but found a firm hand on his wrist. "Mine." Was all that Jake had to say as he lifted Bella into the truck. "Let's see what you've done, Bella. I can't believe this, baby! You should have saved that money!"

"I didn't spend, but a fourth of it, Jake, and it is for us. Look at the room in the back." Jake looked at Sam's huge frame sitting comfortably in the back seat of the cab. Bella continued. "In six months, we're going to have two car seats back there, babe." This made Jake feel warm all over.

"Watch this!" Bella pressed a button. A voice over the Bose speakers said, "Driver, please speak."

"Holy crap, Bells! It's talking to me!" Jake was amazed and ecstatic. Bella giggled at his enjoyment of his gift.

The voice answered. "Thank you, driver. Voice acknowleged. Welcome to the voice activated, OnStar, Sirius Radio, Navigational and Weather system app. Please see your users guide for more information.

Jake's eyes were huge. Sam was thumping him on the shoulder, bouncing in his seat. Bella had to admit, it was a great ride. She looked forward to driving their family around in this truck. Bella continued, it also has electronic, smart stabilization, heated and cooled seats, and WiFi!" Jake whistle. "Bella, this is amazing. Thank you so, much, baby!"

Arriving at home, Jake lifted Bella out of the car and dropped to his knees, hugging her belly. "Bells, why did you do this for me?"

Bella ran her fingers through Jake's hair. "Well, you have given me everything that I ever wanted." She shined her colorful opal in front of him and laid a hand on her belly, then hugged him to her. "I figure that this was the least that I could do."

"Thank you so, very much, babe. I love you so much, Bells, and I can't wait for our family to be all together. To be able to hold our babies." Bella smiled down at him. Unfortunately, their private moment was interrupted by headlights. Jake stood to his feet and squinted into them. "Oh boy. Here it comes." Charlie's cruiser was just pulling in to Billy's driveway.

Charlie and Renee climbed out and Charlie whistled. "Wow, who's truck is that?" Bella cast a nervous glance at Jacob. "It's mine, Dad. I got my first commission check today."

"Well, I'll give you one thing, kiddo. You've got good taste! Congratulations!" Charlie hugged her tight, admiring the truck. Bella turned to hug her Mom, who was looking a lot better. Charlie and Renee walked ahead of them into Billy's house. Jake and Bella gave each other a nervous glance. Jake grabbed Bella's hand and squeezed as they walked on together, to face the music. Charlie and Renee were about to find out that their daughter was not only engaged to be married, but pregnant with twins.


	11. Chapter 11

*I in no way shape or form, own these characters, or any rights to the unbelievable fortune that Stephenie Meyer is surely raking in due to the invention of these characters.

*I'd like to send a huge thank you to my reviewers. You all are what helps me to hone my writing and also gives me confidence to allow these characters to take on their own life. Some of you have also given some very interesting food for thought. Love you guys!

*I have no beta, so please excuse grammatical errors. Reviews are most appreciated, educational and motivating. Hope you enjoy.

**Chapter 11**

**Some Enchanted Evening**

Jacob and Bella were of one mind, as they followed a clueless Charlie and Renee into Billy's house. Bella choked back bile, as her stomach began doing flips. They walked in to Charlie bantering, normally with Billy. Billy, however, seemed to take a satirical pleasure in the moment that he knew, was sure to come.

Bella cooked dinner, with Jake's help. She found that certain smells set her stomach off. Jake had to sauté the onions that were going into the spaghetti_,_ while Bella played it cool and visited with her parents, that seemed awfully cozy. They sat close together on the sofa and at one point, to her amazement; Charlie stretched and left his arm on the sofa, behind Renee. None of this seemed strange to either of Charlie or Renee. Bella began to wonder if something had been developing in the Swan household, while she'd been at the Black's. It seemed that perhaps, she was not the only one with secrets, tonight.

After the onions were sautéed, Bella was free to begin adding the tomato paste and sauce, heaping garlic into it. She hoped that no one else minded the amount of garlic that she was adding, but she could not help the craving for it that made her mouth water and her stomach growl, at the very smell. Adding the ground beef, sautéed with the onions, she added a bit of oregano, which she seemed not to like too much either, and a lot of basil.

She cut two loaves of Italian breadopen and buttered them, sprinkling parmesan cheese over them and another copious amount of garlic. "Mmmm." She inhaled the lovely smell her eyes nearly rolling back into her head. Jake sat on the counter and grinned at her. Having some cravings, there, Bells?"

"Sush, Jacob!" She smiled at his mischief, but wasn't ready to drop any hints, just yet. In fact, she felt that it would be better if it just came out all at once.

Dipping the spaghetti onto the plates, she placed the garlic bread into the middle of the set table and called everyone to dinner. Charlie sat down, next to Renee. Bella and Jake sat across from them and Billy took his place at the head of the table. Billy still had that glimmer in his eye. "Well at least, he's happy." Bella thought to herself. They began to eat, Charlie choking slightly on the amount of garlic in the spaghetti.

"Bells, you don't usually put that much garlic in spaghetti. Did you have an accident with the container?"

Bella blushed furiously. "I guess that I was just craving it." She noticed her mom eyeing her, curiously from across the table.

Billy tried to ease Charlie into the coming conversation. "How about another beer, Charlie?"

"But I haven't finished this one, yet."

"Down it and drink another one."

Charlie gave him a strange look, but did as Billy gently instructed.

They all sat eating, very quietly. It was clear to everyone that something was stirring, by this point. Charlie secretly wondered if Bella and Jake had had an argument.

"Bells, could I have some sliced onion for my salad, please? Boy, you've been here so long that you're starting to forget dear old Dad." Bella hadn't forgotten, she just couldn't stand the onion for another moment and was hoping that Charlie would overlook it. She gave a nervous glance at Jacob, who saved her bacon. "I'll get it for you, Charlie. I think that we have a quarter of an onion yet, anyway."

"Thanks, Jacob. That's mighty kind of you." Charlie said around a mouthful of the garliciest bread that he had ever eaten. He gave Bella another strange look. Bella, however, had never tasted anything so delectable. That is, until the smell of the chopped onions that Jake had just served Charlie on an extra plate hit her like a brick wall of stink.

"Oh, no!" Bella jumped up from the table and ran for the bathroom, quickly enough to make Florence Griffith Joyner, proud. Shortly thereafter, she decided that she didn't like garlic anymore after all. Renee came down the hall, with a glass of water.

"You okay, honey?" There was suspicion in Renee's voice.

"Fine, Mom. Just a bug, or something."

"Okay, then. Join us when you feel better. Renee smiled sympathetically and smoothed Bella's hair and then left her to see to her needs. Bella got up and splashed cold water on her face and looked into the mirror at her greenish tinged complexion. Getting a tiny bit of her mineral makeup out of her bag, she smoothed it, lightly over her complexion, trying to bring it to more of a healthy hue. Finally, she brushed her teeth, but had trouble with her molars, as her gag reflex was in high gear.

Bella absentmindedly walked into the kitchen and grabbed a Ginger Ale out of the fridge and reached for the saltine crackers. Sitting down at the table, she began to nibble at them, exhausted, suddenly, from her bought with the onions. And then it happened.

"Oh, my God! Bella, are you pregnant?" Renee had never had a subtle bone in her body. Her face read both, confirmation of her suspicion and shock that she knew that she was right. Charlie's fork dropped to the plate with a clink and all was silent for a moment.

Bella felt that this was as good a time as any. "Yes Mom, I am pregnant. I know that I'm young and just getting started in life, but, well, it just happened." Bella realized, as soon as that came out of her mouth, how very lame that sounded.

Charlie pushed his plate back. A vein was standing out on his forehead. "So this just happened, eh? What was it, Immaculate conception?" He glared at Jake across the table. Billy didn't even wait, but wheeled to the fridge and pulled out two more cans of Rainier Beer, popping open Charlie's for him and setting it in front of him. Charlie, never took his eyes off of Jake as he took a deep swallow of his beer.

"I have one question for you, Jacob."

"Yes, sir?" Jacob would stand his ground, but he respected Charlie and would show him that respect, especially now. Bella was his only daughter and he had just gotten her back, two years before and now, she was growing up, faster than most parents would like to see their children grow up.

"When are you going to marry her? Oh, that's right, you're only seventeen. Oh, and one more question, how are you going to support the three of you?" Charlie's stood, suddenly, needing space. His hands clenched and unclenched.

"Actually, Dad, it's the four of us. We're having twins."

Renee's hands flew to her face. "Charlie, we're going to have two grandbabies!" Renee was ecstatic. Free spirited Renee, only saw the fruition of love, resulting in her grandchildren.

"Oh, I need to get some air." Charlie took his beer with him and walked outside. Jake looked nervously at Billy.

"Give him a few minutes, son, then go talk to him man to man. You are a man now, Jake. I know that you'll take very good care of Bella and the babies, but Charlie just doesn't see anything right now, but the fact that his little girl has had sex. Believe me, I've been through the same thing when I found out that your sisters were. A Father, not only never wants to know these things, but would rather believe that their daughters would remain untouched forever."

Jake sighed and nodded. Looking across at Renee, he spoke in earnest. "I do plan on marrying her. Dad will sign for me. I asked her this morning, as a matter of fact."

Renee's eyes flew immediately to Bella's arms. "Well, let me see it, honey!" Her eyes were shining with excitement. Bella smiled, weakly and held out her left hand. Renee gasped. "Oh, honey, this is so you! You're not the diamond type, no. Well done, Jacob!" Renee's smile was infectious. At least somebody was happy. Jake rose from the table and hugged Renee. "Thank you for being happy for us, Renee. I swear to you that I will always take care of Bella and our family." Renee was in tears now. "Oh, of course you will." As she rushed around the table to hug Bella and place her hand on what was once, Bella's slightly concave lower abdomen, she now felt a slight swell. Renee began to cry once more and hugged Bella so hard for a moment, that she had trouble breathing.

Jake, turned to go outside. Billy, however, would not let him face this alone. He supported Jake and Bella's budding relationship and knew that it went much deeper than Charlie or Renee would ever know.

Jake stepped out onto the porch. "Charlie, I'm sorry that things happened the way that they have, but you know that I have loved her since we played in the tide pools on first beach together, when I was three and she was four. I can't say that I'm sorry that she loves me back, but I'll tell you this. I have a great and promising job, making pretty good money. Bella is already doing well with her stained glass commission. There's no telling who will admire her work in this mystery person's house and want a piece or pieces of her art for themselves. We have a promising future."

Charlie stared at Jake, as if, had he had ex-ray vision, he would have melted him right there, but yet, he listened.

"I love Bella, Charlie, and I always will. I asked he to marry me this morning and she readily accepted. That truck over there is her engagement present to me. I apologize for not telling you sooner, but with all that was going on, and with Bella being sick, and work, and, well, Renee's difficulties, there never seemed to be a right time." Jake's eyes held pain in them. He was feeling shame at not finding the time to include Charlie in all of this.

"So, this still leaves the point of you being seventeen. Are you planning on waiting until you're eighteen before you marry her? She'll already be big by then." Charlie swept a hand over his face. "You know, I always wanted her to have the wedding of her dreams. I've been putting money away for it, for years."

Jake was touched. Charlie was accepting this situation, but his love for Bella, warmed Jacob's heart. Chief Swan, pack ratting away money for Bella's wedding, showed a side of him, that caused Jake to respect him even more. It almost made him love him like a father.

Billy sat quietly, supporting both his son and his best friend.

"If she will, I'll marry her as soon as possible, Charlie, but you know Bella. She's not going to want a huge ceremony. We'll work that out when we get in the house, but right now. . . right now, I'm asking you for your blessing and your forgiveness. I've always thought of you as an uncle, at least, Charlie. I have always had a great amount of respect for you, but I love Bella in a way that is so deep, I can't even explain it."

Charlie could see truth in every word that Jake spoke. He would know. It was part of his job to separate the liars from the testimonies of those telling the truth.

Looking off into the forest, Charlie took another large pull off of his beer. "You have my blessing, and I even forgive you. But, Jacob, you take care of that girl." Charlie's voice began to crack. Billy moved his chin toward the door, telling Jacob to make his exit. Before heading inside, he held out a hand to Charlie. A very sober faced Charlie looked down at Jake's hand, then into his eyes. After a moment, he shook Jake's hand and patted him on the shoulder. "I'm glad it's you and not that creepy Edward kid."

Jake laughed to himself as he walked into the house, leaving his Dad to do what best friends do. Be Charlie's sounding board.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Before they knew it, they were planning the wedding around the dinner table. Bella was sharing her ideas. "I would rather do it soon, if you're okay with that, Jake." Jake nodded enthusiastically. "I don't want an Alaskan whaling ship trying to harpoon me at my own wedding because of my size." Billy, Renee and Jake all laughed. Charlie only smiled. He was still taking this kind of hard. What decent Dad who loved their daughter, wouldn't.

"Well where do you want to have it, Bella?" Renee already had her planner and pen out.

"I had always wanted a beach wedding. You know, bare feet, casual and all that, but since it's nearly December, I guess that's out. It's getting really cold out there!" Renee nodded her understanding.

"Bells, why don't you give Emily a call and have her come over. She's great with stuff like this." Bella thought for a moment. "That's a great idea!" And in an instant, she was on the phone with Emily, who excitedly promised that she would be there in ten minutes.

Arriving, Emily was a ray of sunshine that pulled even Charlie, out of his shock and into her sunny orbit. She had just met Renee for the first time, but true to both of their forms, they were talking as if they had known each other for years. Bella and Jake shared a satisfied look at this.

Emily was putting a kettle on the stove to heat water for Bella's evening Red Raspberry Leaf tea, ever the caregiver. "Bella, how would you feel about having the wedding in my greenhouse?"

Charlie and Renee looked at her for a moment as if she had two heads.

Bella came to her rescue. "Mom, Dad, Emily has an enormous greenhouse in her back yard. I mean enormous. It's a high ceilinged, beautiful glass structure, that's really sate of the art. It's what she does. She grows herbs for teas and for local resaurants and sells them to the local health food stores, tourist shops in Port Angeles, even having a growing clientele in Seattle. She also has an affinity for growing some of the most beautiful flowers that you have ever seen." Charlie and Renee contemplated this for a moment.

Jake spoke up. "It would be a warm place, yet like being outside, for Bella." This seemed to be the deciding factor for Charlie. "Well, if it's as close as we can get to Bella having her dream wedding, then that's what we'll do. He smiled at Emily, thanking her for the offer.

"Oh, it is nothing, Charlie. Let's just have it in two weeks, if that's alright with you, Jake and Bella?" Jake and Bella looked at each other, grinning, and agreed that that would be wonderful. Jake had wanted nothing more than to marry Bella since he first laid eyes on her in her arrival in Forks. "Sounds great!" Jake smiled at Emily.

"Okay then. You all just leave the location to me and the boys. It will be beautiful, Bella, I promise. Bella,you and Renee just focus on your dress and your cake. Charlie, I'll need a budget to go by and a list of friends and family on your side that you want invited. I'll need it by tomorrow evening and I'll have the invitations out the next day." Bella felt warm all over. Emily was taking charge and everything was going to be okay.

Renee and Bella were in the only wedding shop in Port Angeles. Bella was having such a hard time finding a dress that suited her. Even with the slight swell of her lower abdomen, she still had a beautiful figure. Finally, Bella found a dress that suited her. It was an Alfred Angelo Modern Vintage design. It was strapless, with satin that covered her breast and rouched down into a high waist, decorated by the most subtle, but beautiful pattern onf crystals and small rhinestones, on a high waist. From the high waist, it flowed gracefully down into draping lengths of summer organza over re-embroidered lace. It was so elegant, yet simple. Bella tried it on and actually made Renee cry when she walked out in it. It was perfect. So classically beautiful, but not so froofy, that it wasn't Bella. It actually made Bella feel like a radiant bride. She was excited for Jake to see her in this dress.

Bella opted not to wear a veil, as it was so cliché, but chose a crystal orchid clip, by Vera Wang, for her hair. She would definitely have to have Emily help her with the makeup. Charlie had really put away some money in anticipation of this day, but they didn't even go near the budget. Bella liked it simple.

Charlie, basically had no family to speak of, except of course, Esther, who was excited to be included. She had just closed on a huge Log Home, in the Olympia National Forest.

The evening arrived and Bella actually felt butterflies in her stomach. As usual, she awoke to morning sickness, but was so busy that morning, that she hardly noticed it. It was that morning that she discovered that Emily's special mint, chamomile, tea blend, actually alleviated any symptoms of nausea. Emily was a wonder. Kissing Jacob goodbye, she fairly shined. "I'll see you tonight, babe."

"Oh, I'll be there, Bells. I've been waiting for this since I was three." Bella laughed a musical laugh and headed out the door to Emily's. She enjoyed some homemade muffins and of course, her pregnancy tea and then it was time to start primping. Renee did her makeup, natural looking, but very complimentary to her features. Bella's lips looked a very natural, but enhanced version of her own, being a peachy, pink color with a touch of clear gloss. Light pink blush, with a shimmer was applied to her face. Renee indulged a bit with her eyes and skin. She applied lavender eyeshadow, that set Bella's beautiful brown eyes off, brilliantly. A bit of dark purple eyeliner and two coats of mascara had her looking as good as any of the Vampires that she had ever met. Renee dusted her face, neck, shoulders and arms, with a shimmery powder, causing a luminescent effect.

Emily kept Bella's beautiful, chestnut hair simple. She curled the ends into chunky ringlets and clipped it up on one side, with the gorgeous, crystal orchid pin.

When Bella looked at herself in the full length mirror, she could hardly believe her eyes. This was already the day of her dreams. There was a knock at the bedroom door and Emily opened it. Esme stood, smiling until she caught sight of Bella, gasping and rushing in, gushing over how perfect the dress and clip was, that she had chosen. "Alice couldn't have done better, herself, Bella. Well done! I would hug you, but I don't want to smudge you." Esme's smile was soothing. "I have brought something for you from all of us. In particular, it was Carlisle's Mother's. We want you to have this, Bella. You are like a daughter to Carlisle and me and we love you so much. Please accept this." Esme held out a flat, square, hinged leather box. Opening it, everyone, save Esme, gasped. It was a platinum serpentine chain, with a single, five karat tear drop pendant. Bella fought back tears with all of her might. She wasn't one for diamonds, but the meaning behind it, was priceless. She had to admit herself, that it was an exquisite piece.

"I can't possibly accept this, Esme. This is too much!" Bella was a bit shaken by such a lavish gift.

"Nonsense, Bella. With respect to you, Renee, Bella, you are an adopted and most treasured member of our household. You have brought life back into the never ending cycle of our lives. Please, please, accept this as your official token as a member of the Cullen family." Bella stared hard at Esme. In the end, she accepted it, but only on the condition, that she could wear it with her wedding gown and show it proudly in honor of the family and then put it away in a safe deposit box for the rest of her life.

Esme giggled. "It is yours to do with as you please, but I am thrilled that you will honor us by wearing it, tonight."

Emily gently lifted Bella's styled hair as Esme fastened the incredible diamond necklace onto Bella's graceful neck. "It's no wonder your last name is Swan, Bella." Emily teased. "You have the most graceful neck." It set of the dress and the orchid clip, unbelievably well. Bella fought back tears. "Thank you, Esme and please thank Carlisle with all of my heart."

Esme smiled, brushing her hand lightly on Bella's cheek. "I'm happy to see you so happy, Bella. Now, I will go find my husband as the guests are beginning to arrive."

Bella's butterflies had turned to bats in her stomach. She was so excited to see what Emily had done with the greenhouse, that she could hardly wait. Emily would give her no clues, save that the crystals on her dress and clip, the shimmering powder, and the diamond necklace, would pick up the candlelight, beautifully.

Charlie arrived to escort her, but with one look at his baby girl in her wedding gown, he broke down. He hugged Bella to him. "I have never seen anything so beautiful, Bells." Bella was so touched by her Dad's words, that she had to grab a Kleenex and quickly dab at her own eyes.

Charlie escorted Bella down the stairs, and Bella could hear the beginnings of the small party inside of the greenhouse. A string quartet played moving classical pieces. Her eyes widened as she walked along the cobblestoned path that let to the green house. It was bordered by paper lanterns, with candles anchored in sand. So there was a bit of the beach at her wedding after all. As they approached the greenhouse, Bella had to stop. It was a garden of Eden. Rows of Lavender bordered the aisle, sending the most beautiful fragrance, even out through the doors, mingling with mint. As she stepped closer, she pulled her coat closer to her as the night was very cold, and then stopped short, once again. She could see the inside of the greenhouse well from here. Emily and the boys had carted in tons of sand from the beach and made the greenhouse into Bella's own beach. There was a hydroponic heaven of flowering Geraniums, Orchids, Camellias, and fragrant Gardenias. Not to mention the flowering Purple Coneflower Echinacea, Black Eyed Susan's, and purple blue Delphiniums. Bella couldn't help it. Her eyes leaked tear, always dabbing at her them. She was thankful for the waterproof mascara that her mom had chosen for her. In the distance she could see the alter. It was Emily's arbor covered in climbing, yellow, Lady Banks roses, in Silver Urns, on either side of the arbor.

There were paper lanterns lighting the aisle all the way down to the alter and in so many other places, that it provided the only light. A soft, flickering, beautiful light. Bella arrived with Charlie at the back of the greenhouse and kicked off her shoes. She would feel the sand between her toes after all.

Bella and Jake exchanged vows and wedding bands. Jake's was a simple white gold band, but Bella's, to her surprise, was a white gold jacket to her engagement ring, with two smaller fiery oval opals on each side of her engagement ring. It stole her breath away. Before she knew it, the minister was pronouncing them man and wife and Jake and Bella kissed each other with all of the love and happiness that they had in their hearts. It was quite a kiss.

Later, they cut the Butter Pecan Cream Cheese cake that Bella had chosen and it was delicious. As they stood together, enjoying the guests, eating, drinking and talking, Sue Clearwater approached them.

"This was a beautiful wedding, two." Sue was such a kind, strong woman. I have a wedding present of my own, but I was wondering if I get you all to come over to my house on Wednesday? There is something that I would like to discuss with you." Jake and Bella exchanged a glance. Jake answered. "Well, it'll be about nine at night before I can make it there, but sure, Sue. We'll be there. She smiled warmly. "Great. Come for dinner and bring your dad. It's a date then." She smiled and joined Billy, comfortably falling into conversation, chiming their champagne flutes together. Something a bit more than friendship was up between Billy and Sue, and Jake knew it.

Bella found Carlisle and found that she had no words. She reached out to him and hugged him for a long time. Pulling away, tears ran freely down her face now. "I will endeavor to earn this incredible gift, Carlisle. I will try and do its previous owner, justice."

Carlisle laughed. "Oh, Bella. If you only knew how you already have." He hugged her once again, venomous tears, pooling in his eyes.

Eventually, the evening ended the wedding of Bella's dreams. It was intimate and elegant, just as she had always dreamed. The Cullen's, and her Grandma had been her only guests, besides Charlie and Renee. Of course, the pack was there as well as the council. She was happy to see Jimmy there and even noticed him checking out Leah Clearwater. He had blushed furiously when Leah noticed him, but somehow, she seemed to like his attention and smiled back. It had truly been an enchanted evening.


	12. Chapter 12

*For those of you who have already read my story, Firebird, up to date, you will find that I am going back and revising the story. I feel that I have grown a bit in my writing skills and I found that I was not satisfied with the way that it was written. Here is my revised Chapter One, starting even before the original Chapter One. Let me know what you think.

*I in no way shape or form, own these characters, or any rights to the unbelievable fortune that Stephenie Meyer is surely raking in due to the invention of these characters.

*My dear readers, I will be a bit late with the next chapter, as my power cord to my laptop has died and I'm having to find another one with out spending, $1,000,000. Be back soon. I promise.

*I have no beta, so please excuse grammatical errors. Reviews are most appreciated, educational and motivating. Hope you enjoy.

**Chapter 12**

Bella had seen Jake off to work in his new truck. He had gotten a huge kick of the remote, engine starter. Kissing him goodbye, she spent her morning at Emily's, planning Sam and Emily's wedding, drinking several cups of Emily's nourishing teas and had even begun her own education in horticulture with Emily, in her now restored to normal, greenhouse.

By 1:00pm, she found it hard to keep her eyes open. The fatigue of early pregnancy was taking it's toll on her, demanding a nap.

There had been little time or space for honeymooning, living two doors down the hall from her father-in-law, but Bella and Jake had found a few moments here and there to slip away, into the night to the hot springs, for some private time.

Jake was exhausted to say the least, but he swore that it was worth every yawn on the job site, the following days. This had gotten him more than one knowing smile from the boys at work, and punches on the shoulder, with various lewd remarks.

Jake just couldn't find it in himself to remove his wedding band, as of yet, and proudly wore it to work. It spoke for him, that he was married to the hottest, and best hearted woman in the world.

Bella arrived at Billy's, relieved to see that Billy had already made a sandwich for himself for lunch. Yawning loudly, she collapsed into her bed and fell into a deep dreamless sleep.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Charlie arrived home for lunch, smiling to himself as he entered the house, to see Renee, wide eyed and on the phone, credit card in hand, to the Home Shopping Network. She was intense with excitement. Currently, she was ordering baby Seahawk's jerseys in pairs, for ages newborn through 3T. Charlie hoped that if the babies were girls, that they wouldn't mind being dressed in them on game days. Next to Renee on the sofa, was an extremely dog-eared copy of the Sears Catalogue.

Touched by her enthusiasm for their coming grandchildren, he walked over to the back of the sofa and hugged her and kissed her on the cheek, from behind.

Just as she was ending her order, Charlie walked to the table and removed his gun belt, setting it down on the table's surface, just as he had done for the past eighteen years.

"Thanks for the hug and kiss, Charlie, but you smell a little, well, funky." Charlie sniffed himself, self consciously and looked sheepish. "Sorry. I had to go out and check on some vandalism at the fish cannery this morning. I'll just grab a shower real quick." Winking at Renee, he ran upstairs and laid out a fresh uniform on his bed, then went to the bathroom, disrobed, and turned the shower on hot. When it heated, causing steam to flow out of the top of the curtained shower, he climbed under the hot spray and let half a day's tension wash away. Grabbing his Stetson soap on a rope, he began to scrub the fish cannery off of himself.

Renee sat downstairs, watching the shopping channel, dying to know what the sex of the babies were, so that she could go ahead and choose some of the adorable crib sets. Suddenly she smelled, familiar cologne. Obsession.

Her blood froze and her hands began to shake. Very suddenly, she stood and spun around.

There stood her worst nightmare. Phil stood in the doorway to the kitchen, holding a kitchen knife and slipping the flat steel of it between his fingers.

"What are you doing here?" Renee spotted Charlie's gun belt with his 9 mill, on the table, but forced herself not to look at it. She didn't want Phil to notice it. She walked slowly toward the table and Phil, the sound of rushing water from upstairs filling her ears.

"It's a dangerous thing to leave your back door unlocked, Renee."

Renee held his stair, slowly moving closer to the table.

"I'll tell you what I'm doing here. You're a little whore, who needs to be taught a lesson. Apparently you didn't learn the last one and you ran off to good ole' Saint Charlie."

Phil still stood, sliding the blade between his fingers.

Renee found herself infuriated. "Lesson? You almost killed me Phil!" Renee slowly reached the table and gradually backed up, as in fear, and wrapped her hand around the handle of the gun.

"You've always been looking for an excuse to run back to him, haven't you?" Renee cocked the hammer, slowly, while he was talking. He moved toward her, switching his grip on the knife. Just as Renee saw his eyes change from stalker to murderer, she pulled the nine mill and shot him point blank, three times in his middle.

Jake was singing along with Toby Keith's 'Red Solo Cup', when his truck told him that he had a call. Turning down the radio, he gave the command to answer, through the OnStar system.

"Hello, this is Jake."

"Jacob, it's Charlie." Charlie could hear the road in the background. "Look, son, I know that you are going to Sue's for dinner, but I need for you to stop by here before you go home. Don't say anything to Bella about coming here." Jake could hear a frightened level of strain in Charlie's voice that he had never remembered hearing before. Jake pulled over to the side of the road. "Charlie, what's happened?"

"Just come over here and we'll talk. I need to take care of Renee for now." This rattled Jake. At least, he figured, that Renee was okay, if Charlie was taking care of her. "Okay, Charlie, I'll be right there.

"Thanks a lot, Jake."

As Charlie ended the call, Jake squealed back onto the road, kicking up gravel, pushing his new V8 for all it was worth. As he approached Charlie's house, he felt as if he had swallowed an anvil. Multitudes of police vehicles were there, along with the County Coroner Van. There was crime scene tape over the front door. He parked his truck as closely as he could get to the house and jumped out of his truck, running for the door, only to be stopped by a strong grip on his upper arm.

"Woah, there. You can't go in there! This is a crime scene." The policeman felt Jake's bicep tense up and lost a bit of his bravado. Jake steadied his anger his breathing at being confronted.

"Look. I'm Charlie Swan's son-in-law. He called me and asked me to come here."

"One moment, please, said Fork's token Barney Fife, cop. The cop radioed to confirm Jake's story. Charlie stepped over the crimes scene tape. "Get your hands off of my son-in-law!"

Barney Fife lowered his head. "Yes, Chief." He slinked away, pouting like a petulant two year old.

"Come in, Jake, but stay in the living room." Jake walked in, a nervous feeling in his belly. The first thing that he saw, was the lifeless form of Phil, slumped against the wall with a huge whole in his chest. A trail of tons of blood streaked down the wall behind him, making a pool underneath of his body. Jake saw the County Forensics team, shooting pictures, dusting a kitchen knife, and a hand gun for prints.

"Woah!", was all that he could say. His eyes wondered over to the huddled figure of Renee, arms wrapped around herself on the sofa. Charlie quickly moved to her side and wrapped his arms around her, kissing the top of her head. Jake sat down on the sofa on the other side of Renee, hugging her to him, as well. It was evident what had happened here.

If nothing else, Jake had a new found respect for the woman that he had only ever thought of as the woman who left Charlie and took Bella with her.

"I just wanted you to see for yourself, Jake. Bella will be much more at ease if she hears it from you." Jake understood and nodded in agreement.

"Please tell Bella, not to come here. It would only upset her and I'm going to bring Renee to my Mom's new place out in the Olympia Forest. Mom will stay with her during the day, but Bella is welcome to come and visit." Charlie rubbed Renee's shoulders as her shock coursed through her body. The numbness was wearing off and the reality of what could have just happened was beginning to have its effect.

Giving Renee a kiss on the cheek, Jake raised up. "Don't worry, Charlie. I'm on it and I'll be there for Bella in any way that she needs me. We'll still go to Sue and meet Dad, there. Sue will be a big comfort to her. She's just good at things like that."

Charlie smiled and shook Jake's hand. I'm glad that Bella's married to you, Jake. I'm glad that she has you." Charlie couldn't say anymore words, as the reality of what could have happened sunk in with him too and he moved Renee on to his lap and began to rock her, crying silently into her hair. Jake turned and left them to comfort each other. The hard part lay ahead of him.

Jake sat on his bed across from Bella, holding both of her hands. Having just recounted the drama that Renee had been through, he awaited her reaction. He had awoken Bella out of a deep sleep, which he felt terrible about. She needed her sleep so badly, but she deserved to know. Bella was quiet for a while and finally she spoke, surprising Jake.

"Wow, my Mom's pretty badass!" Jake burst out laughing, not the reaction that he was expecting. Bella continued. "Well at least Phil got what was coming to him and at my Mom's hand, at that! Poetic justice. Okay, I'll bring Emily and visit her tomorrow at Grandma's."

Jake hugged her up. In his opinion, his wife was a badass. All of the danger that she had seen, had made her strong, instead of fearful. She showed the same pride for her mom, that Jake felt for her own strength at this moment.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sue's house smelled wonderful as Bella and Jake walked into the front door. Jake had walked into Sue's house a hundred times, since Harry's death, to talk to Seth or Leah about pack business, but nothing prepared him for what he walked in on today.

Sue Clearwater, was straddeling Billy's lap, caught up in a deep kiss. Both were fully clothed, but clearly feeling passion toward one another.

"Dad!" Jake squeaked. Sue jumped and nearly fell on the floor, trying to untangle herself form Billy's chair. It was apparent to Jake, that even though his Dad's accident had lost him the use of his legs, that it had not cost him the use of other abilities.

"Jacob, since when do you just walk into people's houses unannounced?" Billy tried to make that sound like a reprimand, but he felt just as guilty as Jake did. Bella just turned her face toward the kitchen and tried with all of her might not to giggle. She knew that once she started, she wouldn't be able to stop. Pulling herself together, she turned to Sue.

"Okay, what can I do to help with dinner?" Sue gave her a thankful look, that Bella completely ignored witnessing her private moment with Billy and hurried with Bella into the kitchen. Jake just looked at his dad, incredulously and then plunked down on the couch in front of the T.V., tired from work and secretly proud of his old man.

Once Bella had basted the wonderful smelling pot roast, once again for Sue, while Sue whipped up mashed potatoes, Sue offered to give her a tour of her home. Apparently, Harry Clearwater had been quite handy with his hands. Bella was enchanted with the house.

The front porch, wrapped around the Queen Anne style house. The banister was hand turned in Harry's workshop and spindled gracefully. Around the back, the porch became screened in and to Bella's delight, there was a white wicker porch swing, and a large framed hammock, that faced the woods, where hundred of fireflies blinked and flirted.

The house was four bedrooms and two bathrooms, the master bedroom featuring a rounded room with a witches cap, style roof on it. The rounded room, provided lovely views all around the Clearwater's beautifully secluded property, deep in the trees and had a built in, rounded window seat. The perfect place to read, Bella thought.

Bella especially loved the Master Bathroom, with it's Jacuzzi Tub and enormous, double massager head shower. The place was immaculate. They didn't have time for Bella to see the two car garage, due to the pot roast being ready, but Bella showed huge appreciation and enthusiasm for Sue's decorating abilities and the fact that the house was to different shades of the loveliest greens, that worked so well together. The roof shingles were hand shaped, shake shingles and added to the Victorian charm, of the house.

Setting the table, Bella and Sue spoke freely, obviously enjoying one another's company. Bella was famished and dinner was smelling so good. She almost gave applause, when Sue added garlic to the mashed potatoes and pulled homemade ranch dressing out of the fridge. Wow, this woman could cook!

Jake and Billy sat in silence, their eyes planted on the T.V. screen. Cleary, this situation was a little awkward for them. Sue set the table while Bella got drink orders for everyone and began pouring. Soon, it was time to face the music and sit down together, at dinner. Bella suddenly wondered about the very romantic relationship that they walked in on, only an hour before. Sue was soft spoken, but as most of the Quileute's, didn't believe in mincing words. She was also cunning. As she caught everyone with their mouth's full she burst out with, "Bella how did you like the house?"

Bella held a hand up and finished chewing the flavorful, tender, beef. "I think that it looks like a fairytale, Sue. You have such a flare for decorating and Harry was obviously so talented at architecture and construction." Bella smiled, truly enchanted with the house.

"I'm glad that you feel that way, Bella, because I want to sell it to you and Jake for an extremely reasonable price. You see, I'm moving in with Billy and I had such wonderful memories hear with Harry, that I really just want that kind of love to continue within these walls.

Jake choked on a mouthful of roast beef. Billy patted him hard on the back. When he finally regained his breath, it was his turn to talk. "Is that what that was all about when we walked in? How long has this been going on?"

Sue had fire in her eyes. "Jacob Black, if you're insinuating that this was going on while Harry was still alive, I'll kick your ass, phased or not phased!"

Jake hung his head. "That's not was I was, well, it just caught me by surprise is all."

Billy squeezed Jake's shoulder. "I can understand that son. It was a little uncomfortable, but you have no idea what I have had to endure with the two of you, two doors down from me." Billy gave them a crooked smile and then laughed as he caught Sue giggling into her napkin.

"So anyway, kids, Jake, do you find the house to your liking?"

Jake spoke this time. Bella had already shared her feelings about the house and it was apparent that she wasn't just placating Sue.

"I have always admired your home, Sue, and the peaceful setting. I was always a bit jealous of Leah and Seth growing up, because of their huge back yard. Of course I like it, Sue, but I don't think that we could ever afford something of this size and charm.

"Nonsense." Sue simply stated. Both mine and Billy's houses are paid off and frankly, with Leah moving into her own place, and seeing that new guy she's been seeing, the last few days, it just leaves me and Seth in this big old house. It's full of a lot of memories for me. You know?" Bella gave Sue an empathetic look as she dabbed at her eyes. Billy reached across the table and squeezed her hand. Jake felt like a dog for starting his side of the conversation the way that he had. "So, anyway, kids," Sue continued. "I won't take a penny more then $125,000 for it, owner financed of course." Jake and Bella traded an interested glance. "Bella, if you choose, you could also put your next commission check down on it and that would leave you with a payment, of around $250.00 a month. There's plenty of room here for your growing family." Sue beamed at them both. "After you're done eating, why don't you all take some time on the porch swing and talk about it. If you really don't want it, I won't be offended, I'll just put it on the market for around $250,000, but Sarah Black was one of my best friends, and Billy and Charlie, one of Harry's best friends. This is my way of saying I miss you, but I've got your back, to Sarah, and I love you, too much to stay surrounded by your presence everyday, to Harry."

Jake and Bella looked at each other, studying one another. They both dropped their forks and knives and bundled up against the cold. The temp had dropped drastically and with it, the fireflies. Walking over to the outdoor fireplace, that Bella had missed the first time around, Jake lit the already prepared bed of kindling and the flame spread to life. He sat there silently feeding it for a moment, until it was crackling and taking on a life of it's own. He looked over at Bella, as her head turned toward the forest, the flame danced off of her porcelain skin, glowing golden in the firelight. She seemed happy here. Jake figured that even if Bella could just cover the down payment, that he could easily make the payments and utilities on his current pay. He worked sixty hours a week, for heaven's sake. He hoped to make Journeyman in a few years.

"Well, Bells? What do you think? Do you like the house?"

Bella smiled a dreamy smile. "I do. I can imagine our kids running outside in the yard and playing in the snow. I can imagine being very comfortable here in the forest with you, here, for the rest of our lives."

Jake grinned at her. She truly looked radiant, her pregnant glow, highlighted by the dancing firelight. She held her hands over the small bump that was already forming on her lower abdomen.

"Okay then. Let's take it. I guess that I'll just have to get used to the idea of my Dad and Sue." Both Bella and Jake could finally giggle over the awkwardness of the situation in which they had walked into.

Reentering the house, they both had smiles on their faces. Sue had lit the indoor, brick fireplace that casts a cheery glow, over the indirect lighting, tastefully placed throughout the house. "We'll take it!" They both said at the same time. Sue clapped her hands together and Billy rolled over and plunked her down on his lap.

Thank, the heavens for that, because Seth and I have been busy in the garage. Come have a look." Billy had excitement dancing in his eyes. Sue generously offered to let them go ahead and move in, in a week and to just make the down payment when, Bella got her second check. They would pay as if renting, until then.

The first thing that they saw when the opened the dark garage, was a massive, gift, wrapped with stork paper and a giant green bow.

"First you have to open this. This is for the babies. When they're older, of course." Sue was very excited to give this gift to them. Bella peeled the paper away, only to have Jake shout out, "Sweet!" Apparently it would be in use before the babies were old enough. It was a giant trampoline for out in the back yard, springless, and with a net that stretched around it, for safety.

Sue and Billy laughed. "So glad that you like it, Jacob!" Sue smiled at the fact that she was forgetting that,afterall, Jake was an almost eighteen year old, man. Of course, he would enjoy it. She probably would too, had she thought of it, sooner. Then, Billy turned on the lights and Bella froze, her mouth hanging open. This couldn't be real.

From floor to ceiling on one side of the garage, were the specially built shelves holding a multitude of different colors of glass. On the other, was a huge table, with all of the room that she would need to create the large piece that was commissioned. Shelves standing to the side of the drafting table, held everything that Bella would need to get started in her medium. Bella began to bawl like a baby. "Damn hormones!" She wept as she looked around, her hands on her face. Sue put her arm around her. "The council is proud of you and are happy to see some scenes from our reservation, represented in such beautiful art. We have all shown our appreciation, monetarily with some of our funds. Billy, it turns out, is quite the craftsman himself. You can thank him for these cabinets." Bella hugged Sue to her, firmly and then turned to Billy. Tears streaming down her face, she sat down in his lap and wrapped her arms around him, crying into his shoulder. He found it hard to hold back his own tears as he held his new daughter tightly. Jake smiled upon the whole scene. This was a life changing evening. Bella got up from Billy's lap and walked into the house with Sue, who had already had the papers drawn, Jake slapped his Dad on the shoulder. "So Sue Clearwater, huh? Alright!" Billy just high fived Jake and rolled on in to the living room, grinning from ear to ear.

Bella's cell rang and she answered it. It was Esme. Alice had seen their good fortune and decision and Esme was offering her services to help Bella decorate with Esme's limitless, Black Card, of course. It would be an early baby shower gift for Bella.


	13. Chapter 13

*I in no way shape or form, own these characters, or any rights to the unbelievable fortune that Stephenie Meyer is surely raking in due to the invention of these characters.

*Thanks to all of the very kind reviews and critical, that I have received. I love them all, for the encouragement, as well as the teaching. I love you all!

*I have no beta, so please excuse grammatical errors. Reviews are most appreciated, educational and motivating. Hope you enjoy.

**Chapter 13**

**Possibilities **

Charlie had fallen asleep in one of the many spare bedrooms of Esther's house. He lay on his back, his arm resting on his chest. The noise of late night television hummed, almost inaudibly in the background. He awoke to his arm being moved and opened his eyes to see Renee, dressed in a black satin nightgown, looking into his eyes, requesting permission to join him. Her eyes were red and puffy, but she looked as if she were calm at this moment. He opened his arm to her and without a word, she slid into the bed next to him and burrowed close to him. She settled her head onto his chest as she had done so many years ago and held him with her free arm. The feeling of being near Charlie again, overwhelmed her with an even deeper emotion. The feeling of being close to the one that you have longed for, for so long and now held. Hot tears ran down her eyes, sliding over the bridge of her nose, plopping onto Charlie's chest.

"Shh. It's okay, now. I've got you, now and Hell itself couldn't drag me from you, Renee. I've never loved another woman. Let the past be damned. It's now that matters. You're here now and that's all that really matters to me. I've got you and I always will. I'll always catch you, Renee." Charlie lowered his chin to plant a slow kiss on the top of her head. She still used Strawberry Shampoo. Memories flooded into him and he held her, thankful that she had finally come back home.

Renee raised her head and looked into his eyes. Seeing the kindness there, she touched his face, tracing the contours, once so familiar and reveled in the closeness of him. She lifted her lips to his and kissed him, sealing the reunion between them and welcoming her Charlie home to her heart and to her body. They made love, sweetly, gently. The hole in both of their hearts, so long left open, closed for good that night and all was right in the world, if only for tonight.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

One month later, Bella awoke startled at the feeling of the smallest movements in her abdomen. She gasped and sat up in bed, her hand on her considerably growing abdomen. She waited. There it was again. She squealed with joy, feeling as if tiny butterflies were flitting around in her womb. Jake sat up at her squeal, with a start.

"Bells, what is it?" He was at her side in a second, seeing her hand on her stomach. She turned to face him, fairly glowing.

"It's the babies, Jake! I can feel them." Bella giggled again, the feeling of tiny, tickly bubbles in her stomach.

"Can I feel?" Jake was sitting beside her in an instant, looking so cute, like a playful puppy.

"I don't think that you'll be able to feel it yet, babe, but I can, right now. It's amazing." Tears that were brimming in Bella's eyes, finally poured over. Jake placed his hand on her belly, not able to help but try to feel. He couldn't feel a thing, but he still felt an excited connection to the two tiny lives that wriggled within Bella. He got down on his knees in front of her and kissed her belly, rubbing it with his large hands. He spoke softly to the twins, telling them of his love and that he was Daddy. Bella giggled as they responded to his voice, so close to them. Today was a special day. Today, they would find out the sex of their babies. The two lives that they had created, together, in love.

Later on that afternoon, Jake and Bella pulled into the Cullen's driveway, only to find that they were preceded by Charlie, Renee, Billy, Emily, and Esther. It seemed that everyone was just as excited about this moment as they were. Smiling serenely at each other, Jake jumped out of the truck and ran over to the door to open Bella's and help her out of the truck. Just as they were approaching the steps, they saw Billy sitting at the bottom of the steps in his chair, talking to Jasper and Emmet. Jake and Bella caught the tail end of the conversation as Billy was voice drifted within range.

"Fine, then. Show me that famous Vampire speed. I still say that it's all just talk." Jasper and Emmet looked at each other and smiled. In a flash, they were up the stairs and in the house, with Billy and his chair, between them. Jake and Bella laughed out loud at this, hearing Billy screeching for a moment as if he were on a roller coaster. Apparently, Jasper and Emmet had convinced him. As Jake and Bella made their way in through the still open door, they caught Billy giggling like a little kid. "That was great! You know, I require assistance on the way out, too."

Jake spoke up. "Nah, Dad. I think that we'll just roll you down on the way out. Now, I bet that would be a ride." Jake smirked and dodged as Billy swung at his shoulder. Everyone was in good spirits today, awaiting the big news of who it was exactly, that resided within Bella's burgeoning belly.

Sitting on the sofa and waiting for Carlisle to arrive on his lunch break, to perform the ultrasound, Bella leaned toward Jake. We each get to name one. That's fair."

"And if it's a boy and a girl?" Jake held Bella's hand, humming with anticipation.

"Then I get to name the girl and you get to name the boy."

Jake thought this over for a moment. "Okay, I guess that's fair." He gave Bella a good natured wink.

Renee, Esme, Emily and Rosalie hovered about her like humming birds, placing pillows behind her back, trying to convince her to put her feet up and making sure that she was well hydrated. By the time that Carlisle finally walked through the door with his kind smile at seeing his house full of expectant family, Bella had to pee in the worst way.

"Okay, Bella, Jake, are we ready?" Carlisle had already begun rolling up his sleeves.

"Just let me have a human moment, before we go up to your study." Bella felt like she was going to burst after all of the hydrating that Esme had forced upon her, meaning well.

"Oh, no you don't, young lady. We need that bladder full. It elevates the uterus and puts some pressure on the babies. We're more likely to see what we need to see, if their being pushed out of their comfort zones a bit." Carlisle's news caused Bella to sulk for a moment, but she quickly regained her excitement.

"Great! Then let's get this show on the road, so that I can find out who these two little ones are and have my human moment." Everyone laughed at poor Bella's discomfort. Single file, they all ascended the stairs to Carlisle's study. Passing by Edward's door, Bella felt a wave of sadness wash over her for a moment, remembering all that he had given up so that she could have what she had at this very moment. She inwardly hoped that he was well and that his heart was healing. Bella never wanted to hurt him.

Finally reaching the study, it was standing room only, except for Bella and Jake. Jacob sat next to her as she lay on the exam table, holding her hand tightly. Bella felt her heart do a few flips. She was about to meet her children for who they really were. At least, as much as sound waves would allow her to, but she was giddy with excitement.

"Ready, Bella?" Carlisle pulled the ultrasound gel out of its warmer."

"More than ready."

"You say that now, but wait until you are thirty six weeks along. Then you will truly know the meaning of 'ready'." Carlisle's little joke released some of the tension over the moment in the room. Stepping over to Bella, he made eye contact with Jake and with a nod, he gently raised Bella's shirt over her rounded belly. Squirting the gel on her belly, Bella sighed inwardly. Had it been cold, she was certain that she would have wet herself right there. She felt like her bladder was going to explode.

"Okay, then. Here we go." Carlisle placed the ultrasound camera onto her belly and moving it this way and that. "Alright, here is baby 'B'." He moved the camera around, showing them all baby "B's", tiny heart beating away. Renee gasped and teared up as Carlisle presented them with a perfect profile picture. Bella looked to Jake, excitedly and was unexpectedly touched to see tears falling freely down his grinning face. He looked at her for a moment and squeezed her hand again.

Manipulating the scope around, Carlisle finally found what he was looking for. "Ah! Here we are."

"What is it?" Bella was on pins and needles.

Carlisle grinned warmly at them both. "It's a boy."

"Ha!" Jake clapped his hands together and accepted high fives from Billy, Jasper, Emmet, and then Charlie. The girls rolled their eyes and laughed at the boys being boys. Carlisle printed off pictures of baby "B's", profile and handed them to Bella. Esther, Renee, Charlie, and Billy pushed in and all admired their new little expected life.

"Okay, folks. I'll need a bit of room to get a good look at baby "A", who is down below his or her brother. Charlie, Renee, Esther and Billy backed up once more.

Carlisle's practiced hand found the baby instantly and he began to take the baby's stats. To Jake and Bella's relief, this baby was in perfect condition as well. They were truly blessed. Bella felt emotion welling up inside of her, spilling out through tears of joy as Carlisle searched for the baby's bottom.

"Okay, then. Now we know." Carlisle paused, teasing them all.

"Carlisle!" Bella pushed up on her elbows, her eyes wide with excitement and impatience with Carlisle's pregnant pause.

"Fine." Carlisle's eyes sparkled. "Jacob, Bella, baby 'A', is . . . . a girl."

"Yes!" It was Bella's time to gloat. Renee jumped up and down, clapping her hands and hugged Charlie. Billy sat in his chair, a look of pure grandfatherly pride. Jake leaned over Bella and hugged her to him. "Oh, I love you so much, Bells."

"And I love you, baby." Bella kissed him, quickly.

"Well, what are you going to name the girl?" Jake's question caused the room to screech sudden and silent halt. Bella thought for a moment and smiled, knowingly. Resting her hand on her belly she smiled. "Emily Rose Black." She looked at Emily and Rosalie, meaningfully. Emily was elated and Rosalie looked close to tears, had she been capable of crying. She was truly touched and suddenly bonded right there, with little baby Emily Rose. Bella reached out from the table and grabbed her hand, soothingly. Rosalie had always so much wanted to just be human and get married and start a family, but her untimely attack had ended that possibility for her. This meant more to her than Bella would ever truly know. Rosalie silently vowed herself, that she would lay down her life for Bella, or either of the babies, in a second.

"So, Jake? What are we going to call our little boy?" Bella smiled, glowing and expectant.

"Charles William Black." Jake's voice was very husky with emotion. That was all it took. Charlie and Billy both began to allow their tears to spill over. Billy shook his son's hand proudly and firmly, followed by Charlie.

"Wow, thank you, Jake." Charlie was so honored to share his name with his grandson.

Everyone was so excited that they forgot about Bella. As soon as Carlisle was done wiping the gel off of her belly, she made a rush for the bathroom. "Truly nothing feels quite like the relief of an empty bladder to a pregnant woman", Bella laughed to herself.

Gradually the crowd dispersed. Jake kissed Bella with gusto and pride, rubbing her bump. "I'll see you tonight, babies!"

"Okay, Jake." Bella smiled after him. He could light up a pitch black room, with that smile of his. This afternoon, she would be going with Esme, Alice, Rosalie, and Emily, to begin staging the décor of her new home, as they had made their first payment and Sue had moved in with Billy the day before. Poor Seth had had to sleep on the couch, but he was good natured about it as usual.

Driving up in front of the house, Bella felt a sense of excitement envelope her. Esme followed her inside and began to look around, appreciatively, ideas weaving together in her head. There was so much charming architecture to work with. Bella quickly realized that she was way out of her league here. Esme had flat out refused to let Bella pay for anything, but also forbade her to choose anything from the IKEA catalogue, except for her sofas. Esme had to admit that they made a great sofa. After three hours, Bella decided that it would just be easier to pick through the Pottery Barn catalogue and dog ear things that she liked, than leave it up to the three Cullen's. She and Emily escaped and kidnapped Renee for an afternoon pedicure.

As Bella sat with her feet in the bubbling bath of soothingly hot water, she felt as if her eyes would roll back in her head, with the shear ecstasy of it. They chatted happily over their foot scrubs and massages and picked their polish colors. Apparently, Renee and Emily were working on something special for the nursery. This was such a happy day for Bella.

She arrived at the gallery to take her evening shift and shared the good news and names of the babies with Shona, who was overjoyed for her. Bella's sickness was abating and she came to love her time, working on her commission. She was now about halfway done with it, the largest piece, being of her and Edward's meadow. That part of her life was over, but it had brought her such joy, that she felt the overwhelming urge to capture it in the summer sun, full of wildflowers and surrounded by Douglas Firs. It was a truly magnificent piece, when done. The shipping of it alone, cost $3,000. It was an amazing piece to work on, but Bella was content, now to work on her smaller windows, depicting her favorite places around Forks. At the moment, she was working on a scene of a storm coming in toward First Beach. She used a hand blown milk glass with a gray-blue tint to it, to create the streaks of rain that approached the cliffs, over the ocean.

She felt a sense of satisfaction at how this piece was coming out, as she stepped back and studied it. Her concentration was interrupted by her phone. Picking it up and looking at it, it was a text from Esme. "Flying out of town tonight, to meet with another client. Please be at your new house on Friday at 3:00pm, to open the door for the delivery people, then leave. No peaking. Love you! Esme."

Bella smiled to herself. The tinkling of the bells on the door brought her out of her revelry. It was none other than the mysterious woman, who had brought her the mysterious client.

"Ah, Ms. Swan. I'm so glad to see that you're here."

"Actually, it's Mrs. Black, now." Bella smiled and held up her rings. As she stepped out from behind the counter, she saw the young woman's eyes widen at her increased girth.

"Wow, congratulations! How wonderful for you." The young woman had a sincerely warm smile on her face.

"Thank you." Bella smiled, proudly. "It's twins!"

"Oh, my! Well, I think that you will find the news that I bring, quite agreeable then." The young woman laughed to herself.

"I'm sorry, I never caught your name." Bella wanted to put a name with the face of the woman who brought her enormous checks.

"Oh, I'm so sorry. How rude of me. My name is Clara. Clara Dowdy."

Bella reached out to shake her outstretched hand and was surprised to find it ice cold. Stunned for a moment, she quickly looked into her eyes. Golden. A shiver ran through Bella's spine, but she shook it off. Obviously, Ms. Dowdy had made the same lifestyle choices that the Cullen's had.

"Pleased to meet you, Clara, and please, call me Bella." Bella returned her warm smile. "So what is this wonderful news that you have to bring me?"

"Well, I think that you'll be happy to hear that my client is exceedingly pleased with the first shipment of windows and has authorized me to cut the second check."

"That is wonderful news! I'm so happy that your client is happy with the glass. I really pour myself into every piece." Bella was relieved that her work was indeed considered to be worth her buyer's faith in her future pieces.

"That's not all, Bella. A neighbor of my client has become so taken with your work, that they would like to commission you to start work on quite a few windows for their own home, when you are done with this job. They have gone ahead and sent an earnest deposit of $75,000.00, along with the present client's payment, should you agree to accept the job."

Bella was speechless. "Well, of course, I'm interested. Is there anything in particular that they want me to depict for them?"

"They are quite fond of the wilderness around their home, near Denali, Alaska. They are willing to fly you and your husband up to stay in the town and get a feel for the local scenery and wildlife. You will be treated with kid gloves, I assure you, but I'm sure that you will want to wait until you deliver."

"Oh, yes." Bella blushed a bit. "They can hang on to their earnest money, of course. I'll take the job, but I probably won't be cleared to fly until around two months after delivery, which I am expecting around October 23rd."

"Oh, I'm sure that they will understand and would want you to keep the earnest money. The contract is just as the previous one. All that you have to do is sign it and be ready to travel, when you are cleared by your doctor. It might be a nice little retreat for you and your husband after the birth of the twins." Clara beamed at Bella.

"Well, alright, then. That sounds wonderful. Wow, I can't believe my good fortune. Thanks so much!" Bella was beyond elated.

"You deserve it, Bella. You have raw talent and have simply been noticed and appreciated."

Bella and Clara continued congenial conversation while Bella read over the contract and then signed, this time as Bella Black. As Clara left, she dialed Jake and shared the news. Jake was floored. He was so proud of Bella and looked forward to a honeymoon in Denali. Bella was sure that she would miss the twins, terribly, her hand resting on her belly, but time alone with Jake in such a beautiful setting as Alaska, would be the honeymoon that they had never gotten.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Edward sat in his nearly finished Arts and Crafts style house, near Denali, Alaska. He had no need to sit, but it was just the perfect spot to sit and stare at the massive, almost wall sized stained glass window, depicting the meadow that he had lain in for so many sunny days, staring into Bella's eyes. He remembered the enchantment in her eyes at the glittering of his skin, on Forks' rare sunny days. They had talked for hours, touched, even stealing kisses, together, in that very spot. To his left was his grand piano, in which he had composed Bella's very own lullaby and to his right was the front door, with the enormous long stained glass, depicting the waterfall near their baseball field. His mind lingered on the days that he had spent with his family there, only in the most thunderous of weather, to drown out the crack of the bats, swung with vampire strength. A smile played over his lips at the bittersweet memory of Emmet and Jasper competing for the most showy acrobatics that they could perform, to everyone's amusement.

He heard a car approaching on his long gravel driveway and snapped out of his inner pictorial monologue, realizing that dusk had fallen. Esme was here. He quickly stood and rushed outside, taking comfort in his Mother's arms. He was so happy to see her. Ushering her inside, he asked after the family and finally after Bella and Jacob. Esme shared the news of the twins and the names that they had chosen. Edward's chest twisted painfully, but a mutinous part of him felt happiness, hearing of Bella's life playing out, naturally and so happily.

"It was a very kind notion to name the baby's middle name after Rosalie." Edward could only bring a slight smile to his face as he spoke. Esme gently rubbed his back, empathetic to how he must be feeling, hearing all of this.

"You would be proud of Rosalie, Edward. She has become truly happy. She seems to be at peace, now and is eagerly anticipating the birth of the babies. We all miss you so very much, honey." Edward could only pat Esme on the knee in response. He was better off in Alaska, at least for now.

"Well, I don't know about you, but I'm starved. What do you say to a hunt, before we begin going through fabric swatches?" Edward put on his most charming smile. Esme was just glad that he was still capable of smiling.

"That sounds lovely." Together, they ran out into the night, the ghosts dancing around Edward's memory, temporarily exorcised for the moment.


	14. Chapter 14

*I in no way shape or form, own these characters, or any rights to the unbelievable fortune that Stephenie Meyer is surely raking in due to the invention of these characters.

*Thanks to all of the very kind reviews and critical, that I have received. I love them all, for the encouragement, as well as the teaching. I love you all!

*I have no beta, so please excuse grammatical errors. Reviews are most appreciated, educational and motivating. Hope you enjoy.

**Chapter 14**

**Moving On**

Bella was just readying herself to go and open the door for whatever delivery man was arriving at 3:00pm, as Esme had instructed her to do, when a knock sounded on the Black house door. Opening it, she was shocked to see Leah standing on the doorstep, worrying her hands.

"Leah!" Bella was surprised. "Are you here to see Billy?"

Leah worried her bottom lip with her teeth. "No actually, I'm here to see you."

"Me?"

Leah turned a bit. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have come." She began to walk away, but Bella called after her.

"Wait. Leah, wait! It's fine. How about you ride over to your old house with me, so that I can let the delivery man in?"

Leah thought for a moment and then nodded her head. She seemed as if something was on her mind.

They walked out in silence to Bella's orange truck and both got in. Bella turned the key and the truck stalled out. She tried again, double punching the clutch and trying to give it more gas, but it wasn't working. "Dang it! Guess I'll have to have Jake take a look at it when he can." Bella was thinking out loud. "How am I going to get to the house? I have to be there in fifteen minutes.

"Let's go in my car." Leah was shy, but the offer was kind. Surprised by this sudden change in behavior and hopeful that this was a gesture of friendship, Bella smiled and accepted. They got out of Bella's truck and into Leah's Honda Civic, a graduation present from her mom.

Pulling out of Billy's driveway, Bella began the conversation. "Well, how are you doing today?"

"Oh, I'm fine." Leah seemed extremely uncomfortable.

"Leah, is there something that you want to talk about?" Bella could almost see Leah's heartbeat under her T Shirt. "Bella, I've never been one to mince words, but this is a very hard subject to talk about. You know that I've never been one for girl talk."

"Well, I can understand that!" Bella laughed and cut the tension. Bella dreaded sitting near Jessica and Lauren at lunch. She abhorred shopping with Alice and at first, she and Rosalie just didn't get along.

Leah smiled a bit. "That's why I came to you I guess. You know what I'm going through, because you've just been through it yourself." Leah blushed a bit.

"Leah, are you pregnant?" Bella felt as if her stomach had dropped out of the bottom of her body.

"No! Nothing like that. I imprinted on someone, last night." Bella was quiet for a moment, remaining calm, as Leah seemed so skittish, she didn't want to scare her off.

"Imprinted, huh? It's pretty heavy stuff, isn't it?"

"I knew that you'd understand and there's so much bad blood between me and Emily. I just couldn't show up on her doorstep, so I came to you. I just wanted to know if what I was feeling was normal."

"You mean the feeling that you just want to be with them all of the time and that your soul is being ripped out when you're apart?" Bella empathized.

Leah actually smiled. "Exactly! So I haven't turned into a stupid blubbering little girl?" Leah's mood lightened, suddenly.

"No, Leah. You knew me before Jake imprinted on me and you know me now. All it does is bring the most complete happiness into your life and heart and at first it's almost unbearable to be away from it. Heck, I still struggle with that feeling, but I learned to keep myself busy with the stained glass and the occasional pottery class. I had to, or I would go crazy."

Leah let out a huge breath. "Thank God that I'm not going crazy! When he's at work, he's all that I can think about and when he gets off, we can't keep our hands off of each other even long enough to eat." Leah laughed at a recollection of their attempt at dinner the night before. The kitchen table in her apartment had ended up being used for a completely different use than eating on.

"Well, are you going to give me the 411 on who the lucky guy is?" Bella's curiosity had gotten the better of her. This was a Leah that she had never, ever seen before.

"It's Jake's friend from work. Jimmy Langford."

"Jimmy? Oh my God!"

Leah crawled into her shell a bit at Bella's exclamation.

I'm sorry, Leah, it just surprised me. He seems like such a great guy. I'm so happy for you both! But, does he know about, you know, the pack and all. The imprint?"

Leah seemed to come back into herself. "Well, he knows that something major happened between us, but I haven't told him anything yet. I was kind of hoping that maybe you and Jake could help us out with that." Leah took her eyes off of the road to give Bella a nervous, pleading side glance. Bella was in shock.

"Well, I don't see why not. Let's just hope that he takes it well. I don't see why he wouldn't, since the imprint happened. It's a powerful thing."

"Oh, Bella, I can't thank you enough." Leah could have hugged her at that moment. Just then, they pulled into the driveway of Leah, Sue, Harry, and Seth's old house. Leah fairly bounced out of the car, unburdened by what was weighing her mind down. "I'll wait with you and give you a ride back, if that's okay."

Bella heart felt warm with appreciation of this new found kinship with Leah. "Thanks so much, Leah, I'd like that very much."

The girls sat on the porch swing and talked, Leah curious about Bella's baby bump. "Can I touch it?"

"Of course, but you can't really feel them move yet. It will be another month or so, I expect. Well, that's at least what the book says."

Leah gently, almost shakily reached out her hand and touched the ever growing roundness of Bella's baby belly. Her eyes widened. "What does it feel like?"

Bella faintly smiled as she pondered the right way to describe it. "I guess that you could say that at first, it's like someone is blowing bubbles in your belly, then one day it was like a couple of goldfish swimming around sometimes. It seems like they wake up when I lay down, or get still, but when I'm moving around it rocks them to sleep." Bella's face glowed as she related the marvel that was being created within her body. Half of her and half of Jake. It was a beautiful thing.

Leah stared at Bella's belly as if in a trance, broken by the sound of the rumbling of trucks. Bella's mouth fell open as she saw a caravan of trucks coming up to the house. Sears, and the UPS guy leading five moving trucks.

"Well, I guess that we can open the door now, but I'm not supposed to peak." Leah laughed. Wow, Esme's really got this covered, doesn't she?"

"I don't even want to know right now." Bella laughed as she pulled out the key and unlocked the door. Speaking to the Sears man, she said, "It's all yours, guys."

Bella and Leah climbed back into Leah's car and headed back for Billy's. Leah was quiet for a bit and then finally spoke.

"I wonder if Emily and Sam will ever be able to forgive me for how I've acted. Now I understand what transpired between them. They didn't choose it, it just happened. I've been so hateful."

Bella touched Leah's shoulder for just a moment. "I'm sure that they will not only forgive you, but understand the pain that you felt. I think that they'll even be happy for you, Leah."

"You really think so?"

"I know so." They drove the rest of the way to Billy's house in happy, companionable silence. When Leah dropped Bella off, Bella ducked back into the car. "Don't be a stranger, eh? And when we get moved in, come over for dinner and bring Jimmy." Bella smiled brightly at her.

Leah seemed a bit surprised at this offer of kindness. "Thanks! We'd like that."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jake arrived home to the mouth-watering smell of chicken enchiladas, cooking in his dad's kitchen. Seeing Bella, sweaty with exertion and belly rounded with their children, his heart melted. He walked straight in and kissed her. "You know, every man should come home to such a beautiful site as this." Bella blushed and kissed him, once more, before he went to take his shower.

Bella sat at dinner and watched Jake demolish, nearly a pan and a half of enchiladas all by himself. She sat in amazement, as she could barely get down a plate full. Billy, Sue and Seth, retired to bed for the night and Jacob turned to Bella, after washing down his food with half a two liter of Coke. "If Dad and Sue are going to bed, than I'd just as soon disappear for a while. I don't want to overhear anything that might haunt me for the rest of my life. I know that it's cold out, but would you like to go for a walk?"

Bella giggled at the idea of the mental scarring that any such noises could cause for both of them. "A walk sounds nice. Just let me clean up a bit."

"Don't worry about it. I'll help you when we get back. I just want to get out of here as soon as possible." Bella couldn't help but be amused at Jacob's desperation to get away from the possible overflow of his Dad's new relationship.

"Alright, then. I'll just grab my jacket. There's something that I wanted to tell you anyway, but not within anyone's earshot." Jake was intrigued by this and helped Bella into her jacket. She began to pull the zipper up over her form fitting parka, but quickly realized that it wouldn't go past her quickly growing belly. Jake smiled and hugged her. "It's alright, Bells. I've got an extra. Looks like we're going to have to go maternity shopping soon." Bella was a little put out by having to wear one of Jake's jackets, but of course, a growing belly came with the territory, especially with twins.

"It's okay, Jake. Alice and I are going tomorrow morning. Knowing Alice, she probably already saw this coming."

"Thank goodness! I really hate shopping." Jake zipped his jacket over her belly and then kissed her. "You know that you are the most beautiful pregnant woman in the world that I have ever seen." Bella glowed at the compliment, but Jake could see that she was having trouble adjusting to the changes in her body. Placing a finger under her chin, he raised her eyes up to his.

"Bella Black, you really are exquisite to me. You put the 'so called' glamour of every one of those vampires to horrible shame." He gently rubbed the side of her face and kissed away a single tear. "Now, let's go for that walk, because I want to hear your news and tell you about my strange day."

Stepping outside, the cold was biting. Bella hunkered down into Jake's jacket to keep her cheeks warm. Jake began chattering on about his day and Bella listened intently, so happy just to hear his voice, near her. She spent most of her days, longing for this time with Jake. When he would get off of work and they could spend a few short hours together.

"So, anyway, Jimmy has been acting so strange for the last couple of days. He can hardly concentrate on his work. He's been texting this chick, all day long. If he wasn't so cool to me, I'd have been pissed about having to follow him around all day, fixing his mistakes." Jake said this good-naturedly, of course. "He's got it bad, whoever it is."

Bella smiled a private smile, her mouth deep in the collar of Jake's down parka. "Well, I think that I may be able to help you solve that piece of the puzzle." Jake gave her a funny look.

"Jacob, just let me start at the beginning. I got a visit from Leah Clearwater, today."

"What did she say to you? She better have been nice to you or I'll. .."

"Calm down Jake. She was nervous, I could tell, but she wanted to talk about something. I invited her along to the new house to let the movers in and my truck wouldn't turn over, so she gave me a ride, instead."

"Wait, what do you mean your truck wouldn't turn over."

"That's not the point, right now, Jake. You can have a look at it tomorrow, if you don't mind servicing my truck on your day off. The point is that she spilled the beans to me about this guy that she's been dating. It turns out that Leah has imprinted."

Jake stopped walking for a moment. He knew that this could mean a great deal of happiness for her. He hoped that it could mend some of the tear in the pack over Emily and Sam. He put his arm around Bella and continued their walk, listening intently.

"Anyway, it turns out that the person that she has imprinted on is none other the Jimmy Langford."

"What the Hell?" Jake spun around and looked into Bella's eyes, to be sure that she wasn't kidding. "How do they even know each other?"

"I saw Jimmy checking her out pretty closely at the wedding. Turns out that they started dating and, well, it just happened." Bella waited for a moment. She could see that Jake was reeling with all that this meant. Bringing someone into the truth of the pack from the outside, was always a dangerous thing, but the ancestors had to be trusted with who they chose to join the Spirit Warriors with.

"Oh, wow! Has she told him yet?"

"About the werewolf thing? No. She was actually hoping that we could help her out with that, so I've invited them over to be our first guests at our new home. Esme will be back tomorrow and she said that the house would be ready by next Thursday."

"What am I supposed to do? Phase in front of him and say, oh, by the way, Leah and I are werewolves?"

"It will be okay, Jake. They are imprinted. He will love her no matter what, but she is actually reaching out and asking for our support. I was thrilled that she even came to me, you know the history that we've had."

Jake shook his head in understanding and pondered this whole debacle. No wonder Jimmy was so lost in his head. He was adjusting to being separated from his mate and probably, horribly confused about how soul deep that he had suddenly fallen for Leah.

"You know that I'm gonna have to run this all by Sam, right? He has final say who knows and doesn't."

"Yeah." Bella answered through chattering teeth. "I doubt that Jimmy's the kind of person to walk up and punch one of you in the face to find out for himself."

Jake laughed aloud and huddled Bella into the warmth of his arm. "Bella, you're such a trip, you know that, right?" He kissed her head. "Let's get you back to the house and into a hot shower. You're freezing, baby and besides, it smells like snow." As if on cue, small, powdery flakes began to fall from the sky.

"I could do with a hot shower, Bella chattered." And they headed back to the house.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Bella stepped into the steaming hot deluge of spraying water and felt her very bones began to relax as her shivers gradually decreased. After a few moments, it felt as if every nerve in her body was ten times more sensitive , than they usually were. Every drip of water down her nipples and belly felt like a caress. She began to feel an aching engorgement between her legs and suddenly found herself letting her own fingers drift across her nipples. She nearly cried as the sensation washed over her. She needed Jake and she needed him now. Turning off the shower, she wrapped herself in a towel, not even bothering to get dressed. She threw a towel over herself and charged, overheated, into their bedroom. Jake looked up from the book that he was reading, surprised to see Bella so soon and the predatory look on her face. Climbing across her bed, she dropped the towel and grabbed his book from him, flinging it across the room.

"Bells, what the hell?" Jake was amused but like a bolt of lightening, he picked up the unusually high scent of her arousal and his body immediately responded. Bella straddled him and he began to reach for the zipper on his jeans, feeling like he would burst out of them if he didn't. Bella beat him to the punch, nearly tearing open the zipper in the process. She ripped off his jeans and tossed them aside, pulling his hard length from his boxer briefs, rather roughly.

"Bella, what has gotten into you?" He was incredibly aroused by her need.

"Don't talk, Jake, just touch me, now!" Jake grazed her nipples with the backs of his fingers and she arched her back, crying out and whimpering. He let his fingers run down slowly, between them and onto her stomach, following a droplet of water and still lower. When he reached her core, he had barely even made contact with her clit and she began to convulse around his finger. Bella heard a deep rumbling in his chest at her need for him as he picked both of them up and wrapped Bella's legs around them. Giving space for her belly, he sunk himself to the hilt inside of her soaking wet hotness and groaned. His heightened senses were driving him mad with lust. He had barely began to move inside of her when he felt her walls convulsing around him, yet again. She tried to keep her screams quiet, but she couldn't control the rageful lust passing through each electric orgasm that Jake's touch gave to her. Over and over again she came and screamed out Jake's name, until she was nearly limp with satisfaction. Finally, Jake could hold out no longer and pulling himself almost completely out, plunged himself deeply inside of her, crying out her name and spilled his hot seed inside of her.

Bella leaned forward against his shoulder in satisfied exhaustion. Jake carried them both back over to the bed and tucked her in next to him.

"I don't know what that was all about, but if this is what pregnancy does to you, than we're going to have ten kids, Bells." He heard her faintly giggle, just before her breathing evened out and he knew that she was sleeping soundly. He held her and cherished her. Though she was asleep, he whispered into her hair, "With my body, I thee worship, Bella Black."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Edward stared at Esme in amazement. "A Phoenix?" He was slack jawed. "Not in all of my years have I ever heard of a real instance of one. I've only heard about it in folklore, and Bella is really a Phoenix?" Edward was incredulous. "That's impossible!"

Esme patiently sat with him in front of a crackling fire. Not that they needed one, but it was cozy. She smiled slightly and asked Edward, "And what have you heard about them in folklore, Edward?" Her voice was so soft it was almost inaudible.

Edward searched his mind. "I've heard that their wings have a never consuming fire for them, but can be deadly to their predators. It was said in one of Carlisle's Native American books that it's wings made a thunderous sound and that it's song was the most moving thing imaginable to pure hearted people, but ear splintering to those who were truly evil. That there was a guile about them that was so beautiful, to the pure of heart, that you could almost not look away."

Esme smiled patiently, waiting for Edward to figure out the poignancy of what he just said. His eyes widened. "Do you suppose, that to us, she would also smell particularly beautiful? Like Freesia and Lilies and the sea? It would have been before she even knew who she was." Edward studied his wall to wall, ceiling to ceiling book shelves as his thoughts processed.

"Esme, she may not have been my singer at all. It may have just been that, well, perhaps, I was attracted to the Phoenix in her. The beauty.?

Esme had been waiting for him to come to this conclusion on his own. "And can you imagine, Edward, that if it was even physically possibly for you to turn her and not poison her with your venom, as the wolves would be, that her blood would not sing to you anymore? That it is rare for one's mate to also be their singer?"

"But I love her, Esme." Edward's voice cracked with this painful admission that he had been burying for so long now.

"We all love her, Edward. She is a beautiful person. Kind, generous, accepting, loving, but also Supernatural. I never meant to cause you pain by telling you this, but I felt that you had a right to know. Who knows what would have happened, had you tried to change her." They sat in silence. The thought of Edward causing her death, chilled him to the bone. This information was so much to bare.

Rising up from the oversize loveseat that she sat on, Esme walked to Edward and hugged him, comfortingly. "I love you son. We all do. You need time to think about this, to process it, but I'm only a phone call away. We are all here for you. I must go now." Edward hugged her back and sat still as stone in his wing back chair by the fire as these thoughts rolled around and around in his head. The thing that disturbed his beliefs the most, was that if Bella was intoxicating to him, that perhaps he wasn't the monster that he had thought he was after all. If he had been a monster, she would have repelled him. This thought challenged the very self-image that he had carried around with him for over a hundred years.


	15. Chapter 15

*I in no way shape or form, own these characters, or any rights to the unbelievable fortune that Stephenie Meyer is surely raking in due to the invention of these characters.

*Thanks to all of the very kind reviews and critical, that I have received. I love them all, for the encouragement, as well as the teaching. I love you all!

*I have no beta, so please excuse grammatical errors. Reviews are most appreciated, educational and motivating. Hope you enjoy.

**Chapter 15**

**Bella's Mommy Shower**

Bella scratched the ever itching skin on her belly and groaned as Alice tried to force her into yet another, 'chic' maternity boutique. Alice was growing impatient with her as Bella turned her nose up at most of the designer pregnancy fashions that these boutiques carried. Granted, she did pick up a couple of pretty spring blouses that she knew would come in handy, but other than that, these clothes were just not her. Renee kept her mouth shut, empathizing with Bella and knowing very well that these clothes were not for Bella at all. Finally, Alice whipped out her iPad and shoved it at Bella. "Here. Find something that you like, already. At least I'll know what we're looking for." Alice let out a huff as Bella found the cutest under the belly, Levi's 501 maternity jeans. Alice huffed once again in exasperation as she entered her credit card information, for several size extra small pair in dark, light and black denim.

"Thanks, Alice!" Bella was excited about her newest find. Holding the iPad once again, Bella lit up. "This. This is where I want to go, Alice. I appreciate everything that you are doing for me, I really do, but this is me. Please, understand, that I'll be more comfortable in clothes like these." Grabbing the iPad away from Bella, Alice's eyes widened. "Old Navy? Are you kidding? There's not a stitch in here for under a hundred dollars." Bella and Renee giggled at Alice as she quickly picked through the site. "Well, I guess that's a cute sweater and oh, that's a cute sundress. Wow, I didn't know that such a cheap store had some style to it. Fine, get in the car." Bella shot her mom an excited look and Renee laughed out loud. Shouting over the roar of the Porche, Renee asked, "Do you think that we could stop by Babies "R" Us, after Old Navy? I want Bella to make a few decisions for me and Charlie."

"Mom, you don't have to do that!"

"Hush! These are my grandbabies and they are going to by stylish and well cared for."

Alice quipped from the driver's seat. "Well at least someone is thinking sensibly. Of course we can stop by after that. Sounds like fun." Alice stepped on the accelerator and the inertia pushed Bella and Renee back in their seats, gripping the leather seats with their fingernails as Bella said a silent prayer of protection over them all at Alice's need for speed. In no time at all, they were at the Old Navy store in Port Angeles Mall. Alice cheered up a bit as the smell of clothing, leather, and books hit her nostrils. Breathing deeply, she said, "Finally. A place that I know well." Bella snorted at her and slugged her lightly in her pixie shoulder.

Arriving at Old Navy, Bella was able to pick out seven dresses, eight sweaters, six pairs of jeans, and twelve blouses, not to mention a special, down maternity coat. She reached up on tippy toes and gave Alice a kiss on the cheek for this special item. She also picked up several pairs of different colored ballet flats. The total nearly caused Renee to have a stroke, but Bella just smiled thankfully, used to Alice's shopping trips. Thanking Alice, they moved on to the Motherhood Maternity store for some bras and underthings. Bella hated the massive granny panties, but looked down at her waistline and decided that bikinis and thongs would just roll down at the top as they had started to do. Luckily, they had some cute printed maternity panties and she got several bras that were good for pregnancy and nursing. Nearly exhausted, she hugged Alice tightly. "I can't thank you enough, Auntie Alice!" Alice smiled at the sound of this. "Oh, I think that there will be more shopping to be done for baby clothes, so prepare yourself." It was Renee who smiled this time. The Cullen's were so loving toward her daughter. She too caught Alice and gave her a hug. "Thank you, Alice. You're an angel." Alice could tell where Bella got her intoxicating scent from. Shaking it off, she remarked, "You're very welcome, Renee. We are so excited about these babies. Even if they are half. . . then Alice stopped short, not finishing the sentence with mutt for the sake of Renee's oblivious ears. "It's okay, Alice. Just between the three of us, I know your little secret." Alice and Bella stared at her with mouths gaping. "Like I said, I'm cool with it, but honestly, I'm glad Bella went the way she did. We would have missed out on Emily Rose and Charles William had she been turned. Besides, I honestly hate you for being as old as you are and looking eighteen." Alice finally came out of her shock and laughed at Renee's last comment. "Bella, your family never ceases to amaze me." Giving Renee a wink of understanding, they walked over to Babies "R" Us, and began perusing the store. It was Renee's turn to shower Bella with gifts. Bella chose two cherry wood, Mission style convertible cribs and a matching changing table and dresser.

"Mom, this is too much!" Bella knew that her parents weren't millionaires.

"This is Phil's life insurance money, dear. We will spend it and do it happily. Bella and Alice giggled at Renee's apparent recovery of the incident that had so recently ended things between her and Phil, for good.

By the time that they left, Bella had her furniture, a glider that matched, a top of the line breast pump, nursing pillow, pacifiers in girl and boy colors, infant seat travel systems in boy and girl colors and mirrors to see the babies from the rearview mirror. Not to mention the bottles, and oodles of layette sets for both babies.

Bella was nearly in tears at her Mom's spending, nearly matching 'Alice's and that was saying something. Tearfully, she hugged her Mom. "Thank you Mom!"

"You're my Bells, and those are my grandbabies. I love you sweetheart. Renee hugged her back and then backed up, looking at Bella's baby bump, under Jake's shirt. "Wow, you're really showing, Bells."

"Thanks a lot, Mom."

"No, honey. What I meant is that you are gorgeous. You can't even tell that you're pregnant from the back, but you have the perfect bump. Your cheeks are glowing and your eyes are shining. I don't think that I've ever seen you this beautiful."

Bella blushed profusely at the compliments, but thanked her mom, teary eyed.

"Now, you two, it's time to take Bella to Billy's and for Renee and Me to head over to the new house. There's some business that we have to attend to."

Renee looked smug. "Fine then, keep secrets from me." Bella teased, but was excited for the unveiling of the nursery.

As they pulled up in Billy's driveway, Jake whistled. "Wow. I think that we may need a forklift for all of these clothes."

"Oh, stop, Jacob. A girl needs to feel beautiful when she's expecting." Alice came to Bella's defense.

"What are you talking about, Alice? Bella is drop dead sexy in my shirt and her jeans held together by a rubber band. Now, I'm only afraid that I'll have to carry around a shotgun with me to fend off suitors." Jake smiled broadly. Bella hugged and kissed him as they filled Rachel's old room with all of the booty from maternity shopping. Soon Alice and Renee were off on their secret mission and Bella enjoyed the rest of Jake's day off, recovering from the shopping. Jake had managed to keep himself busy that morning and had fixed Bella's truck. Apparently the fuel injector wasn't working properly, but the old orange truck was good to go and so was Bella.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The unveiling of the new house day had arrived, and Jake watched with quiet awe as his beautiful wife dressed for the day. It was late January and a freak snowstorm had blown in overnight and Bella had laid out a lavender long sleeved T-Shirt and a heather grey sweater, and a pair of her maternity Levi's 501's. Jake watched appreciatively as she dressed. Pulling on her floral printed Granny panties, she threw her sweater at him, when he got a giggle. Suddenly his laughter stopped and he spoke in awed tones. "Bells."

"What's wrong?" Bella quickly looked down to survey the area of her Belly that Jake was staring at. Everything seemed just fine. "What happened?"

"I just saw your belly move." Jake seemed hypnotized. Bella stared down at her belly as it seemed to shift and change from wide, to bulging. Rushing over to Jake, she grabbed his hand and put it on her belly. They stood there, silent for a moment and then it happened. The babies moved again. Jake's entire countenance lit up. "It's them, isn't it? It's our babies!"

"Yes it is!" Bella began to cry with the happiness of sharing this moment with the dearest man in her heart. "These are our babies, Jake, and they seem about as rambunctious as you." Bella giggled.

Jake dropped to the floor and wrapped his arms around Bella, pressing his face to her belly. Bella was touched by the wetness from Jacob's eyes as he felt his son and daughter, move against the pressure of his head. He began talking to them, promising to tell them a bedtime story tonight, about the Great Spirit Warriors of the Quileute and the Northern Tribes. Bella smiled at this. It really hit home for her, just then. Thank God that Jacob had imprinted on her and that she had never gone through with her plans to change. Immortality could never replace the ability to incubate, love, and give life. She was living a miracle right at this very moment. She laced her hands through Jake's hair and he stood and held her, the babies protesting against him.

"God, I love you, Bells."

"I love you, too, Jacob Black."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Bella was nerve wracked as the drive to their new home took a longer time, than ever in the late January snow. It had taken both hers and Jake's truck to carry her new wardrobe over to the new house. They were however, instructed to bring nothing else, as it was all taken care of for them. Esme and Carlisle were too kind. As her truck finally pulled in after Jake into the half-moon driveway, she smiled at the anticipatory looks of the entire remaining Cullen clan, Charlie, Renee, Emily, Sam, Embry, Quil, Seth, Leah, Jimmy, Sue and Billy. Apparently they had already had the pleasure of seeing what Bella and Jake hadn't. She stopped her engine and Jake was at her door in a moment to help her out, safely and to make sure that she didn't slip on the front steps on the way up. The front door had been changed with a lovely, rich, knotted pine and cut glass door. The light from the sun, peaking out behind the clouds caused rainbows to dance through the cut glass and shine on all around.

Esme stepped forward. "Jacob, Bella, welcome home." There was such a warmth in her voice that Bella choked up. These hormones were wreaking havoc on her. Stepping through the front door, she lost it completely. It was perfect. The house was done in a combination of French Country and Shabby Chic.

Green Toile wallpaper depicted scenes of a young boy courting a girl in the forest. Shining knotted pine floors, matched the front door. Overstuffed chairs and the very, fluffy, rose covered couch that Bella had fallen in love with in the IKEA catalogue, surrounded a coffee table with baskets tucked into fitted openings, in front of a roaring fire. The kitchen and dining room were fitted with small, tasteful, crystal chandeliers and the appliances were retro and baby blue. They looked great against the green toile. There was a small dining room table for four that looked as if it was plucked right out of a Paris bistro. The other small chandelier hung over it. Bella couldn't find her voice. "Esme, I. . ." and Bella choked on a sob. "Thank you all so very much. It's perfect!" Esme hugged Bella, lovingly. Let's go upstairs and see what we have there. Emily has been busy with a project in the nursery and I want to know what you think about your bedroom.

The entire entourage followed Bella, Jake, and Esme up the stairs. They passed the adjacent door to the bedroom, causing Bella's curiosity to pique. "Oh no you don't", cried Alice. "We're saving that for last." Alice, Emily, and Rosalie grinned like Cheshire cats and talked in hushed tones. As Esme opened the door to Jake and Bella's bedroom, Bella's breath was taken away. There was a light, soothing blue theme in here. Walls that were painted a color called "Quiet Refuge Blue", with a border of doilies cut in half and scalloping along the top of the wall, like a border. Every piece of furniture was an antique. A queen sized, four poster bed, made of cherry wood and stained the deepest almost black red. A cream colored chenille bedspread, draped gracefully over the pillows, just skimming the ground on each side of the bed. A hand knotted canopy that Esme had hand made in North Carolina gracefully topped it all off. There was a delicate green wash basin and bowl on a stand that matched the bed, as well as a matching dresser with a large oval cherry wood mirror over the top of it. Delicate, handmade lace curtains adorned the round window seat and fluffy cushions of green toile, softened the surface, inviting one to curl up with a good book.

Going into the bathroom, Bella found a cherry wood-sided Jacuzzi tub and double sinks with graceful fixtures. Jake waggled his eyebrows at the tub, which made Bella laugh, but she knew that the tub would be priceless very soon to her already aching back. It was Jake who spoke up this time. "Esme, Carlisle, how can we ever repay you?"

Carlisle stepped forward and put a hand on Jake's shoulder. "Jacob, you have already given us so much. Bella is like a daughter to us and you, well, you have fought at our side and saved our lives. Being married to Bella makes you and honorary son in law. We couldn't do enough to thank you for your friendship in battle and in peace time. Please, just accept this as our thankfulness for you and for Bella. And the babies, as we're so excited to see your lives progress." Carlisle squeezed his shoulder. It was Jake who was speechless this time as he reached out to shake Carlisle's hand and was pulled into a hug.

"Alright, you two. Now that we've got that point good and settled. It's time for Jake and Bella to see their nursery." Esme was beyond excited. "Now mind you, Bella. This was all your Mom and Emily's doing. This was their project." Bella followed Esme into the hallway, hanging tight onto Jake's hand. As Esme opened the door, Bella's eyes took in the most beautiful room that she had ever scene. Emily had painted a mural all over the room of La Push. On one wall, were the diving cliffs and the ocean and on the three others were forests of Douglas Fir trees with each member of the phased packed smiling happily, watching over the babies to come. The ceiling was painted as if it were billowy rain clouds with a bit of powder blue sky hanging through and glittery glow in the dark stars hung from the ceiling from fishing line, so that when they turned the lights off at night, the twins would go to sleep under a starry, La Push sky. Against one of each walls of the forest were the cribs that Bella had picked out, the dresser and changing table between them. Bella walked closer to the cribs. Emily had hand made beautiful quilts, each with a russet colored wolf in the center, surrounded by either pink and lavender or blue and green. Bella's eyes once again burgeoned with tears. "Mom, Emily, this is beyond beautiful. It's magical!" Bella threw her arms around both of them and wept. Jake was overwhelmed with emotion, too. Even when he wasn't home, he and the pack would be watching over the babies. Embry walked over to the breast pump and turned it on. Putting his hand up to it, he noticed a suction, so he stuck it on his cheek. Suddenly, he realized that the suction was quite strong and pulled it hard away from his face, leaving a gigantic hickey on his cheek. Everybody got a good laugh at that. "Idiot." Was all Jake could get out through his guffawing.

The top drawers were full of newborn boy and girl's footed pajamas and the changing table was stocked with newborn diapers, wipes, cotton balls, rubbing alcohol, Q Tips, Bedtime bath and hooded baby towels. "This is a dream come true." Bella cried. It really was perfection. Bella and Jake took one more reverent look around and backed out of the room.

"One more room, guys." Esme led the way. Back downstairs, the guest bedroom had been turned into a T.V. room. A flat screen hung on the wall, with a three sided sofa. A theatre style popcorn cart stood in the corner and a soda fountain and a small bar sat near the popper. Shelves on the wall were covered with leather bound tomes, the titles, very dear to Bella's heart and a Blue Ray collection that made Jake shout with excitement. "Oh my God! I Am Legend, on Blue Ray. This is awesome!" Everyone was so happy and emotional over the new expectant couple's reactions to their new home. Congratulations and thanks were passed all around as the crowd filtered out to let Jake and Bella enjoy their new home. Bella stopped Leah and Jimmy from leaving. "And what do you think that you're doing?"

"We're leaving you alone in your new home, Bella. It really is beautiful." There was a bitter sweetness to Leah's voice. Bella could tell that it was slightly strange to see the house that she had grown up in so transformed.

"I know this must be difficult on you, Leah, but please stay for dinner?"

Leah thought about it for a moment as Jimmy and Jake talked and laughed behind them.

"Okay. Thanks, Bella. I guess that we'll have a lot to talk about tonight." Leah half smiled.

"Leah, he loves you. I can see it so vividly, every time that he looks at you. It's going to be okay."

Leah took a deep breath. "Well, I suppose it's now or never." So Bella and Leah went to rifle through the already stocked kitchen to put together dinner in anticipation of an evening of explanations.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As the dinner dishes were cleared, Bella and Leah talked companionably as they scraped spaghetti and meatballs off of the plates, into the garbage. As they began doing the dishes, they heard Jake invite Jimmy to sit with him in front of the fire and asked him if he would like to hear some of his tribe's stories. To Leah's surprise, Jimmy excitedly jumped at the chance. Leah turned to Bella. "I'm sorry, but I just can't be in here for this."

Bella saw how anxious that Leah was. "Okay, tell you what. Let's bundle up and sit on the porch swing for a while."

"That sounds like a great idea!" Leah couldn't get out of there quickly enough, terrified that Jimmy would end up looking at her like a monster.

Bella ran upstairs and pulled on her new green maternity down parka with the faux fur lined hood. She breathed a sigh of pleasure as it zipped comfortably past her belly. Putting her winter hat on and her boots, she headed downstairs. Leah, of course, required none of the heavy layers that Bella did, being a hot werewolf. They sat on the swing together and talked for a while. Bella shared with Leah about the shopping expedition with Alice and Renee and had her laughing in no time. Leah's mind was off of her anxiety and on to what being pregnant was like and was able to ask Bella all of the questions that she had ever wanted to ask, but never been that close to anyone pregnant. Bella enjoyed the new friendship they were forming. "I'm sure that I'll have much more to tell you after the birth, but feel free to come over any time before or after and then you can get a feel yourself for what it's all about. Leah smiled at this. "Thanks. I think that I will." Leah looked thoughtfully off into the ever clearing night. Stars began to shine brightly through the clouds. "Emily was here today and somehow, now, it didn't seem strange to be around her."

Bella just about read Leah's mind. "Maybe we should go visit her together soon." Bella was hopeful.

"Oh, I doubt that she'd want me anywhere about her or Sam, Bella."

"Leah, I think that you underestimate her. She has a kind heart. I'm sure that you remember that. You have known each other all of your lives."

Leah had begun to contemplate the truth of this when they heard a raucous coming around the corner of the house. There was high pitched laughter and swears. Bella could swear that she heard the wheezing laugh of a phased werewolf. Leah and Bella both shot up from their seats, only to see Jake charging around the corner, in his wolf form, with Jimmy on his back, laughing like a madman.

"Well", smiled Bella, "I think that Jimmy took that quite well. Leah laughed hard and ran down the stairs. Disrobing behind a tree, she phased and caught up with the guys. Through telepathy, she communicated with Jake. "Alright, let me take my guy for a ride."

"Too much information, Leah!" Jake laughed.

"You know what I mean, you idiot!"

Jake laughed and then crouched down nodding his head toward Leah. "Leelee, is that you?" Jimmy's eyes were wide. Leah nodded her huge furry head and gestured for him to get on. "God, your beautiful, honey!" Jimmy was alight with admiration as he climbed off of Jake's back and on to Leah's. He got a good grip on her fur and she took him for the ride of his life. Jake phased and dressed, then he and Bella stood on the porch belly laughing at Jimmy's whoops and hollers. Finally Leah brought him back and went back behind the trees and dressed. Jimmy grabbed her up and lifted her off of her feet and kissed her senseless. Leah grinned up at Bella. "I think that we'll take this home." Bella nodded and waved goodbye to them, her arm around Jake's rock hard waist as they pulled out of the driveway.

"What on earth did you say to him?" Bella had a half smile on her face.

"I told him the truth. I told him the legends and explained imprinting. After that, he just wanted to see for himself, so I phased. Jimmy's a good old guy and I couldn't be happier for him or Leah." Jake rubbed the side of Bella's baby bump. "What do you say we go break in that new bed of ours?" Bella smiled and squealed as she darted in the door, Jake right on her heels.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Bella sat on the tub's edge in her master bathroom, breathless, as Renee looked over the instructions of a Clearblue Easy test. "I can't believe I'm doing this again."

Bella took a deep breath. "Just be calm Mom. Everything will be okay." Bella grabbed the instructions from Renee. "Okay. Do you have to pee?"

"I always have to pee, Bella."

"Well, it says to hold the tester in your urine stream for five seconds. No more, no less. The tiny screen will either read pregnant or not pregnant."

"What if I am, Bella. What will your father do?"

"What will Dad do? He'll love you forever, like he has anyway and I will have a full blooded baby sister or brother. Just pee on the stick, Mom!"

Esther, Charlie, Billy, Jake and Sue were downstairs screaming as the wide receiver for the Seahawks ran for a touchdown. Their cheers caused Renee to jump. "Okay, now I really have to pee."

"I'm right here. Just do it, Mom."

"Well, turn around, or something. I can't do this while you're looking at me." Bella laughed and turned to face the tub. Finally, after a few minutes, she heard the tinkling of liquid against porcelain. "Remember, Mom. Only five seconds.

"I know, I know. Did you expect me to hold the rest?" Bella could only giggle. The thought of her Mom and Dad having another baby made her giddy. She had never wanted to be an only child.

Finally she heard the toilet flush and turned around. Renee stood wide eyed, over the tester and Bella joined her. A little clock's hands were moving around and around and around on the digital screen and then the results came in. Renee sat back on the toilet hard.

"Mom? Are you okay?" Bella had never seen her Mom so pail. "It will be okay, listen to me."

Renee finally managed to speak. "Okay. What's done is done." Suddenly Renee straightened her shoulders and headed out of the bathroom, and down the stairs with Bella behind her. Making her way toward the entertainment room, she stopped for a moment and took a deep breath. She and Bella walked into the room. The game was on commercial.

"Charlie?" Renee's voice was shaky.

"What's wrong, Renee?"

Renee handed him the test. "We all know that Bella's pregnant, Renee. Can't you see that for yourself?" Charlie looked concerned as if Renee had lost her mind. Suddenly all of the attention in the room was on them. Esther covered her mouth to suppress a knowing smile.

"It's not Bella's, Charlie. It's ours." The can of Rainier Beer slid out of Charlie's hands and hit the floor with a clang, beer pouring over the hardwood floors. Renee looked as if she were going to cry. Charlie got up from his chair and paced for a moment. Suddenly he approached Renee and dropped to one knee. "Renee, marry me."

"I don't want to marry you just because I'm pregnant, Charlie!" Renee burst into tears.

"Then marry me because I didn't have the balls to ask you again until now. Please. Make me the happiest man in the world Renee. . . .again."

Renee was bawling by now. She dropped down on the floor by Charlie. "Then you're not angry?"

"Angry? We're having another baby, Renee. Look at how the first one turned out." Charlie smiled up a Bella. Jake's mouth would have caught flies had Bella not reached up and gently shut it.

Renee smiled. "Okay. When?"

"Tonight. Let's go to Vegas. We had always joked about that, well, we have a second chance. Come away with me tonight, Renee. Marry me."

Esther cleared her throat. "I would like for you two to come with me to my house, please, before you fly away." Esther had a genuine smile on her face.

Arriving at Esther's, Esther walked over to a Bev Doolittle painting that she had hanging on the wall and removed it. Behind the painting was a safe. Carefully turning the knob, she clicked it open and reached in grabbing one Tiffany blue box and one black velvet box. Setting the boxes carefully down, she shut the safe and relocked it, then rehung the painting, taking time to straighten it. Picking up the boxes she walked toward Charlie and Renee.

Handing the blue box to Charlie, she said. "Son, this is how I should have done things the first time. Here is my wedding ring that your father gave to me on our wedding day. It is for Renee."

Turning to Renee, she handed her the black box. "This was Charlie's father's ring that I gave to him on our wedding day. I want you both to have these. Be blessed, both of you." Esther reached out and patted Renee's stomach, gently. "And be blessed, little one." Charlie was dumbfounded, but hugged his mother tightly. Renee cried as she hugged Esther, finally finding the words that she had longed to hear so many years ago, a blessing.

"Don't open them until the ceremony and don't lose them. Go to Seattle International and your arrangements will be made. When you arrive in Las Vegas, there will be a Limo to pick you up to take you to the MGM Grand. This is my wedding gift to the both of you. Don't have any worries on your wedding day, this time. I'll be there in my heart. Now go and have a wonderful time. I love you both."

Renee and Charlie gave her one last hug goodbye, then looked at each other, smiling like teenagers and headed out to the cruiser. Renee slid into the passenger seat through the door held open by Charlie. He leaned over and kissed her and whispered in her ear. "Vegas, here we come."


	16. Chapter 16

*I in no way shape or form, own these characters, or any rights to the unbelievable fortune that Stephenie Meyer is surely raking in due to the invention of these characters.

*Thanks to all of the very kind reviews and critical, that I have received. I love them all, for the encouragement, as well as the teaching. I love you all!

*I have no beta, so please excuse grammatical errors. Reviews are most appreciated, educational and motivating. Hope you enjoy.

**Chapter 16**

**Honeymoon in Vegas**

Two hours into the trip to Seattle International, Renee got a text on her phone. It read, "Check in at Delta counter. All arrangements have been made. Love you both, Esther." Renee smiled at herself and relayed the message to Charlie. Both felt like a couple of teenagers running away together, but with lots of luxuries.

Reaching the airport, they parked in long term parking, not knowing how long that they'd be gone. They hadn't even stopped to grab clothes, Charlie in his uniform, stored his gun under the driver's side seat. Renee only with her purse as a carry on. They ran hand in hand to the Delta desk. The attendant was businesslike until she checked their names. "Ah, Mr. Swan. Thank you for choosing Delta. It's always a pleasure to serve your family." Charlie gave Renee a puzzled look. The attendant continued, "Here are two first class, nonstop tickets to Las Vegas. You all may wait in the Business Class lounge and you will be alerted when it is time to board." Taking the tickets, Charlie and Renee found the business class lounge and were amazed. There was comfy reclining leather loungers and a flat screen television and even flight attendants that served drinks and checked on them regularly. They laughed and touched, so happy in the completion of a circle. They were finally called for boarding and were shuttled to their gate, where they were seated first in enormous leather loungers in the front of the plane. Each seat had its own view screen with several choices of movies, TV shows, or games. Charlie accepted his glass of complimentary champagne, but Renee opted for orange juice, with a glowing smile at Charlie. Charlie put his arm around Renee as he put his seatback down and reached over lazily and rubbed her belly. Pulling her close, he whispered, "You know, that I have never been as happy as I am at this moment." Renee hugged him and kissed him, laying her hand over his on their tiny, growing, second child.

It was only a two hour flight, as the plane touched down at Las Vegas airport. Disembarking, they were amazed to see the casino, inside of the airport. "Well, looks like we're truly in sin city!" Renee giggled as they made their way toward baggage claim, although they had none. To their surprise, a man clad in an Armani suit and wearing a cap, held up a very well made sign that read, "Charlie Swan Party". It wasn't one of those signs that you always see that are magic marker printed on cardboard. Making their way over to the man, he introduced himself. "Mr. Swan, I am Angelo and I'll be your driver. Mrs. Swan has made all of the arrangements for you, as you will see." Angelo spoke with an almost Castilian accent and bore quite a resemblance to Antonio Banderas. Charlie looked amused when he noticed Renee flashing a glance at the man, but she squeezed his hand and looked as if she were ready to dance with her excitement. Angelo continued. "I hate to be a nuisance, sir, but may I please see your identification, just for security sake." Charlie had a new found respect for Angelo as he removed his wallet and badge and presented them to Angelo.

"Ah! A chief of police. Well, sir, it is a privilege to serve you today, and you madam." He made a courtly bow toward Renee. "This way, please." He led them through the crowd and outside to an awaiting, black stretch limo. As Angelo held the door open for them, he helped Renee in by the hand and stood at what seemed attention as Charlie climbed in after her. Angelo shut the door and walked around to the driver's side. The inside of the limo, was amazing! There were runner black lights on the top corners of the cab, a full bar and even a television. Charlie looked around and found the button he had always wanted to use. "Excuse us, Angelo." Shouted Charlie to the front. "Of course, sir." Charlie pressed the button and rose the partition. Taking Renee in his arms, he did all of the things that he had wanted to do to her as teenagers, had they had this much luxury. Fresh strawberries and sparkling cider were involved.

Half an hour later, both tucked their hair into place and Renee pulled her nickers back on and slipped her dress over her head, red faced with passion.

"Wow, that was amazing!" Renee gushed. "Don't ever shave that mustache." Charlie smiled, smugly at a job well done.

Lowering the partition, Renee asked Angelo, "Would it be possible to stop somewhere for a strawberry malt?"

"Why of course, Miss." Renee smiled at Charlie.

"Strawberry malt?" Charlie's eyebrows were raised.

"I don't know why, but suddenly I feel like I have to have one."

Charlie laughed. "Whatever Lola wants, Lola gets." Renee smacked him playfully in the shoulder, as Angelo pulled in front of a Tasty Freeze, the limo in stark contrast to the casualness of the establishment. Angelo glanced into the rearview mirror at Charlie. "Is there anything that I might get for Mr. Swan?" Angelo asked this with raised eyebrows.

"Sure Angelo, I'll take a chocolate malt and get yourself whatever you would like." Charlie was beaming.

"Thank you, sir." Angelo climbed out of the driver's seat and went inside, cap and all. Renee couldn't help but giggle. Moments later, Angelo emerged, as regally as anyone possibly could from the Tasty Freeze, carrying three large Styrofoam cups with straws. Opening the back door of the limo, he presented Renee with one of the cups. "Miss Renee." Angelo presented her with her strawberry malt with grace. "Mr. Charlie, your chocolate malt." Charlie thanked him and smiled at the fact that Angelo, had himself, ordered something for his enjoyment. It was about 11:00pm, when they arrived on the strip.

The neon lights, nightlife, fountains, and amazing hotels were a sight to behold. Renee could hardly sit still. Arriving at the MGM Grand, Charlie's eyes widened. "Good Lord, Mom didn't!" Renee looked around as Angelo walked over to a podium with sharply dressed men. Their heads were lowered over a computer and one of the men smiled in their direction. Angelo walked back to the limo with the sharply dressed man and opened the door. "Mr. Swan, Miss Renee, it has been an honor serving you tonight. I am at your service at any time that you need the car, just call me at this number." Angelo presented them with his card.

Charlie was dumbfounded at being treated so well. "Thanks, Angelo." Charlie reached into his pocket to tip Angelo, but Angelo stopped him. "No gratuity, please. Miss Esther treats me so well that gratuity cannot be accepted. Enjoy your stay!" With that, Angelo bowed and climbed back into the Limo, pulling out of the entrance to the MGM Grand.

Turning to the man in the sharp suit, Charlie introduced himself. "I'm Charlie Swan and this is my fiancée, Renee."

"Yes, Mr. Swan, we have been anticipating your arrival. I am Anthony and I will be your concierge for the duration of your two week visit. Do you have any bags, sir?"

"No bags." Charlie was a man of few words, however he turned to Renee with wide eyes. "Two weeks?"

"Excellent, please follow me. I will take you to your room." There was a quiet elegance about the man. Something told Charlie that not every guest was greeted in such a way. Renee looked around her in awe at the sights and sounds of the casino as they approached a gold elevator. Anthony pulled a gold card out of his pocket and entered into a slot and the elevator opened to a ground view of Vegas, the elevator glassed in on three sides. Pressing the penthouse button, Charlie nearly passed out. "Mom really shouldn't have!"

Anthony interjected. "Mr. Swan, Mrs. Swan has made it very clear to the staff that you are to be treated as royalty, during your stay and we intend to do just that." Anthony cracked a kind smile. The elevator rose and rose until they had a bird's eye view of the sparkling, alive strip. Suddenly the elevator came to a stop and the doors opened behind them. They walked down the hallway with only five doors, quite spaced out.

Angelo used the card to open the last door on the right and with a flourish stretched his arm toward the room to present it for Charlie and Renee's inspection. "Welcome to the MGM Sky Loft."

Renee gasped. Here was a two story suite, open and airy with glass paneled walls and a ninety degree view of the strip below. There were two sitting rooms, a fully stocked kitchen and a glass paneled balcony that led down to an observation area and then further down to a hot tub, with the hotels emblem in tile on the bottom. The hot tub was also surrounded with the glass panels, giving the feeling that you were at the top of the world, looking down on Vegas. Upstairs, was an incredible master bedroom and a huge bathroom with a walk in shower and a huge Jacuzzi tub, more than big enough for two.

"I trust that you find everything in order, Mr. Swan?"

"Oh, uh, it's beautiful!" Charlie reached into his wallet and pulled out a fifty dollar bill, handing it to Angelo.

"Thank you sir, but all gratuity has been included." He handed the bill back to Charlie. "Sir, you will find clothing in the closet and open ended dinner reservations at Shibuya. I think that you will find it quite to your liking, although, Miss Renee, I have been given instructions to advise you to stick to the cooked Sushi options." Anthony uncomfortably cleared his throat. Renee only thought about how dear it was that Esther had remembered the baby and the safety of certain sushies. She was so excited, she loved sushi.

"Now, I understand that you are here to get married?" Anthony was back to business.

"Yes we are!" Renee smiled broadly, grabbing Charlie's hand.

"Excellent. Have you any idea what kind of ceremony that you would prefer?"

"Charlie looked at Renee. "I think that we would prefer it to be very private."

"I see", said Anthony. May I suggest a Justice of the Peace on your observation deck?"

Charlie and Renee looked outside and exchanged a glance, nodding to each other.

"Perfect!" They both spoke in unison.

"Excellent. And when would you like the ceremony performed?"

"Would after dinner be too soon?" Charlie looked like an eager little boy. "Of course, I forgot, it will be about two in the morning."

"Mr. Swan, you are in Las Vegas. How does two thirty sound? I can have the justice of the peace here and waiting when you get back from dinner, if that is agreeable to you, Miss Renee?"

"That will be perfect, thank you Anthony."

"It is my pleasure, madam. Now, there are clothes for dinner and the wedding waiting for you in your closet. If you need anything at all, just pick up your phone. I am your own personal concierge and I am most happy to serve any need or want that you may have. Oh, and I've almost forgotten. You have a twenty thousand dollar house credit to be used in any way that you please. You may have it withdrawn in cash, sign for it, or use it in chips." Anthony smiled at their reaction. "Also, Miss Renee, what is your favorite flower?"

"Oh, stargazer lilies."

"Wonderful. Is there anything else?"

It was Charlie that chimed in this time. "Yes, Anthony. May we arrange for a photographer as well?"

"It would be my pleasure, sir."

"Thank you, Anthony. I think that that will be all for now."

"Very good, Mr. Swan. I will see you after dinner, serving as your witness for the ceremony, but above all, enjoy your stay with us at the MGM Grand."

"Thanks Anthony!" They once again spoke in unison. With a bow, Anthony left them alone.

"Holy shit!" Charlie was in awe as he looked around at their sky loft. "Well, shall we dress for dinner, future Mrs. Swan?"

"I'd be delighted." Renee smiled up at him as they climbed the stairs to their bedroom loft.

They gasped when the opened the door to their closet. A beautiful black velvet, one shouldered gown with a mermaid hem, and a tuxedo fit for Frank Sinatra himself, were already laid out, complete with shoes. Renee nearly passed out when she picked up her strappy black sandals. They were real Jimmy Choo's with a small black handbag to match. "I'd better get the crying out of the way now, before I touch up my makeup, and Renee fell into Charlie's arms and sobbed out her thankfulness. When she regained control, she excused herself into the vast bathroom to freshen up. Tying her hair up, she took a quick shower and freshened up, slipping on her black velvet dress and her Jimmy Choo's. She arranged her air into and updo, bringing a few of her curls down to frame her face. She redid her makeup and stood back to look at herself. She smiled at the results. Emerging from the bathroom, both she and Charlie stopped in their tracks at the sight of each other.

Charlie's mouth watered over Renee's still perfect figure in such an alluring dress, with her neck exposed by her hair, he wanted to go to her and begin kissing that neck, right then, but they had reservations. "I could ravish you right now." He spoke with a deep seductive voice.

"And I you. You look beyond hot, Charlie." Renee was breathless. Charlie wore a tailored tuxedo and looked good enough to eat.

"Shall we?" Charlie offered his arm to Renee and they exited their suite to go to dinner. Despite the formality of the restaurant, they found themselves laughing and enjoying themselves and their familiarity renewed. Charlie complimented her throughout the night, telling her that she looked like an angel and that she put all of the other women in the casino to shame, surely causing jealousy.

They ate fried shrimp rolls, fried calamari rolls and volcano rolls, laughing and chatting all the while. They left their meal, anticipating their wedding.

Using his gold card key, Charlie opened the elevator for them and they rode to the top of the building once again. Upon entering their sweet, they were taken aback. There was candlelight and stargazer lilies everywhere. Anthony approached. "I am hoping that this is to your liking."

"Oh, Anthony!" Renee shocked him by giving him a huge hug. Anthony was taken aback at first, but quickly, there was a massive smile on his face. "I am so glad that this pleases you. Allow me to introduce you to your Justice of the Peace. As Renee finally released him, Anthony led them to the observation deck and to an older, pleasant looking woman in an elegant black beaded dress. "Mr. Swan and Miss O'Malley, may I present the Justice Allison Cameron?" Renee had resorted to her maiden name after the 'Phil' incident. Justice Cameron, Mr. Charles Swan and Miss Renee O'Malley."

The kind looking judge smiled warmly and shook both of their hands. "It is a pleasure to meet you. Charlie, your mother is such a dear woman."

"Well, thank you." Charlie was beginning to understand the depths of his mother's influence and it left him almost speechless.

"Shall we proceed?" Judge Cameron raised an eyebrow.

Charlie looked into Renee's eyes and they both nodded their heads. Out of nowhere, Anthony produced a gorgeous bouquet for Renee of Stargazer lilies, Calla lilies and Queen Anne's Lace. Renee smiled, teary eyed, her thanks to Anthony. He nodded, grinning in return.

"This will be pretty simple." The judge informed them. "Please join hands." A photographer seemed to come out of nowhere, completely dressed in black and began snapping photos of each aspect of the ceremony, which overlooked the glittery strip of Las Vegas.

Charlie and Renee clasped their hands together and promised to love, honor and cherish one another, so long as they both lived, forsaking all others, until by death they did part.

"Charles, the ring please?" Charlie reached into his coat pocket and held the blue Tiffany box. Renee gasped as he pulled out a four karat diamond ring, set in a simple but classy, bypass of 24 karat gold. Charlie slipped the ring on her finger. Renee's tears fell unchecked as she looked at the ring and then at Charlie's smiling face. Renee then accepted the black box handed to her by Anthony, trading it for her bouquet. She opened it to find a simple, but wide gold band as an inscription flashed on the inside. "Always to love, never to leave." Charlie's eyes were banked with tears as she slid it on his finger.

"By the power vested in me by the state of Nevada, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." Judge Cameron smiled widely, touched by the obvious love of the bride and groom and the knowledge that they had once again found each other. Charlie grabbed Renee and dipped her, kissing her passionately. Judge Cameron and Anthony both clapped, giving genuine applause to the witnessing of their union.

Their marriage license was signed and as they said goodbye to the judge, the photographer and Anthony.

Charlie kissed Renee passionately and without a word, scooped her up and carried her to their loft bedroom. Happily and silently, she slid his jacket on to the floor and undid his bowtie, unbuttoning his shirt and letting it fall to the ground as well. She kissed him as he unzipped the back of her black dress, allowing it to slip to the ground as she stepped of her Jimmy Choo's.

"Surprise." Was the only words spoken, as Charlie hardened immediately at the fact that Renee had not worn panties all night. Laying her down on the bed, he allowed her to remove his tuxedo pants and his boxers.

"I'll always love you, Renee." He said, perched above her and looking into her eyes.

"And I'll never let you go." She replied as they kissed as she welcomed Charlie into her body. The made love very sweetly and slowly, relishing each touch, each moment, bonding their souls together and healing all old wounds.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Bella sat up in the dark of her bedroom with a cry, "Aro!". She was crying and sweating. Jake jumped out of bed and sat in a crouching position near her side of the bed. Slowly he realized the fact that she had been dreaming. He was so lucky that he hadn't phased right there. He crawled up on the bed next to her and held her as her trembling slowly slowed. "Jake, we have to talk to Carlisle. Please call him and ask him to come over."

"Now? Bells, it's the middle of the night." Bella gave him a look. "Oh, right, they don't sleep." Picking up his cell, he dialed Carlisle and told him what had just happened. It took Carlisle only twelve minutes to make it to their front door. Letting him in, he rushed to Bella, who was sitting on the sofa.

"Bella, is everything alright? Are you alright?" Bella still shivered, mildly.

"I'm fine, Carlisle, but I don't know for how long." Carlisle gave her a questioning look. "It's Aro. I dreamed that I was giving birth to the twins and suddenly he was at the foot of the bed, just standing and smirking. He knows, Carlisle, or he's going to know. We have to do something."

Carlisle thought a moment. "Jake, Bella, you leave this up to me. I know what we need to do. We'll invite him to see just how powerful your newly changed shield is." Bella began to protest, confused. "I'll set the date for three months after the projected birth of the twins. That will give you one month to work with your grandmother on your gift, sweetheart. We will put an end to the Volturi once and for all."

Bella put her hands on her belly, feeling the twins reacting to her stress. "Come hell or high water, no one will touch these babies." Her jaw was set and she had quit trembling. Mother lion had been aroused and she was ready to fight. Jake's face was tight, but he knew that this was inevitable. He remained as Carlisle laid a hand on both of them in benediction and excused himself from their home.

"Jacob, this is what we are and this is how we will fight. Together." Jake sat next to her on the sofa and did all that he could do right then. He wrapped his arms around the love of his life and their two children.

"Then we will fight."


	17. Chapter 17

*I in no way shape or form, own these characters, or any rights to the unbelievable fortune that Stephenie Meyer is surely raking in due to the invention of these characters.

*Thanks to all of the very kind reviews and critical, that I have received. I love them all, for the encouragement, as well as the teaching. I love you all!

*I have no beta, so please excuse grammatical errors. Reviews are most appreciated, educational and motivating. Hope you enjoy.

**Chapter 17**

**First Comes Love . . .**

Bella awoke to the sound of rain pattering loudly against her window. She lay for a moment, taking a mental inventory of the places that she was sore. She smiled as her thighs ached from riding Jacob the night before, in their abandon, to the knowledge that danger was coming. Somehow it spurred an anger, yet a passion, that was already fueled by Bella's hormones. Knowing that she was going to actually be able to be the protector in this battle and not the weak one that needed protection, made her feel strong and in Jake's presence, sort of hot in a way.

Her lower back ached, even with the pillow that she had begun using to prop up her quickly enlarging belly, while she slept. She could feel each and every tendon that connected her uterus to her body, as they pulled tight from sleeping on her side. She could tell by the coolness of the bed that Jake was already up. Looking up at the antique style alarm clock on her nightstand, she almost jumped. 10:00am on Jake's Sunday off. She groaned and rolled herself out of bed.

Quickly jumping in the shower, she brushed her hair and didn't even bother blow drying it. She brushed her teeth and put a coat of mascara and some lip gloss. Roaming through her gigantic walk in closet, she chose a pair of brown corduroy leggings and a lavender heather, v neck sweater.

Opening her bedroom door, she caught the most wonderful scent wafting up the stairs. Fresh coffee, pancakes, and bacon frying. How good was her man? As she padded down the stairs in her bare feet, toward the kitchen, she could hear two voices. Coming around the corner, she stopped and smiled at the picture that lay before her.

Grandma Swan was seated in the cozy setee, in front of the fire in the soapstone fireplace with a cup and saucer perched on her knee, having a jovial and apparently funny conversation with Jacob, who was wearing an apron as he chatted comfortably, putting on his Jacob charm as he tactfully flipped pancakes on the electric griddle. A very large platter of bacon, already sat ready.

"Well, hey, honey." Jake walked toward her and smiled. "Kiss the cook, baby." Bella could hardly pucker her lips for the smile that he had caused. "Did you sleep alright?" There was concern in his eyes, now.

"I'm fine. Just growing and trying to get comfortable." Bella brushed a hand over her belly that seemed to have doubled in size over the last three weeks. "Sorry that I slept so long." Bella was eyeing the coffee pot. "Mornin' Grandma!" She smiled and waved at Esther. "I'll join you in a moment as soon as I get my coffee."

Esther returned her smile. "Take your time, honey. I know how I am before my first cup in the morning."

"Now I know where I get it from." Bella teased.

Jake was so cute in that apron and was currently standing with his back to Grandma Swan. Bella couldn't resist. She walked up behind him and wrapped her arms around his thin waist, snaking her hand underneath the apron and sliding it down the front of his pants. The look that he gave her warned her not to start anything that she wasn't ready to finish on the counter and in the presence of Grandma Swan.

Bella cleared her throat, kissed his back and reached for a mug, pouring the rich, hot black coffee into it and breathing it in. Walking around the breakfast bar, she sat down next to her grandma, careful not to knock the saucer, so primly perched upon her knee.

"So, Bella. Starting to feel the effects of that little thing that we call the mattress mambo?"

Bella spit a bit of her first sip of coffee out and choked on the rest. Esther pounded her back and laughed heartily at the reaction that she had caused.

"As you can see, Grandma, I am clearly aware of what that little dance leads to. Bella rubbed her belly once again, the twins reacting to her only caffeine allotment per day. Bella savored every sip.

Jake spoke up from the kitchen. "I had to invite Grandma over, because it was just too quiet in here this morning. She was gracious enough to come over and keep me company."

Esther smiled at him as he turned to unload the newest batch of pancakes onto another platter.

Esther bent slightly to whisper in Bella's ear. "I can see what you saw in him, kiddo. He's a, what would you young people call it, a hottie?"

"Grandma!" Now Bella couldn't hold in her fit of giggles. Jake peered around the corner with his eyebrow raised at their fit of giggles, which prompted even more. Bella was enjoying getting to know her precocious grandmother, more and more. Just then, Bella's phone tweeted, which meant that she had a text. Reaching into her pocket, she grabbed it and unlocked it, opening the text. The text was a picture of two hands with wedding rings on, in front of what looked like the Las Vegas strip at night. As she scrolled down, it read, "We did it! This time for keeps!"

"Oh my God!" Bella screamed as she sat her coffee down and jumped up. "Yes!" She did a little, awkward dance. This had Jake interested as he came toward her and grabbed the phone from her hand, reading the text. He smiled brighter and brighter, happy to see Bella's happiness at this.

"Grandma, how is it that you don't seem a bit surprised by all of this?" Bella noticed how Esther sat primly, with a slight smirk on her face. "I might have had something to do with them going to Vegas." Esther laughed. "They're being put up at the MGM Grand and treated right, or else." Esther smiled and held up a fist.

"Grandma, that's so sweet. Oh, I can't believe that this is happening! It's all that I had hoped for since childhood. I'm so happy." Bella sat back down and picked up her cup. Her mood shifted a bit, when she realized just how much she had to fight for. Jacob, the twins, Renee, Charlie, Billy, Esther, and now her new little baby brother or sister. The weight hit her once again of the fact that the very evil of the world were being lured right here to Forks, for her to trick."

"You're not doing this alone, you know." Esther seemed to read her train of thought. Bella looked into her grandma's eyes. She saw an understanding there, which took some of the weight off of her. "I may be an old woman, but I can still fly with the best of them, my girl and fly I shall. We will fight this out, together." Bella suddenly leaned her head over on her grandma's shoulder, feeling a steel woman wrapped in a silk glove. Esther Swan was dainty and cultured, but her soul was made of the most tempered steel and something about that brought Bella comfort. The knowledge that this extraordinary woman would, indeed teach her what she needed to fight.

Just then, Jake announced breakfast and invited everyone to sit at the dining room table, which was already set. "Wow," thought Bella, "Jake is really on his game this morning." She grinned at him and gave him a kiss before taking the chair pulled out for her.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Charlie and Renee woke up in a tangle of limbs, upon the most comfortable bed that they had ever slept on in their lives. Charlie's thoughts immediately went to his stomach and need for coffee. Looking around he saw the phone on his bedside table. Picking it up, he heard a remarkably chipper voice on the other side. "Good morning, Mr. Swan! What can I do for you?" Anthony was almost too chipper for such an hour, but as Charlie squinted at the clock, he saw that it was 1:00pm. "Oh, wow, I didn't realize that we had slept so long." Charlie was a bit embarrassed as he was sure that Anthony knew the reason why."

"You are here on leisure, sir and you are in Las Vegas. One o'clock is morning here." Anthony was so cheerful, that it caused Charlie to chuckle.

"Alright, then. Is it too late to get some breakfast up here?"

"You just tell me what you would like, sir and I'll have it up in ten minutes. Anything, just name it." Charlie couldn't help but wish that some of his deputies were as chipper and willing to serve as Anthony was.

"Well, for starters, a large pot of coffee. How about some fresh fruit and bagels for Mrs. Swan and a tall stack of pancakes, scrambled eggs, and bacon for me?" Charlie's stomach rumbled just placing the order.

"Right away sir. Is there any other way that I may be of service to you at the moment?"

"Well, this may sound kind of funny, Anthony, but could you arrange for my wife to see a doctor?"

"Oh, is she unwell, sir?"

"No, no, nothing like that. We just found out that she was expecting again, right before we flew out."

"I understand sir. You just allow me to order your breakfast and I will have a doctor up to examine her in a half an hour."

"You mean, you can have one of them female doctors examine her here?" Charlie was amazed.

"This is the MGM Grand, sir. There is little that we cannot do." Charlie could hear the smile and pride in his voice.

"That would be great, Anthony and thank you so much."

"It is my pleasure sir. Just ring if you need anything else."

With that Charlie heard a click on the other end of the line. He shook his head and crawled out of bed, as Renee sat up, dazed. He went to the closet and found a pair of black flannel pajama pants supplied for him. Raising his eyebrows in appreciation, he pulled them on and headed downstairs to receive breakfast after kissing Renee on the cheek. Shouting up from down below, he reminded her. "Get yourself showered, Renee. One of them women's doctors will be here in an hour to give you your first baby exam."

Renee's eyes flew open wide. "Here?" She cried.

"Yup, talked to Anthony about it just a minute ago." Renee needed coffee, but she certainly didn't want to see the OBGYN, in the condition that she was in, after what they had done last night. Smiling a sleepy smile, she stood up and headed for the shower.

Charlie opened their suite door to find the morning paper laying on a silver stand outside. Grunting his approval, he carried it inside and began to peruse it as he heard the shower echoing from upstairs. He liked Carlisle Cullen well enough, but he didn't intend to let him anywhere close to his wife and her still amazing body, now or in Forks.

Just as Renee was toweling off her hair, she heard the ringing of the doorbell and Anthony's pleasant voice wishing Mr. Swan a good morning. She tied on a robe and descended the stairs, her senses honed on the scent of freshly brewed coffee. She stopped in her tracks. Charlie had his back to her as Anthony set up the dining room table with a huge and lovely breakfast spread, but Renee had to stuff her fist in her mouth to stifle her laughter. Apparently Esther really had a sense of humor. Embroidered in gold lettering across the back of Charlie's black pajama bottoms was Chief, on one cheek, and Swan on the other. Charlie obviously had no idea. Renee composed herself and walked down the rest of the stairs, returning Anthony's polite good morning wishes and took her seat at the table.

"Dr. Ryan will be here at 2:00pm. She is an excellent physician, I assure you, Mr. and Mrs. Swan and may I offer my congratulations?" Charlie squeezed Renee's hand on the table.

"Thank you, Anthony, that's very kind of you."

"Not at all, sir. If there is anything that you desire, please call."

"We will, thank you, Anthony." Renee spoke this time, ready to begin sipping on the fine bone china cup of coffee before her. Anthony made a small bow and left the room and Renee finally let out peals of laughter that she had been holding on to for far too long. Charlie looked at her in confusion and astonishment.

"What on earth is so funny, Renee?"

She could only point to the mirror and in between snorts, she managed, "Go and look at the back of your pants." Charlie's eyes widened as he made his way to the enormous, ornately framed mirror and gasped as he saw his name and rank, emblazoned on his butt.

"Mom! I swear, that woman!" Charlie's face was a deep puce red. Not bothering to explain, he ran up the stairs and found a pair of pajama pants that were without the bedazzlement. He reddened again at the knowledge that Anthony had seen that. Mortified, he walked down the stairs, managing a small smile as he saw how bright Renee's was and how beautiful she looked, fresh out of the shower. She had passed on the trait to Bella. The trait that neither one of them required make up. Renee was just so beautiful. He smiled at her and tickled her for good measure and then tucked himself into his breakfast, after pouring a glass of orange juice and a cup of coffee.

Promptly at 2:00pm, just as Anthony had promised, the doorbell rang and Charlie, now dressed in a respectful pair of slacks and a button up shirt, answered the door. The sight of a gigantic arrangement of stargazer lilies in the hands of a beaming Anthony met him, surprising him. Stepping out of the way, he let Anthony come through, followed by a graying woman in her late fifties, who he assumed to be the doctor.

Anthony set the arrangement on the foyer table and smiled, gleefully. "Felicitations on your marriage, courtesy of the MGM Grand, sir." Charlie had a feeling which way that Anthony swung, but he just couldn't help but like the guy. "Thanks, Anthony! Renee will love them."

"Mr. Swan, this is Dr. Ryan, here to see Mrs. Swan. Dr. Ryan, this is Mr. Charles Swan." Dr. Ryan shook Charlie's hand.

Anthony turned to leave, assuring Charlie that he was only a call away. Charlie heard him shouting out orders as he stepped through the door to get Skyloft 5's dining room in order, immediately. Anthony was on his game.

"Renee is upstairs, Dr. Ryan. I believe that she is expecting you."

"Very well. Should I just go on up, then?"

"Sure, sure." Charlie blanched a bit. "I'll just stay down here, if you don't mind."

"Of course, Mr. Swan, whatever is comfortable for you." Dr. Ryan had a kind and gentle smile. This eased Charlie's nerves a bit, knowing that he was leaving Renee in good hands. After about fifteen minutes of looking over the Las Vegas strip, he heard something that alarmed him. Renee's voice echoed over the loft bannister. "Oh my God!" Rushing up the stairs, without a second thought, he rushed to Renee's side.

"What's wrong? Dr. Ryan? What's the matter with the baby?"

Dr. Ryan's patient smile reassured him. "There's nothing wrong with mother or baby, Mr. Swan, but you can hear your baby's heartbeat if you like." Charlie breathed a huge sigh of relief and looked to Renee. Renee smiled widely and nodded with much gusto.

"Okay, let's hear this kid's heartbeat."

Dr. Ryan placed the Doppler on the left side of Renee's lower belly and the quick heartbeat rang throughout the loft. The sound mad Charlie's throat clench up. He laid his head down in on Renee's chest to hide the emotion welling up within him. Dr. Ryan seemed to understand. Addressing Renee, she assured her that all was well. "You seem to be about eight weeks, Renee. You're only a month away from your second trimester." Renee thanked her profusely and Dr. Ryan left them in privacy and saw herself out.

"Are you alright, Charlie?" Renee smoothed the hair out of his face that was nestled into her bosom.

Charlie raised his face to show tears flowing freely down his face. "I heard you shout and I thought that we had lost it, but to hear its heart beat. Oh, Renee. You make me so happy. Our family is so wonderful and I can't wait to see this baby in your arms."

Renee smiled and kissed his head, rubbing his back, tears of joy forming in her own eyes. "Well, we know that this little one is just fine. What do you say we see some of Vegas, while we're here?"

Charlie laughed and nodded to her. "Get dressed, Mrs. Swan. I'm taking you out and we're going to have the time of our lives."

"Ooh! Slot machines!" Renee cooed, making Charlie laugh, the smile lines crinkling at the corners of his eyes. He was in heaven.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Bella threw herself into her work, finding it more and more difficult as the weeks went by to stand and bend over for too long a period of time. Finally in early May, as spring was setting into Forks in full force, she finished her last piece. She had to admit that her last pieces had been some of her best. She focused her hormonal emotion into the beauty and intricacy of the pieces, that came out more and more astounding and brightly colored.

Meeting Clara once more, Clara made over how wonderful the last shipment was. She wished Bella the best in her delivery and gave her that last check. Bella was happy that she would be continuing to do business with this kind natured vampire. She had grown to like her over the last months.

Jake and Bella had both agreed that the last check, go into a high yield savings account for the Twin's college trust fund. This was all handled ingeniously by the ambiguously nebulous, J. Jenks, the Cullen's trusted Attorney and manager of their estate.

Bella was beyond huge by now and so thankful for Emily's lifetime supply of Momma Bee's Belly butter. Bella had used it faithfully and so far, it proved to keep the ever dreaded stretch marks to a minimum. As Bella quickly realized, later pregnancy was far from glamorous, with its panty liners for a laugh or sneeze that caused her bladder to leak. She felt so unattractive, yet Jake seemed more and more turned on by her as she blossomed with their two rapidly growing children inside. She was very content to spend the last part of her pregnancy with Emily, drinking the magical Red Raspberry Leaf Tea, constantly. Carlisle had encouraged this, insisting that it would help her to keep those babies in even longer and better for them. Thirty seven weeks would be a miracle for twins, but Emily insisted that the tea would keep them in utero, until they were well ready for the world.

Emily taught her many things about herbaceous plants and even helped her start her own perennial herb garden. Emily had also planted some extremely lovely jasmine bushes in the yard that had begun blossoming, perfuming the wind as the breeze flowed in off of the sea. Now, Bella's garden consisted of Echincea, Anice, Astragulus, Black Eyed Susan's, Sunflowers, Bee Balm and a lovely patch of foxgloves, that grew against the side of the house, attracting humming birds in the evening, right near the large window, overlooking the sea. Bella had elected to plant most of her herbs in planters, having the boys build her a miniature greenhouse, and planted spearmint and three varieties of peppermint, to take over the ground in front of her house. She found it so refreshing to sit on her swing and drink in the lovely scents from her summer garden. Emily had been such a great friend.

It was a day just like this in mid July, sitting on the swing, drinking her tea with Emily on the porch swing that Bella stood, with Emily's help to answer the phone. As she walked to the kitchen conversation area, she felt a rush of fluid down the insides of her legs. She froze, mid stride. Emily was by her side in a second.

"Answer the phone, Emily. It might be Jake." Bella sounded calm, but on the inside, she was scared to death. She was an amazing thirty eight weeks, but the time actually being upon her scared her senseless.

Emily answered to find that it was Esther, who immediately left to get Charlie and Renee. Emily called Carlisle and then Jake, who both, somehow arrived in just under twelve minutes. Jake was at her side in a moment, deep lines in his forehead showing his fear and concern. Esme and Rosalie had come along with Carlisle to help with the birth and quickly spread a rubber sheet over the bed, in preparation and set up the bedroom in record time, to look just like a nice delivery room. Every one of Carlisle's instruments were already pre-sterilized and wrapped in shrink wrap. They all sat with Bella until her first contractions started around five in the afternoon. Carlisle received a page and smiled at everyone in the room. "Alice says that everything turns out just fine and that Jasper is on his way over to help take some of the pain."

"Oh, no! Jasper doesn't need to do that!" Bella was desperate. They had already helped so much, she didn't want Jasper absorbing her pain, too. Emse calmly took Bella's hand. "Bella, believe me. You will be glad of this later." The insistent and knowledgeable look in Esme's eyes told Bella, all that she needed to know. This was going to hurt and hurt badly.


	18. Chapter 18

*I in no way shape or form, own these characters, or any rights to the unbelievable fortune that Stephenie Meyer is surely raking in due to the invention of these characters.

*Thanks to all of the very kind reviews and critical, that I have received. I love them all, for the encouragement, as well as the teaching. I love you all!

*I have no beta, so please excuse grammatical errors. Reviews are most appreciated, educational and motivating. Hope you enjoy.

**Chapter 18**

**Charles and Emily Black**

Dusk had fallen on Jacob and Bella's house as Bella paced the loft, her contractions, now six minutes apart. The entire family and extended family, waited anxiously in the living room, below. Charlie paced back and forth in front of the gigantic living room window. Renee sat, worry creasing her brow and fidgeted with her hands. Billy sat calmly, silently praying to the elders that had gone on before him, to watch over his daughter in law, grandson and granddaughter as they were brought into the world. The pack stayed in the kitchen, but was remarkably quiet and lost in their own thoughts, feeling some of Jacob's extreme anxiety. Esme, Rosalie, and Emily cooked a massive dinner in the kitchen for the waiting family.

The only people in the loft with Bella, was Jake, who refused to leave her side, holding her during her contractions and whispering reassuring words of love to her. Jasper sat on the floor in the corner and did what he could. He found that he had an all new respect for his own mother and female humans in general as Bella's contractions became more and more painful. Carlisle sat, legs crossed and still as stone, listening intently to the babies heartbeats. They stayed strong, even through the contractions and this was a very good sign. Bella was progressing well for her first birth, but Carlisle new that this phase of labor could last for hours.

Esme quietly made her way up the stairs with Emily. "Jacob, you need to eat to keep your strength up. Please. There is food in the kitchen. We will stay with Bella while you eat, just get some food in you."

Jake looked dangerously at the two ladies. "I'm not leaving her."

Bella protested. "Jacob Black, I don't need you passing out on me. Go down stairs right now and eat." As another contraction gripped her, she shouted to him, "Now!" Jake looked like a wounded puppy, but nodded at Esme and Emily, conveying a deep trust and headed down the stairs, with one last look at Bella.

When he arrived in the kitchen, he nodded to the pack, but said nothing. Sam had already fixed him a plate and handed it to him with one hand, while squeezing his shoulder reassuringly with the other. "Alice has already seen it, man. She's going to be just fine."

"I know, Sam, but I can't bear to see her in such pain. It kills me."

"I can only imagine how you feel right now, Jake." Sam lowered his voice. "I will understand how you feel in about seven months."

This got Jake's attention. "Emily?"

"We just found out yesterday, but she hasn't had a chance to share it with Bella, yet." Jake perked up at this news.

"Congratulations, Sam." I'm so happy for the both of you." Jake managed the first smile that he had been able to manifest in hours.

"Now sit down and eat. Bella needs you to be strong for her. We're all here for all of you, Jake. You, Bella, Charles, and little Emily." Jake smiled and shook his head in understanding as he dug into Esme's amazing baked ziti. He finished in record time and washed it down with a coke and walked back into the living room. Charlie and Billy caught him at the bottom of the stairs. Charlie pulled him into a big unexpected hug and Billy held his hand, firmly. Billy spoke. "You're a man now, Jake. You can do this. I did this and I know that you can too. Just remember son, what she says in the final throws of labor, well, she really doesn't mean them." Jake looked puzzled, but nodded and headed back up the winding stairs to the loft. In the short amount of time that he had been gone, the contractions had increased in intensity and time. They were only four minutes apart, now. Bella was beginning to breathe slowly as a contraction would grip her. She held onto Emily as Esme gently rubbed her lower back. As she saw Jake, she visibly relaxed, standing bent over, she beckoned to him and clung to him like a life buoy.

Carlisle stood and touched Jake lightly on the shoulder. "She's doing very well, Jake, but I have to check her now to make sure that she's dilating. You understand how I have to do this, right?" Jake nodded his head as he held Bella. "Okay, then. Let's get her into the bedroom. Jake picked Bella and carried her into the bedroom, laying her on the bed, with a tender gentleness. Billy saw his son lift Bella and felt his heart swell with pride. Jake was a good husband and would surely be a great father. What more could any father ask for?

Bella tried to pull her pants off, but was caught by another contraction, this time curling up into a ball on the bed and moaning.

"Breathe, Bells. Breathe, honey. Slowly, baby. It is easing up. There you go." Jake was so gentle with her. As she uncurled herself, Jake gave Carlisle a pointed look and Carlisle turned to face the door as Jake stripped Bella down and quickly dressed her in a nightgown, with Rosalie's help.

Just then another contraction gripped her. They were coming faster now.

"Okay, I really need to get in there and check out where she's at, Jake. She's really progressing."

"Do what you have to do, Carlisle, just do it quickly so that we can get Jasper in here and help her out a little bit." Jake's jaw was tight with tension.

Carlisle nodded and closed the door. He put on silicone gloves and squirted some KY Jelly onto his two fingers and gently spoke to Bella. "Bella, I have to check your cervix now. It's going to be a little bit uncomfortable, but I really need you to try and breathe and relax for me, okay?" Bella nodded quickly as she relaxed her knees. Carlisle pushed them apart and his face became concentrated as he checked her cervix. He stood, discarding the gloves into a nearby garbage can.

"She's already at a six and just about to go into transition. This is the most painful and hard part of her labor, Jake. Her contractions will last up to a minute and a half with only a thirty second break between them." Carlisle saw Jake pale. "It goes quickly from here, though, I promise. Both of the babie's heartbeats are strong, Jake. Everything will be alright, son." Jake was thankful for Carlisle's presence at that moment as Carlisle covered Bella with a blanket and turned to call Jasper. Jasper came in, face pulled in concentration and sat up near the top of the bed in a chair that Bella sometimes used for reading.

"Jasper, I can't thank you enough." Jake was so out of his element here, but he was so thankful for the Cullen's at this point.

Jasper nodded his reassurance. "It won't be long, Jake. Here comes a contraction."

Bella cried out in a choking sob. "Oh, God, make it stop." Her brow broke out into beads of sweat. Rosalie wiped her brow with a wet washcloth.

The contractions were now only two minutes apart and Carlisle checked her again. "She's at nine centimeters. Rosalie, get the tray ready. Rosalie wheeled a tray with all sorts of sharp looking silver instruments. Jake looked wearily at Carlisle, as if were going to pounce at any moment.

"Jacob, I need you to calm down. This is what I will use to cut the umbilical cords, unless you want to." Carlisle held up a bent looking pair of scissors. Carlisle continued to explain all of the instruments as Jake slowly relaxed. Bella cried out again. "I'm gonna be sick!" She bent over and vomited into a garbage can supplied just in time by Rosalie's speedy abilities.

"It's okay, Bella." Carlisle soothed. "That's a good sign. Do you feel any pressure?" Bella nodded. "Quite a bit, actually." Her teeth were chattering with the shock of what was happening to her body.

Carlisle jumped into action, gently pushing her knees apart. He nodded at Jake and Rosalie. "This is it. Jake, do you want Emily and Esme in here?" Jake nodded, holding back tears of emotion and fear. Rosalie darted out of the door and called Emily and Esme in, quickly announcing to those below that it was time. Everyone sat up straight. Charlie froze in mid pace.

Bella's legs were spread and Carlisle kneeled at the end of the bed. "Okay, Bella. The next time that you have a contraction, I need you to push with all of your might, okay? Imagine that you're a giant toothpaste tube and your head is the bottom and you're trying to roll up and push all of the toothpaste out." Rosalie snorted at this analogy but was quickly interrupted by a scream from Bella as a contraction slammed into her. Carlisle shouted "Push, Bella. Push hard!"

Bella pushed with all of her might, her face contorting, squeezing Jacob's hand.

"Good, Bella. That's good." Carlisle couldn't help but feel a fatherly pride. She was pushing like a woman who had had babies before. She would do just fine.

"I love you, Bells. I'm right here." Jake whimpered as another contraction wracked through Bella's middle. She pushed, envisioning the toothpaste tube and screamed toward the end, forcing a bit more energy down toward the birth canal.

"I can see its head!" Carlisle beamed. "Very good, Bella. Just like that, sweetheart and we'll have this one out in no time!"

Bella's breath came in pants. She looked pitifully up at Jake as Rosalie wiped her brow once more and smiled a gentle, reassuring smile at her friend.

"Rose I'm gonna need you now. Esme?" Carlisle knew what was coming next. As the next contraction twisted Bella, she bore down with all of her might and was shocked when Carlisle shouted at her to stop. "The baby's head is out and I need you not to push, okay? Breathe, Bella." Carlisle used a bulb syringe to clean out the babies nasal passages and inside of its mouth. Bella cried out. "I have to push, Carlisle, I can't stop it!"

"Then push, Bella. Push hard!" Bella bore down and felt the birth canal stretch, burning and then a huge expulsion. Just then she heard the cries of the first baby. She whimpered and smiled up at Jake, who beamed down at her, tears running down his face.

"It's a girl!" Carlisle beamed. "Jake, would you like to cut the cord?"

"You betcha!" Jake hurried over and took the scissors from Carlisle and cut his daughter's umbilical cord, right where Carlisle told him to. "Well done, Jacob." Carlisle smiled at him as Esme folded the cord and put some kind of clamp down on it. Rosalie smiled like Bella had never seen her smile before as she carried the baby over to the warmer. Carlisle followed, observing little Emily, listening to her chest with his stethoscope. APGAR is 9.5, he shouted. Great!" Big Emily just stood in the corner with her hands over her mouth, bawling at the beauty of what she had just witnessed. Cleaning little Emily Rose up, Esme handed her to Bella. Bella looked down at her daughter as tears began to leak out of her eyes.

"Oh, Bells. You did so good." Jake was leaned over his new baby girl and reached out one of his huge fingers to Emily Rose's hand as it curled around his finger. "Oh, God. I'm going to be wrapped around these little fingers, aren't I?" A tear dripped from the end of Jake's nose.

Esme was there in an instant on the other side of the bed. "She's a beauty!" Esme would have been crying, could she have. Finally Emily made her way over to Jake's side. "Would you mind if I take a picture of her to show the Grandparents downstairs?"

"No, of course not." Jake was only too proud to show off his daughter, but he would stay with Bella until the end. "Thanks, Em." Emily smiled as she angled her digital camera and got several shots of baby Emily Rose. Kissing Bella on the cheek, she left the room and headed downstairs. "I have pictures!" Billy, Charlie, Renee, and Esther gathered around her, as well as Sam. They all exclaimed and gushed about what a beauty she was. Emily Rose was born with a head full of black hair and it was apparent that her skin was going to have a lovely bronze tone to it. Sam wrapped his arm around Emily's waist and rubbed her belly. Charlie kissed Renee and held her close as she wept. Billy folded his hands in front of his face and thanked the elders as tears ran down his face.

"Okay, I'm going back up now." Emily was excited. "I want to be there for Charles William, too!" She smiled and winked at Sam over her shoulder and ran up the stairs and reentered the room just as Carlisle was encouraging Bella to nurse baby Emily. "It will help the contractions to pick up again." He smiled. He looked every bit the proud Grandfather as Charlie and Billy. Esme helped Bella to position the baby correctly and advised her on how to make sure that little Emily properly latched on. Rosalie hung by Bella's side and grinned. This was the happiest moment of her entire existence, she thought to herself. There was an ache in her heart for children of her own, but this was a very close, first runner up.

Jake watched with awe as baby Emily latched on and began suckling by instinct as Bella whispered loving words to her daughter as she fed her from her own body. Just then, she felt the contractions begin to kick up again. "Ouch! I felt that one, Carlisle. I think that they're starting again."

"Just breathe and let the baby finish and then Esme will bathe her for you. Once they start coming, this time, it won't be long at all, so be prepared."

By the time that Emily Rose was full, Bella was gritting her teeth and sweating again with each contraction. Jacob smoothed the hair back from her sweaty forehead and whispered to her. "Bells, you know, you're tougher than anyone in that pack could ever hope to be." Bella couldn't help but laugh through her tears of pain.

Carlisle was right. Once the contractions started again, it was only about a half of an hour before Bella was ready to push again. She felt that she had the hang of it by now, but was exhausted.

"Okay, Bella. It's time." Carlisle was once again kneeling at the end of the bed. Bella pushed with all of her might, growling with the exertion.

"He's crowning!" Jake had never remembered seeing Carlisle this excitable and it warmed his heart.

Bella breathed short breaths in quick succession. With the second push, the baby's head was born, once again forcing Bella to breathe through the overwhelming urge to push.

"Okay, Bella. This is it. No more after this. Give me one more good push!" Carlisle was so excited. As the contraction slammed into her she gritted her teeth and grabbed on to Jake's hand and the mattress with the other giving everything that she had, she pushed and pushed, once again growling with the exertion and then she felt it. The burning stretch of her most personal parts and the expulsion of the baby, who cried, louder than Emily did, angry to be expelled from his warm caccoon.

"Is he alright?" Bella asked, her voice week with exhaustion.

Carlisle nodded at her and held the scissors out for Jake to once more cut the umbilical cord. Quickly Esme, once again clamped the cord and carried him to the warming table. Jake leaned down and kissed Bella's sweet lips. "Go, Jake. See our son." She urged him. With one more kiss he rushed over to see the tiny figure of their newborn baby boy. Carlisle smiled gleefully. APGAR 10! Good boy, Charles!" Jake gently touched the side of his tiny squished up face, twisted with angry cries. He too had a full head of hair, but Charles' held more of Bella's chestnut tone to it. He was beet red as he squalled, healthily.

Jake looked back at Bella, who slept, exhausted. As soon as Rose took Charles to clean him up, Carlisle delivered the placentas and made sure that they were intact. Bella opened her eyes, lazily. "How is my boy?"

"He's handsome, Bells. He's amazing!" Jake was the quenticential proud Papa. Bella smiled, crying with him. Her babies were here and safe. She thanked God and then fell back into a light sleep, the exhaustion of two births winning out.

Rosalie brought Charles out and Emily quickly got pictures as Esme gently roused Bella. "Time to feed Charles, Bella." Bella seemed immediately awake, attuned to her baby's needs. She placed Charles on the other side and saw to it that he latched on properly as if she had been doing it for years. Esme smiled down with a motherly pride. Rosalie propped a pillow under Bella's arm as she kept drifting off.

Emily once again ran down the stairs. "Charles William Black is here!" A cheer went up that shook the house. The guys in the pack were slapping each other on the backs and everyone was hugging and huddling around the camera to see the baby boy. Billy sat with his hands steepled in front of his nose, letting his tears of thanks fall freely. He was so proud of his son, his daughter in law and so thankful for his two new grandchildren. Renee sobbed into Charlie's shirt and held her own gently curving bump. Charlie looked down at her hand and rubbed the bump that their newest family member, currently resided.

Upstairs, Charles finished his meal and Emily and Rosalie speedily saw to Bella's needs, helping her to the bathroom, once Carlisle gave the okay. Esme changed the sheets at vampire speed and by the time Bella came out with dark circles under her eyes, she saw the bed as a welcoming friend.

"Rest now, Bella. We've got the babies. I'll wake you up when it's time for you to feed them." Carlisle gently rubbed her hair back from her face, smiling as her eyes flitted closed and she slipped into a deep dreamless sleep.

Remarkably, Emily Rose weighed six pounds, nine ounces and Charles William weighed Seven pounds, One ounce. Carlisle had never seen such healthy twins. He was so proud of their Bella. She had pulled through that like a true champion. He nodded his fatherly pride at Jasper for taking on such a load, for Bella's sake.

"I'll tell you one thing, Carlisle." Jasper looked as tired as any vampire possibly could. "I will never look at Bella as fragile again!"

Carlisle threw his head back and his laughter rang throughout the rafters. "Well done, son. Go home to Alice and give her a first hand account. I'm sure that she's dying to know the details, and son?" Jasper turned back. "You just dealt with a huge amount of human blood and came through just as tough as Bella did. Well done." Carlisle held Jasper to him for a moment and patted his back. "I'm so proud of you, Jaz." Jasper smiled back, proud of himself, too. It hadn't been easy, but he would rather have been torn apart and burned before he saw anything happen to those two precious new babies. He turned and descended the stairs, accepting thanks and hard pats on the back as he made his way through the house and out to his car.

The babies were bathed, diapered, dressed in pink and a blue onesies, and swaddled. Jake proudly accepted one in each of his huge, strong arms and carried them out to the loft, inviting the grandparents up for their first view of their new grandchildren. Sam carried Billy up the steps and Embry carried his chair. Everyone was issued hand sanitizer by Emily and the babies, now content and sleeping were passed around. Pictures were taken with each doting grandparent and kisses and cuddles were given, before Jake handed the babies off to Renee and Emily. He had to be near Bella. It was as if a rubber band were pulling him toward her. Seeing her sleeping soundly on her back, he climbed under the covers and wrapped himself around the woman who had given him everything that he had ever wanted and more.


	19. Chapter 19

*I in no way shape or form, own these characters, or any rights to the unbelievable fortune that Stephenie Meyer is surely raking in due to the invention of these characters.

*Thanks to all of the very kind reviews and critical, that I have received. I love them all, for the encouragement, as well as the teaching. I love you all!

*I have no beta, so please excuse grammatical errors. Reviews are most appreciated, educational and motivating. Hope you enjoy.

*** Also, Happy 2****nd**** Anniversary to my wonderful husband. Here's to two great years and at least sixty more! I love you, honey.**

**Chapter 19**

**New Lives**

Bella woke throughout the night, Jacob right at her side to feed the twins, every two to three hours. Rosalie and Esme had committed to stay for two weeks, seeing that she got as much rest as she possibly could, without invading Bella and Jake's privacy, or their own personal bonding with the babies. Renee was grateful for this, due to the fact that she was only one human woman, but she was there from the time she woke up in the morning, until the time she went to bed. She was addicted to her new grandbabies and was excited for their little Aunt or Uncle that was growing inside of her belly even now.

By morning, Bella was extremely sore in her nether regions, but happy to be up, sitting on the loft sofa and cuddling the babies with Jake. Jake was so darn cute. He was the Daddy that changed diapers, no matter what the content. He was also the Daddy who found out quickly that you must cover a boy's genitals, while you are changing their diaper. Poor Jake got the golden fountain, but took it in good stride. For what it was worth, he felt that it was worthwhile, because it made Bella laugh so hard. Every smile was a blessed gift after what how he had seen her fight through the births last night. He had a new found respect for his wife, that only this kind of event can bring.

Esme helped Bella learn to use the nursing pump when her milk came in, as Jake quickly realized, there were few things comfortable about childbirth or the after effects. Poor Bella was so full of milk that she had to have grown three bra sizes in two days. Jake tried very hard not to stare, but it was hard not to. He found pleasure in feeding the babies, once Bella did get the hang of pumping. He loved watching Emily Rose's mouth work over the nipple and the contented little sounds that she made as she gulped her nourishment down. His son had an appetite like a werewolf. Jake swelled with pride at the amount of milk that that boy could put down in one feeding.

Before the two weeks were over, Bella and Jake were more than capable of taking care of them on their own. Even Bella seemed to spring back to life in a matter of days. By the time that Jake had to go back to work, he was confident that Bella was well able to handle things. Besides, there was always someone there with her, if not multiple people. Renee finally had something to fill her days with and the time seemed to bring them closer together.

Work at Old Quil's shop was booming and Jake was learning the ropes. Before he knew it, he was pretty much running the place and the guys were calling him boss. Jake looked forward to Monday and Wednesday, which were usually the slower days and ended up becoming his days off. He loved being around the house. Suddenly what was his and Bella's house was their family's house now and Jake took to the lifestyle.

Before he knew it, the twins were six weeks old and talk about Bella's training began to come up.

One Saturday night he came home, looking forward to what had become his happy routine family life and the truth hit him in the face like a brick wall. It was as if he had buried the knowledge of what was to come, subconsciously hoping that it was just a bad dream, but the crowd around the dining room table that met him, quickly pulled down the protective mental mote that he had built around his new family.

The Cullen's, Esther, Renee, Charlie and Bella sat around the table. Rosalie held Emily Rose and Renee, very solemnly looked down into the face of baby Charles. The time had come. Jacob took a deep breath, poured himself a cup of coffee and joined the party.

Giving Bella a kiss, he sat down next to her and looked to Carlisle. "Okay, so it's on, then."

"Jacob, you knew that this was going to happen before the babies were even born. The time has come to talk strategy and frankly, as far as I'm concerned, Bella is more than ready, physically to begin her training." Jake was silent for a long moment. "Isn't there any other way? This is my family."

Carlisle was very empathetic to Jacob's feelings. He looked with remorse as Jacob clearly struggled with his emotions. It was Bella that spoke up.

"Jacob, honey." She smoothed down the hair on the back of his neck. "Six weeks ago, I brought two human beings into the world, who changed my way of thinking. You see, I never thought that I could love anyone as much as I loved you, but they took up residence in my heart, right alongside you and I know that you feel the same way." Jacob nodded both his understanding and agreement. "I realized as soon as they drew breath, that this whole thing. All of this that we've been living under and running from. This moment, is my destiny. I have always been the fragile one, the one everyone had to protect. Well, I'll be damned if I will let anyone harm the people that I love. Grandma will teach me what I need to know and I will be ready in six weeks to show Aro his last vision in this life. A bird of prey. I will not let the Volturi run our lives, or the Cullen's, who have been so good to us. I will not fear that they will use Dad, Mom, Billy, or Charles and Emily against us. I won't run anymore."

Jake struggled as he took this all in. His first emotion was anger. "Well, it looks like you've made your decision, then, doesn't it, Bells. You know that you have a bad habit of making these self-righteous decisions that affect so many people besides you. It's selfish, Bella! Well here's a bit of news for you. I'm glad that you 'chose' me, but I don't need you to defend our family. I am more than capable of protecting us!" With this, Jake stormed out to the front porch, the screen slamming in his wake. Charles woke up and started crying, which in turn woke up Emily. Bella wanted to run after Jake, but felt her milk falling and knew that she had to feed the babies before she did anything. She compromised by feeding them both at the same time, using a pillow to prop them up. Esme sat beside her and rubbed her shoulders.

"You realize that it's just because he loves you, Bella. It's hard for a male, even a vampire male, to realize and accept that his mate is equally as capable as fighting the evil things of this world, as he is." Bella looked into Esme's eyes, her vision blurred by her own tears. Esme continued. "What is important, is that you remind him of how you do need him. How he fills the places in your life that you can't fill yourself." Bella nodded, understanding what Esme was trying to convey, she just wasn't sure she was up to talking to Jake right then. Lately, she had felt her adrenaline pumping. It was a strange feeling, like she was going to come out of her own skin. Thankfully handing off the twins to Esme and Renee, she took slow deep breaths, trying to calm down the humming in her veins. Esther took that moment to sit down beside her.

"Bella, I have to tell you that I know exactly what you are going through right now." Bella was hurting and angry.

"You think so, Grandma? My husband is a werewolf and I am supposedly this Phoenix, Firebird thing and there is a serious and sudden power play going on, now. We understood each other and now, well it's like everything has suddenly turned on its head. I don't understand what just happened." Bella sobbed. "I don't understand what's going on. Things have changed so fast." Bella put her hands over her face, not able to face what had just happened. She and Jake had never argued, since she made her decision. Since she knew that she was in love with him and quit fighting herself.

Esther was quiet for a moment and she reached over and pulled Bella's hands off of her face. "Look at me, Bella." Bella turned her tear soaked face toward her grandmother.

"I know better than you think I do, what you're going through." Bella was angry and upset.

"Grandma, how could you possibly know what I'm going through? You're Esther Swan. You have it all together and figured out. You have influence and money and . . . something that makes people stand up and listen to you. How could you know?" Bella felt powerless and shaken.

"Bella, there was a time that I had everything, but that time is not right now." Bella looked confused, but Esther remained her normal calm self.

"Years ago, I had your grandfather. He was everything to me, just as Jake and the babies are everything to you. Hell, Charlie was everything to me, but I was such a mess at the time, that I pushed him away." Bella's eyes softened as she saw the first signs of emotion that she had ever remembered manifesting in such a way on Esther's face.

"Now, I know that you don't know much about your grandfather, Bella. He was gone before you were born and we have just started to get to know each other. I'm not exactly what you would call the most open person." Esther stopped for a moment and took a deep breath. It had been a long time since she had spoken about her past.

"I fell in love with your grandfather when I was sixteen. I had no idea of what DNA flowed through my veins and it was a shock when I phased for the first time. Thank God that I had my Aunt to help guide me through it, but it was a rough time. I was such a mess that I pushed your grandfather away for a while, trying to accustom myself to the new me, but I couldn't push him for long. He was as much a part of me as the Spirit Warrior. We married when I was eighteen, Charlie came along right away and things were fine for five years. That is, until the Cold One's came near. It was a large band of rogues that began a killing spree, thinking that they had the perfect setup. A bunch of Native people on Vancouver Island. I sent Charlie to the mainland to stay with my sister, who had moved to Vancouver City.

"Before we knew it, we were surrounded, being considered a feeding ground." Bella winced at this thought. "It was at that point that your grandfather's instincts to protect his family were truly keyed up. It's within a man to protect, but for some reason, Bella, we are a breed apart, for some reason. Only the ancestors know why they chose the women of our tribe, but I began to phase. You're grandfather's pride was hurt beyond belief, but there was nothing I could do about it. I had to fight and fight I did. It lasted only an hour, Bella. There must have been over a thousand of those blood sucking leeches, but it only took an hour for a handful of us to turn them to ash. I came home after the battle was over, only to find that your grandfather was a casualty of that battle." Esther stopped and swallowed hard. Her eyes were moist with unshed tears. "It was then that I realized that I never got the chance to tell him just how much I did need him. There was so much of me that I lost with him, Bella. He was my mate, my imprint. Sure, I've gone on and married again, but in my heart, I could never love another, truly. I was just scared of being alone. I was a coward."

"Well Grandma. If you had to be a coward, you chose the right man to be a coward with. You're a rich coward."

Esther suddenly let out a laugh like Bella had never heard. "You're my blood, yet, Bella Swan." She smiled and patted Bella's knee.

"Go tell that man why you need him. Tell him how much he means to you. Tell him what's in your heart and fight like hell. Now and on the day of battle. Go to him, Bella." Bella looked long into her grandmother's eyes. She searched within herself for the steel of Esther Swan, but failed to find it. What she did find however, was the steel of her bond with Jake and that was enough. Bella rose from the couch and headed out the front door.

Jake stood with his hands on the railing, looking out into the rare, clear night sky. Bella could feel the heat rolling off of him, but she walked up behind him and put her arms around his waist. Gradually she felt his body begin to relax.

"This is scary, Jake, but I need you to know something." Jake turned in her arms and looked into her eyes. "I am nothing without you. I don't want to live a day without you, but I can't change who I am, anymore than you can, so I say, let's fight. Let's fight this thing together. You will always be the Alpha, Jake. I look to you for emotional support, hell I even look to you at times to reassure me that everything is going to be okay and when it all exploded tonight, I lost that feeling. I am here, now, asking you, please. Let us fight as a team, just as we have been in all things since our wedding. We fought to bring those babies into this world together. Let's fight to protect them together." Jake was silent. He just looked into Bella's eyes for a moment, feeling the pounding of her heart. He knew that it took a lot of courage to stand up to a brooding werewolf, yet she had done it because she loved him.

"We fight together, Bells. We may stand alone on that battlefield, but we have no choice but to fight together. That choice has been made for us, and I understand that." He pulled her to him and slowly moved his hand down the lengths of her hair. You are more like your grandmother than you think, Bella Black." Bella pulled back, smiling.

"What do you mean by that?"

"I mean it as a compliment. The fragile, clutsy, mixed up teenager is gone and in her place is the most beautiful creature in the world who is solid as steel on the inside, but silk on the outside. You've grown up Bells and I love you even more than I did that day on the mountain. It just keeps growing. I'm so scared of losing you." Jake's voice broke. Bella shushed him.

"We will defeat them, Jacob. I will not lose you, or anyone that I love and I will not forfeit this life that I have chosen to the likes of those self-important vampires. There's not a chance in hell." Bella smiled into his eyes. Jacob saw the steel there and it caused him to relax a bit. Bella would be okay. He would be okay. They would fight together, the war to end all wars and they would be victorious.

"We have a battle to plan, then. Let's go inside and get this thing worked out. I'll call Sam and the pack and you have Carlisle call the rest of the Cullen's. We'll get this hammered out tonight." Bella beamed up at Jacob.

"I love you, Jacob Black, with all of my heart. I won't permit life or death to separate us. Ever." Jake bent his head and kissed Bella with all of the emotion, throbbing in his heart and then they held hands and walked inside. The battle was on.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Bella stood in the woods with Esther, feeling awkward and nervous.

"Now Bella, I'm going to phase. Don't be frightened, just watch. It is painless and as natural as breathing, once you learn to invoke it. Are you ready?"

Bella let out a breath that she had been holding. "Ready as I'll ever be."

With a nod at Bella, Esther disappeared behind a tree, making a joke about Bella not seeing her shriveled up old hide, but then suddenly she heard the rustle of great wings and a great reddish orange bird flew into the air. Flames licked from behind it as it glided, like a giant kite with a never consuming fire. Opening its mouth it let out a melody that caused Bella to weep. Its beauty was indescribable in words. They had set up a large patch of straw in a clearing as a target and suddenly, Bella saw the bird swoop down, almost in a nose dive, pulling out of it at the last minute and leaving just enough flame, flew back into the air quicker than anything that she had seen before. She watched amazed as the straw ignited and burned, in what was apparently scorching hot flames. Esther circled her target once and then landed once again behind the tree. She pulled her clothes back on and walked around to a pale and stuttering Bella. "Th-th-that w-w-was amazing!" Bella still had tears lingering on her cheeks. The beauty of it all, was something to behold.

"Now you do it." Esther's smile never wavered.

"I can't do that, Grandma. You've practiced for years. Do you expect me just to jump up and fly?"

"No, but I can motivate you, to help you phase, but I would disrobe first, because I will make you phase, Bella Black. All you need to do at first is get the feel for the wind under your wings. We'll work together in the air, once you've got that down, but you must summon the right emotions in order to phase. The rest will be as easy as breathing." Her grandmother's words reminded her of Jake, just a few years ago. She had doubted him then, but she wouldn't doubt anymore. Feeling the need to progress, she began to undress. "Sorry Grandma." Bella colored deeply as she took the last of her undergarments off.

"What are you sorry for, Miss, 'I already look like a super model and just delivered twins six weeks ago', apologizing. You should, you tight little thing." Esther had Bella bent over laughing by the end of her tirade.

Esther grew serious. "Now that's enough. I want you to close your eyes and concentrate on my words Bella. Let every thought go and feel the emotions that course through at what I say."

Bella composed herself and closed her eyes, attempting to empty her mind.

"Bella, there is a war coming. The Volturi will be standing on this soil in six weeks. Bella, they look at you, your father, your mother, and Billy as food. They will drink them dry if given the chance, if this goes wrong. Bella, they will drink Charles and Emily dry if they are given the chance. Suddenly Bella's mind was swirling. Anger pulsated through every nerve in her body and her mind was a whirlwind. The wind began rushing around her and she opened her mouth to speak, only to hear a beautiful song erupt. Opening her eyes, she was high above the ground and her arms were wings. She turned her head to the right and she saw flames flying out from the back of her wings that started with blue, then orange, then yellow. She caught the currents of the air and rode them and soared above the ground. She had done it. She had phased. Her stomach did flip flops as if she were on a roller coaster at a theme park and she grew a bit nervous until she heard her grandmother speaking to her. She heard her speaking, yet it was inside of her head.

"Relax, Bella. Feel the currents. Play with them. Ride the wind, Bella. This is who you are. Play, Bella, find your balance."

Bella began to relax and ride the currents of the wind. Gracefully she soared and with increasing courage she banked to the right and to the left. She swooped down a bit and then pumped her wings and soared higher in the air.

"Good, Bella. Very good. Now land where we were. Concentrate on that spot and land. Feel your legs. Glide down with me. Feel the currents and follow them down."

Before she knew it, she was near the place that she had been standing and was naked once again. Looking over at Esther, her eyes wide, she shouted. "I did it!" 


	20. Chapter 20

*I in no way shape or form, own these characters, or any rights to the unbelievable fortune that Stephenie Meyer is surely raking in due to the invention of these characters.

*Thanks to all of the very kind reviews and critical, that I have received. I love them all, for the encouragement, as well as the teaching. I love you all!

*I have no beta, so please excuse grammatical errors. Reviews are most appreciated, educational and motivating. Hope you enjoy.

**Chapter 20**

**You Live, You Learn**

Esther Swan had a creative way of teaching, but Bella had to hand it to her, she was happy for the practice. On the field which would soon be a field of battle, stood twenty one scarecrows that Esther had had made, in a similar formation as to what she imagined the Volturi would take behind Aro, Caius, and Marcus.

Bella had grown quite good at summoning the emotions that caused her to phase, now able to phase within seconds. She had practiced and practiced, a controlled dive and quick ascent¸ being careful not to be within too close a range of the figures.

Jake had left Charles and Emily Rose in the care of Leah, Jimmy, Renee, Charlie and Emily. The pack had to phase and shake off the rust of the only length of peace that they had enjoyed, since they had begun to phase at all.

Renee gently bounced a fussy Emily Rose as Jimmy awkwardly held a sleeping Charles. "You look good holding a baby." Emily smiled at Jimmy. It was the first time that Leah and Emily had willingly been in the same room with each other since the imprint. They continued to cast nervous and meaningful glances at each other as the afternoon passed. Jimmy finally passed Charles off to Charlie, who had patiently been waiting his turn to hold his namesake as Leah excused herself from Jimmy's side and approached Emily.

"Emily, would you be willing to take a small walk with me? There are some things that I feel that I need to say to you."

Emily, always being of a kind heart, agreed, was wary, but hopeful, that this would not end in yet another confrontation. She preferred peace over drama, anyday.

She and Leah stepped out onto the front porch of what used to be Leah's old home. Spotting the porch swing, Leah asked Emily to sit with her and Emily willingly complied. This was the first attempt that Leah had made to be in the same space as her, much less, the same seat.

They sat and were silent for a moment, only the creak of the chains of the swing as it swayed and the wind in the pines. Leah began.

"Emily, I owe you more than I could ever pay back, but I will start with an apology. I am so ashamed of my behavior over the last two years. I understand now what a powerful thing that an imprint is. It is non-negotiable, and unbelievably powerful, but I didn't understand it until it happened to me."

Emily's head snapped up. "You mean that you and Jimmy?"

Leah nodded her head. "Yes, I've imprinted on Jimmy and now I understand the bond that you and Sam were not only able to find control over, but how very wrong that I was to judge you for just obeying that which the elders had put in your heart." Leah broke down and began to cry. "I have missed you so much, Emily. Your kindness, your goodness, your friendship and I chose to throw it all away for bitterness and anger. I'm so sorry."

"Hush, now." Emily comforted, hugging Leah to her, wiping her tears away. "I could never take offense at how you took things. How could you possibly have known? I was also hurt by the imprint, by the fact that it separated us from each other and I lost you. It crushed my heart every day. What's worse was the knowledge that whatever passed between me and Sam, may be at any time, broadcasted through his thoughts and that you would be subject to that, also. I felt horrible."

Leah shook her head. "There's no need. Sam wasn't mine to begin with, Emily. He was just a boyfriend. Now I have an imprint and I understand the unfathomable depth to which a person is joined with their imprint. I love you, Em. Please forgive me and please be my cousin and my friend again."

Emily smiled down at Leah, her arms around her. "Not only do I forgive you, but I would like for you and Jimmy to do a very important thing for Sam and myself."

"Anything, Em. Just name it."

"Be the Godparents of our baby."

Leah jumped up. "Em, you're pregnant?" Leah was all smiles and excitement.

"Yep. Due within two days of Renee. September 24th. So, would you consider it? If anything were to happen to Sam and me, I think that you would make great parents."

Emily was staggered. She sat back on the swing. "Don't you think that Jake and Bella would be better suited for the parental role? I mean, they already have it down to a science."

"Jake and Bella already have their hands and house full. I have watched you and Jimmy with Emily Rose and Charles William and I am certain that you would make wonderful parents. Please say that you will?"

Leah smiled, exultantly. "I can speak for Jimmy that it would be an honor. Oh, Emily. I've missed you so much." Emily embraced her long lost friend and cousin.

"So there's only one thing to do."

Leah looked at her, questioningly.

"Make up for lost time." Emily stood and offered her hand to Leah. "Come on Leelee, let's go dote over those babies and get you used to being a Godmother. You only have seven months."

Leah smiled, tearfully and accepted Emily's hand and they walked into the house together, finally at peace.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jake ran in his phased form. It felt wonderful to be wild and free again, but the stench of Vampire was everywhere. Especially near the Cullen's house. Reaching the boundaries with Quil at his side, he saw a black SUV pull up with tinted windows. two pale, but slightly darker than normal vampires climbed out, followed by three tall blonde vampires, who were preening themselves, vainly in the side view mirrors.

The male called out to them, "Tanya, Irina, Kate, let us not keep our hosts waiting girls. Come now."

The girl's gave themselves one more check and then trounced, hips swaying seductively behind the first male and female, up to the door of the Cullen's. Just then, a sound broke out from overhead. It stopped everyone in their tracks. The pack and the vampires. It was the most hypnotically beguiling sound that any of them had ever heard. It had the pack whining with overwhelming emotion and the five vampire's transfixed. Jake broke through their revery. "It's Bella!" As one body, they moved away from the Cullen's, the five strange vampires forgotten and followed the sound. Reaching a clearing in the trees they looked up into the sky.

For the first time, Jake saw what Firebird, truly was. Bella was an enormous and unearthly beautiful scarlet red bird, with fire that trailed behind her wake, wherever she shifted with the winds currents. Her eyes sparkled, prismaticaly in the sunlight and as she glanced down at Jake, her song floated upon the breeze once again, bringing him to his knees. Another Firebird joined her and circled, wide circles around a field full of scarecrows. Suddenly, Bella dove toward the earth at frightening speed, causing Jake's heart to jump from his chest and just at the last moment, she gracefully pulled out of her downward plunge, and swept the field, igniting all of the scarecrows with one swoop. She began to move her wings, pumping up quickly toward the open sky once again and then banked left, approaching Jake and landed in the trees a few meters from himself and the pack. Moments later, his wife appeared, smiling, endorphins pumping through her veins. She ran to him and he caught her, looking at her with a sense of reverence. "I've learned, Jake. I'm learning. I can do this." She smiled brilliantly just as Esther appeared out of the forest, clapping. "Well done, Bella. Well done! I think that you've got it, Granddaughter. You will receive the mark of our people tonight. You are a born Firebird.

Bella beamed. Looking around at the pack, who had all phased back into their human forms, she quickly averted her eyes. They had forgotten to dress themselves after phasing.

"Uh, Sam, you might want to remind your guys to get dressed?" Bella's cheeks were a vibrant fuschia. Jake jumped out of his revery.

"What's wrong with you guys, get dressed! This is my wife!"

"It's okay, Jake." Bella whispered. "Believe me, none of them have anything on you." She giggled giddily and rose on tiptoes to place a kiss on his beautifully full lips.

"Bells, you are the most beautiful thing that I have ever seen."

"The point is not beauty, Jake, it's deadliness."

"Oh, God, I love it when you talk tough." Jake dipped her and kissed the breath out of her.

Esther, who stood nearby cleared her throat. "I'm sorry to break up this little make out session, you two, but Bella must come with me now. There is something important that we must to attend to. Anyway, the last thing that you need are more babies." Esther smirked, wrily.

Jake laughed, but reluctantly let Bella go with her grandmother. Turning around to the now dressed pack, he scolded, "Voyeurs!" And phased back into his wolf form.

Sam looked at his brothers. "And we thought that we were badass. She was amazing!"

The Denali's and the Cullen's met with open arms. It had been some time since they had seen each other. Eleazar quickly fell into conversation with his old friend Carlisle, while Carmen admired the décor of the Cullen's modern home. Irina and Kate spoke with Rosalie, Emmet, Alice and Jasper, always shooting coy looks underneath their lashes to the males in the room. It was in their nature. They were succubus'. Their very nature was sexual. Tanya, however looked around the room and listened carefully in a small tizzy for signs of Edward. Breaking through all of the conversations carrying on, she shouted out, "Where is Edward?"

The room was suddenly uncomfortably silent. Esme approached her and guided her to the couch. "Has he not paid you a visit in Denali this past year?" Eleazar cleared his throat.

"We have not yet informed them of this past year?" "We have not yet informed the ladies of Edward's new home."

Tanya was taken aback. "Are you saying that he and Bella are in Denali?"

Even more tension could be felt in the room. Esme once again addressed Tanya. "Edward lives there by himself, Tanya. I'm afraid that things with Bella did not work out." This seemed to have quite an effect on Tanya. She smiled, wryly, then offered her condolences over the end of the relationship. "That is too bad, but I must say. I could never see what he saw in that clumsy human, anyway.

"Tanya." Carlisle's voice was raised to a slightly higher pitch than normal. "We still very much consider Bella to be a member of our family and would appreciate your respect when speaking of her in this house."

Carmen stepped forward, placing a firm hand on Tanya's shoulder. "Carlisle, please forgive Tanya's impetuous outburst. It won't happen again."

Carlisle graciously nodded. "Think nothing of it, dear friend. All is forgiven."

Just then, the door flew open and all eyes widened. There were unnecessary intakes of breath and then a rush toward the door.

"Edward!" Esme cried out. "Oh, my son!" She held him to her tightly, so glad to see him home. Carlisle also wrapped his arms around his son, holding him back for a moment to get a look at him. "How are you, Edward?" Carlisle's concern was evident.

"I am fine, Carlisle. I have come to terms. I am truly happy to hear of Bella's happiness. After all, isn't that what love is?"

Carlisle smiled at him. "Yes indeed, son. That is precisely what love is and I have never been more proud of you."

Emmet and Jasper man hugged Edward as well as Rosalie. Alice bent up on tippy toes and kissed him on the cheek. "Oh, Edward. It's so good to see you. I know what we need." Looking around at everyone, flitting like a fairy. "A party!"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Bella and Jacob arrived at the Cullen's house with Charles and Emily Rose in tow. Bella was more apprehensive than Jacob was at that moment. Jacob never doubted Bella's love for him and knew the strength of their bond, but Bella was anxious about seeing Edward again after hurting him so deeply.

They received a warm welcome at the door by Alice, hosting the small party. As they walked in, Bella immediately noticed Tanya's eyes flit to Jacob as she gave him an openly lustful once over. This made her want to rip her arms off and burn her right where she stood, but as Jacob was introduced to the Denali's, Jacob seemed oblivious to her attentions. Rosalie and Esme rushed forth to take Charles and Emily Rose and dote over them. It was clearly apparent that the three Denali sisters didn't know that Bella had married Jacob and furthermore, had children with him. All but Tanya seemed disgusted by the idea.

At first, Edward was nowhere to be seen, but as Bella and Jacob entered the kitchen to temporarily stow the babies infant seats, they heard a familiar voice behind them. "Well, Mr. and Mrs. Black." Bella winced and glanced at Jake, who was slightly tense as well as they turned to face Edward. They all stood looking at each other for a moment and then Edward broke out into a massive smile.

"Congratulations, you two! You both look great!" Shaking hands vigorously with Jake, he patted him on the back. "I understand that I have two more Black's to make my acquaintance with!" Edward seemed genuinely happy. Turning to Bella, he said. "You look wonderful Bella, motherhood and marriage agrees with you. How are you feeling?" Bella was staggered by his easy going nature. It all seemed very genuine. Bella swallowed hard and answered Edward.

"Thank you, Edward. It's good to see you again." She could feel herself blushing furiously.

"Well, where are little Charles and Emily Rose at? I want to see them for myself. I've heard nothing but about how beautiful they are since my arrival." Jake seemed to relax a bit. It felt more like greeting an old friend then the member of an old love triangle. Jacob went to lead Edward to where Rosalie and Esme were holding and cooing to the babies in the living room, when none other than Tanya Denali appeared and nearly attatched herself to Edward's side. "Edward, dear. How dare you keep such a secret from us and not tell me that you were single or that you had such attractive friends. She looked at Jacob, boldly, up and down, raising one eyebrow with a coy smile on her face.

Bella breathed slowly, trying to cool her temper. "Tanya, this is my husband Jacob Black."

Tanya reached out her hand and shook Jake's primly, holding on just a bit too long. Jake seemed a bit disturbed by her behavior and absentmindedly wiped his hand on his shirt as soon as he released hers. Tanya continued to run her mouth. "I just think that it's wonderful, Bella that you were able to work with Edward, so soon after, well you know, the break up."

Bella was clearly confused and Edward looked down at Tanya with disdain and mild panic on his normally serene face.

"What exactly do you mean, Tanya? What did I work with Edward on?"

Tanya stuck out her bottom lip. "Now don't be so coy, Bella. Eleazar and Carmen are just mad about the windows that you made for his house. It's all that they can talk about. They can't wait for you to start on our pl . . " Suddenly her hand flew to her mouth. "Oh, silly me, I wasn't supposed to tell you that. So sorry, Edward. Well, excuse me, I must go find my sisters." She gave Jake one more once over before flouncing off toward the living area.

Jake looked at Bella, puzzeled as her mouth hung open. "It was you? They mysterious client? Edward, you should have told me. I can't believe that you paid me all of that money to make those windows for your house." Bella was vaguely disturbed by the idea. Edward hung his head.

"Jacob, Bella, it was hard for me at first. Hard to let go and hard to mend a heart that is no longer beating." Edward looked terribly uncomfortable as Bella reached out for Jacob's hand. She needed his support at that moment. "In the end, it ended up being about having something of Forks and my family near me. Something to make me feel more at home in Denali. I do apologize for disguising myself, but I didn't want to make either of you uncomfortable. Honestly, I had seen the stained glass hanging in the window on my way out of town and felt drawn to it. It was so intricate and colorful. So ingenious to depict scenes from Forks with such a medium. I didn't even know that it was your work, Bella, until I had a closer look. That's why I sent Clara as my representative, so as not to make you feel uncomfortable. I am very sorry if I've caused any hard feelings, I just truly enjoyed the art and found the windows to be a good choice for the house so that, well, you know, I wouldn't sparkle in every window in the Land of the Midnight Sun, but could also accept visitors without the sun hitting me directly. Please forgive me for handling it so badly." Edward looked between Jacob and Bella. It was Jacob offered his hand and shook Edward's.

"No worries, Edward. Thanks for being appreciative of Bella's gift and yet still respecting our privacy. It took a big man to do that and I appreciate it." Both Bella and Edward visibly let out breaths that they had been holding.

"Yes, thanks Edward, for all of the business and your generosity." Bella managed a shaky smile.

"Don't thank me, Bella. You are truly talented and I must warn you that you are now all the rage around Denali. Several prominent families want your work installed in their new houses. Now, thanks to Tanya's inability to keep her mouth closed that it is the Denali's who have put the next bid in for you and laid down the earnest money for you, although I know that since you've grown in popularity that they intend to pay you quite a bit more. They wanted to go ahead and contract you before anyone else grabbed you up." Edward laughed a bit at this.

Bella looked at Jacob and couldn't help but laugh, herself. "It seems that I just can't get away from the supernatural, no matter what I do." Jake smiled at her, realizing the irony in what she had just said, recently finding out that Bella herself was a shapeshifter.

Just then, Alice bursted into the middle of the conversation, grinning. "Now, no cliques. Mingle, people, this is a party!" With smiles all around, Bella, Jacob and Edward parted ways, Bella and Jacob being escorted into the glass walled living room. "Jacob Black, I'd like you to meet Eleazar Denali." Jacob gave Eleazar a hardy handshake. Eleazar' face spread into a wide grin. "Wonderful, a shapeshifter! It is a pleasure to meet you, Jacob Black." Jake looked at Bella, puzzled, but smiled warmly in return. "And our lovely Bella. It's wonderful to see you! Eleazar reached for hand and then paused, his face shocked. "You are a shapeshifter as well. Oh, Bella, I never knew. And it is a special gift that you have indeed." Eleazar looked almost in awe of Bella. Bella laughed.

"Truly, Eleazar, I didn't know either, until just recently. It seems that I have some shape shifter blood in my own lineage that I wasn't aware of, until recently."

Eleazar shook his head. "And here I was thinking that you had found a particularly unique and beautiful new perfume to wear. Wow!"

Carmen had stood nearby and had heard the whole thing. She just reached out for Bella and hugged her tightly. "Bella I am so happy that you have found such happiness!"

Bella grinned at Carmen's warm nature, much like Esme's. "Carmen, I'd like for you to meet my husband, Jacob Black. Jake, this is Carmen Denali, Eleazar's wife."

Jacob flashed his dazzling grin and shook Carmen's hand. "It's a pleasure, Mrs. Denali."

"Please, call me Carmen."

Jake just smiled at this, happy about getting along so well, so quickly with a room full of vampires, except for that Tanya. She gave him the creeps, whenever she looked at him. She seemed like such a skank and the thought of her even thinking that she could compare to Bella in alluring beauty made him want to laugh in her face every time that she tried to get near him.

Alice began to walk toward the Denali's but suddenly stopped in her tracks. Her eyes began seeing something in front her that wasn't really there and she subconsciously reached out for Jasper, who was there in a millisecond. "It's okay Alice, honey. What is it? What did you see?" Alice looked even more pale than normal. "It's Irina. She turned to face Carmen. "How could you think of doing such a thing?"

"It was all their fault! They are the reason that Laurent is dead!" Knowing that she had been found out, she was gone in a flash out of the front door.

"Alice, what is it?" Carlisle approached her, concern etched on her face.

"She plans on killing Charles and Emily Rose for what happened to Laurent. She's run to hide until she can get her chance."

In a flash, Bella was out of the door and in the air, searching the forest floor for the blonde vampire.

Jacob looked hard at Rosalie and Esme, holding his son and daughter. "I am trusting you with their lives." This was a profound moment. Rosalie stood with Emily Rose in her arms. "She would die before she made it into this house again." Looking around the room, the Cullen's nodded their agreement and the Denali's sadly nodded as well. Irina was as good as dead.

Bella searched and searched, until she saw it. A flash of silvery blonde darting through the forest. Diving down at lightening speed into the forest, she plucked Irina off of the floor and broke her in half with a painful shriek from Irina. Flying over the Cullen's front yard, she dropped Irina's broken body onto the driveway and flew into a downward plunge, allowing the fire to lick Irina's body as it immediately went up like a molitav cocktail. Heading up into the sky, she circled as she watched Irina burn until her body was ash. When she was satisfied, she swooped down and phased back into her human form, holding her clothes, torn in her haste to phase over her body. Jacob ran out of the forest, just then, awe struck by what he had just seen Bella do. Ripping off his shirt, he pulled Bella into the forest and covered her shaking form.

"Bells, are you okay?" Jake held her to him as she shook.

Bella began to sob. "Why would anybody want to hurt two innocent babies? I'm so sorry, Jake, I just don't know what came over me." Tears slid down Bella's face. She took his hand and walked out of the trees, his shirt hanging down to her knees to face the music. On the porch, stood the entire party. The Denali's looked fearful and grieved, but resigned, but the Cullen's looked awe inspired. Edward looked positively dumb struck.

"Eleazar, Carmen, Tanya, Kate, I am so dreadfully sorry, but I couldn't let her hurt my babies. Carlisle, Esme", Esme cuddled little Charles to her protectively, "I'm so sorry."

Rosalie stepped forward with Emily Rose cuddled close to her chest. "You have nothing to be sorry for. None of us abide by the taking of innocent human life. You protected these babies and that is exactly what a good mother does." She raised her chin defiantly and glanced at each member of the party, daring them to disagree.

Alice, still in shock of seeing Bella phase into a giant, but breathtaking bird, stepped forward and gently placed her hand under Bella's arm. "Come on, Bella, let's get some clothes on you."

Jacob walked straight up to Carlisle. "Carlisle, how could you allow someone capable of killing my children, into your house?" Carlisle looked stricken.

"Jacob, I cannot apologize enough. I had no idea that Irina was even capable of such a thought, much less taking action on such a thought. Please forgive me."

"No, brother. It is I that must apologize." Eleazar stepped forth and stood in front of Jacob. "Irina's mate was Laurent. I'm sure you remember the incident. I never should have allowed her to grovel in her grief for a vampire that claimed to desire to feast only on animal blood, but tried to kill Bella, instead. You were right to kill Laurent. I would never have believed, that even in her grief that Irina would resort to such lengths. Bella had every right to do what she did. Our family offers our protection and cooperation with you and your brothers and our sincere apology." Carmen grabbed Eleazar's hand and nodded her head in agreement, sadness in her eyes.

"Jacob, I am so sorry." She placed her arms around Jacob and held him tightly. Jacob relaxed into her arms. Pulling back, he looked into Carmen's eyes and nodded his acceptance. He pushed passed Tanya, who shrank back, to make his way to his beloved Bella and looked at Rose, respect in his eyes and thanked her. Rosalie simply tilted her chin, once, still daring anyone to speak out against Bella and Jacob for Irina's behavior. No one did.

Tanya shook where she stood. There was nothing like mortal fear, to take the lust right out of a succubus.


	21. Chapter 21

*A huge thank you to whoever nominated me for this year's Energize WIP Awards! If you enjoy this story, than please vote for it at the following link. I love you all so very much and am so honored by the thought!

** . **

*I in no way shape or form, own these characters, or any rights to the unbelievable fortune that Stephenie Meyer is surely raking in due to the invention of these characters.

*Thanks to all of the very kind reviews and critical, that I have received. I love them all, for the encouragement, as well as the teaching. I love you all!

**I in no way shape or form, own these characters, or any rights to the unbelievable fortune that Stephenie Meyer is surely raking in due to the invention of these characters.

Chapter 21

Caution Flammable

The Volturi would be arriving in only two days. Bella and Jake were well aware of this, but chose to just focus on their family and the twins. Charlie, Renee, Esther, Billy and Sue were all invited to dinner as well as Leah and Jimmy. Bella and Jake had a special and important request to make of them and they didn't want to just casually ask them over the phone.

Bella prepared an entire turkey, with a mini Thanksgiving feast, as she loved Thanksgiving and took the opportunity to enjoy all of their favorite foods. She prepared mashed potatoes, gravy, homemade bread rolls, crescent rolls, green bean casserole for Charlie, Sweet Potato Soufflé for Billy and homemade apple and pumpkin pies for Jake. As their guests began to arrive, there was plenty of Rainer Beer for the guys and wine for the ladies. The twins were made over and Renee and Leah enjoyed the chance to feed them as they had been weaned to formula. Charles and Emily Rose were holding their heads up very well right now and rewarding everyone with smiles when amused, their newest trick. This did not go uncelebrated by the doting Grandparent's. Bella, Esther, and Leah made the final preparations for Dinner and set the table as the guys watched the Mariner's game.

Finally it was meal time and everyone gathered around the dining room table and ate to their hearts content, laughing and having a good time. Now, it was time to ask this special group of people for their help.

Jake stood up. "We are so happy to have you here today as a whole family. We have a very important favor to ask of you and it is imperative that you don't ask a lot of questions about why this is necessary, but we ask humbly that you help us out.

"Does this have anything to do with the werewolf, vampire stuff? Charlie looked worried. Bella took a sip of her wine.

"It does, Charlie, but I am not at liberty to say why, only that it would be better if you all took the twins for us for a couple of days and left town."

Renee suddenly started crying. "What could possibly be that bad. Oh, my God, Bella. What kind of trouble are you in?"

"Mom, relax, please. It will be alright, and I mean it will be. It is just better if the twins are not here to, well, say, use as leverage against us, nor any of you. Please do this thing for us and trust us to make wise decisions."

"How are we supposed to just trust you when it's that important for the twins to leave?" Charlie's face was red and a vein stood out on his forehead.

Looking to Billy, Jacob begged for help with his eyes.

"Charlie, Renee, Jimmy, we will all have to trust Bella, Jacob, and Esther with this one, but I am here to tell you, that whatever it is, that they are more than capable of dealing with it. If you can't just take their word for it, then take mine.

They all sat quiet for a moment. It was Jimmy who spoke up, bouncing his Godson in his arms. "What is it that you need for us to do? Ask and we will do it." He made pointed eye contact with everyone around the table. Normally a bit on the shy side, he suddenly showed great leadership skills.

"We need for you all to go and pack. Please take the twins to Grandma's Lake Kennedy retreat on Vancouver Island. It should only be a three hour drive or so, but please do this for us." There was a long moment of silence.

"Bells, are we going to see you three, well, alive when we get back?" Charlie looked close to tears.

"Dad, we will be alive and just as you see us now. We've got this covered. Taking the twins and yourselves up to Vancouver Island, is just a precaution that will ease our minds, so that we can focus on and attend to the task at hand."

Renee finally spoke up. "We'll do it. Whatever it is that's going on, I do believe that you would tell us if you were in any mortal danger. What I don't understand is why Esther and Leah are staying."

"That I just can't tell you, Mom. I'm so sorry, but I just need for you to trust us." Renee shook her head and accepted their task. Nothing was more important to her than the safety of her defenseless grandbabies. And so it was decided.

That night, Jake and Bella held their twins close, holding back tears, so as not to upset their parents. Giving hugs goodbye and seeing the twins safely in their car seats, they waved goodbye and then held each other while they let their tears flow freely. That night they made love, slowly and tenderly, loving each other thoroughly as only those who were going into battle could understand.

The next morning, Esther and Leah arrived to kidnap Bella for a few hours. Jake reluctantly let her go, but asked that they bring her back as soon as possible.

Bella climbed into the back of the Mercedes wondering where in the world they were taking her as Esther and Leah seemed as thick as thieves. To her astonishment, Esther pulled up to a curb, right in front of a tattoo parlor in Port Angeles.

Turning back to Bella, Esther smiled reassuringly. "Bella, it's time for you to receive your induction into the sisterhood of the Firebird." Bella gave her a questioning look. Esther rolled up her sleeve to her shoulder and showed Bella a tribal tattoo, much like the Pack's but with a Firebird flying upward with flames coming from its wings and tail, with tribal markings in a circle around it. Unlike the Pack's, the Firebird was in vivid colors, but the tribal markings were in black. Bella took a deep breath.

"How bad is it going to hurt?" Bella was nervous as she stared into the window, looking at the template displays.

"It will hurt, but you can handle it, Bella." Leah reassured her. "Come on then." Leah and Esther exited the car and opened Bella's door. Bella climbed out and blew a piece of hair out of her face. Walking into the store front, Esther showed her own tattoo to the man who was one of the tattoo artists. He copied it onto a template and studied Esther's very closely. Showing Esther the template, she nodded her head in approval. "That's it." She said. The tattoo artist turned his attention toward Bella.

"Are you ready?"

"I think so."

"Okay, then, let's get you to a cubicle and I'll gather my supplies. Leah and Esther accompanied her as she sat down in the victim's chair and waited. The man came in with the ink and the needle in which he carefully sterilized, explaining the process to Bella as he went. Now Bella raised her sleeve and braced herself.

"I'm going to have to do the outline first and that will be in black, so it will hurt a bit more than the color, okay?"

"Okay." Bella was less than enthused, but as he started, she realized that it wasn't nearly as bad as getting bitten by James, being thrown into a glass table, or giving birth to twins. She began to relax and talk to the girls while he was working. Two hours later, Bella was inked. Paying the man, Esther smiled her nod of approval to his work and paid him.

As the ladies left, the tattoo artist stared after them. This tattoo bore a similar resemblance to one that he had done on a group of Quilleute boys, about two years back. He wondered if it was some cult or something.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They day of the battle had arrived. Esther took Bella to meditate, to clear her mind and to pray to the Great Spirit for protection. Bella was surprised at how clear her mind was after they finished, and Esther lit a rope of sage and began to bless the both of them, warding off evil. By the time that the Volturi had begun to arrive on the field, the Cullen's giving the guise that they were going to present the newly changed Bella, Bella was ready. She stood nearby her grandmother in the forest, listening to Carlisle addressing Aro across the field. The Pack lay in wait, surrounding the forest for any stragglers once the assault began. Bella and Esther disrobed, folding their clothes and laying them by a tree. Suddenly she heard the conversation turn to Bella. Edward was addressed and it was apparent that Aro was growing impatient.

Jake waited in the trees, unable to control the growl that emanated from deep in his chest. He wanted nothing more than to tear each of the Volturi, limb from limb, but he had to give Bella her chance. He had to see what she was capable of in battle.

"Really, Carlisle. I am bored with these pleasantries. I am growing suspicious that Bella is not changed at all as you seem to be stalling. Either show her, or prepare to be destroyed." Aro said this in a bored and arrogant manner. A smile played at Carlisle's lips.

"Very well. May I present to you, the new Bella!" With a flourish he waved his hand just as Bella phased and broke the tree line. She was amused as Aro looked at first confused and then horrified. She opened her mouth and sung the sweetest song that she could. Both sides of the field were brought to their knees, but for different reasons. The Cullen's, because the beauty of the song was almost too much to bear. The pack whined with emotion. The Volturi however, screeched as the fell down covering their ears. It was then that Bella saw her grandmother break the tree line. Together they swept the field. Most were consumed by the fire of their wings, but few remained. Bella communicated with Esther in her head. "Take out the other two leaders. Leave Aro to me."

"So be it." Esther answered and Esther swooped with precision and assaulted Caius and Marcus, igniting them like molitov cocktails. Aro was left standing on the field completely alone as he saw the giant flaming bird swooping toward him. He let out a shriek as she picked him up in her claws and ascended to great heights, hearing him shriek at her song, all the while swooping down a bit lower she dropped him, causing him wounds, but not mortal. His head was cracking in a few places and he had lost an arm, but he was still very much alive.

Bella let out one more Crescendo of her song and descended in a nose dive toward him. The last sound that Aro ever made was a hiss as she ignited him and listened as he screamed his last, being burned to ash. The pack watched on with awe. Bella was fierce to say the least. Not a single straggler made it off of the field. Circling her kill she sang a song of Victory that brought tears to every eye with its beauty. She finally descended with Esther, behind the tree line and dressed, only to be surrounded by the pack and the Cullen's with screams of victory. Jake broke through and picked her up, his face red and swollen with tears. "Well done, Bella. Well done! I wouldn't have missed that for the world. You were amazing!" Jake kissed her and then dipped her and kissed her again.

Bella shouted out for a cell phone and one was passed to her from somewhere. She opted to call Billy, as Billy had some inclination of what was going on.

"Billy?" Billy could hear the excited chatter in the background and the cheers."

"Bella? I take it that we are victorious."

"It is all clear, Billy. We kicked butt!" Bella couldn't help her excitement.

"Well done, daughter. I'm proud of you." Billy smiled into the phone. "So I gather that it is safe to return home?"

"Please, bring my babies back to me."

"We'll leave within the hour, but Bella?"

"Yeah?"

"Please tell me that this had something to do with the Volturi?" Bella was silent for a moment.

"Let's just say, that they are merely a footnote in vampire history." Billy couldn't help himself. He let out a giant whoop.

"I want to hear all about it when we get there, Bella."

"I promise, Billy, you'll probably hear about it several times." Bella laughed.

"Great! We'll be there in a few hours."

"Okay, Billy, Goodbye." And Bella shut the phone.

Charlie looked at Billy. "I take it that it's safe to return?"

"We can leave now."

"Billy, you'd best be ready to explain all of this to me someday."

"Someday soon, my friend. Someday soon, but I will tell you that your Bella is the hero of this story." Charlie nodded his head with a smile on his face. Renee gave both of them a questioning look and then decided that she didn't want to know. She ran upstairs to pack, leaving the twins with Billy and Charlie.

That night a party raged on at the Cullen's. Carlisle called Eleazar and gave him the good news. They talked for an hour and had formulated a plan by that point. A new government would be established. Eleazar nominated Carlisle, but Carlisle refused. "I'm a doctor, not a politician. I nominate you, my friend. I also think that within this democracy that we should establish a place for other vampires that have feelings against feeding off of humans, should be able to come and detox, so to speak, learning how to be vegetarians."

"On behalf of Carmen, we would like to offer our property for that purpose. We will build on. The remoteness of Denali would be ideal. I think it an excellent idea. Congratulations to you and to Bella. Please pass my love to your family and extended family."

"Thank you, old friend. I will."

"Goodbye for now, Carlisle."

"Goodbye, Eleazar."

And it was done. A new and democratic vampire government was burgeoning forth out of the ash.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Bella lay on Carlisle's exam table having her post phase exam. His brow was wrinkled as he studied the blood work reports that he had received via the fax from the hospital. Jake stood next to both twins in their car seats, now four months old.

"Carlisle, what is it?" Jake was severely concerned by the look on Carlisle's face.

"Jake, Bella, I don't know how to tell you this, but, you're going to be parents again. Congratulations?" Carlisle looked a bit uncomfortable.

Jacob looked at Bella and Bella just smiled. "Someone's getting a vasectomy."

Jake smiled back. "Oh, no! No I'm not."

"How much do you enjoy sex, Jake?" Bella was calm but serious. Carlisle had to cover his smile with a cough, a reflex, not necessary for a vampire.

"Okay. Check Mate." Jacob looked deflated.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Seven months later, a very pregnant Bella waited in the maternity ward waiting room. Both her Mom and Emily had gone into labor on the same day. Jake paced the floor. Bella used the bathroom for the fourth time that hour. Leah and Jimmy had graciously offered to watch the now nine month old Charles and Emily Rose.

Dr. Rosemary Givens appeared and walked straight for Bella. "You may want to come with me. Your mother is asking for you and your Dad is currently being checked over after passing out." Bella laughed to Jake. I'm on my way. Giving Jake a kiss, she hurried off. Charlie was currently perched on the second bed in the room, breathing into a paper bag. He relaxed when he saw Bella.

"Bella, come here, please!" Renee was having another strong contraction. Bella rushed over to her and held her hand as Renee breathed through it. "Dr. Givens, I'm feeling a lot of pressure!"

"Okay, Renee, let's have a look." Dr. Givens checked her. "Okay, you've made it, Renee. Just hold on for a second. Breathe." Dr. Givens gave one shout down the hall and a team of nurses appeared. Pulling out the stirrups, they placed Renee's feet in them as Dr. Givens pushed her stool to the end of the bed. "Okay Renee give a good push."

Half an hour later, Renee and Charlie looked at their new son, Aaron Charles Swan. Jacob was ushered in and held Bella as Bella watched her new baby brother adjust to the light and wrap his tiny finger around Charlie's big finger. Bella cried with joy for her Mom and her Dad and held her own belly, wanting to know who it was that was in there. They had opted not to find out the sex this time, since they already had one of each.

Just then, Carlisle appeared in the doorway, congratulating Charlie and Renee, but telling Bella and Jacob that they were wanted in Emily's room. They rushed with Carlisle and were met with the site of Emily weeping and Sam's smiling face as they held their new baby daughter.

Sam spoke. "Bella, Jacob, meet Bella Marie Ulee." Bella burst into tears and rushed to her best friend's side hugging and kissing her and looking at her beautiful namesake.

Two months later, Bella and Jacob gave birth to a baby girl. Phoenix Esther Swan, healthy and screaming. She was immediately cherished just as much as her brother and sister. It was love at first site for both of them. She was beautiful, with Jacob's russet skin and black hair, but would later develop Bella's beautiful brown eyes.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Seventeen Years Later**

To Bella and Jacob's delight, Emily Rose had gotten in to Dartmouth on a partial English Lit. scholarship. Charles was working at his Dad's garage and learning the ropes. Someday, he would take his Dad's place, just as Jake had taken good Old Quil's place. The sign that read, "Quil's Garage, still hung on the shop, in memory of Jake's dear friend and the man who had given him a future to support his family. Jake mourned bitterly at his passing.

Bella's stained glass making had taken on a life of its own. Two years after Phoenix was born, she began to open galleries in some of the most prominent cities. Bella Black, was as common a household name as Thomas Kinkade. They never traded in their comfortable home for a larger more prestigious one, but left a legacy for their children with the money that they had earned, after fixing up and adding on to Billy and Sue's house and Paying off Charlie and Renee's. Esther had left her fortune to Charlie, who still worked as police chief until the age of 68, when he retired and went on a country wide fishing tour with Renee in their tour bus, with driver.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Phoenix came through the door like a hurricane, hanging her back pack up by the door, home late once more. "Mom, Dad, we have to talk." Jacob and Bella looked at each other. Phoenix was never serious about anything, so this had to be serious. Jake stood by as Bella sat on the couch.

"Momma, Daddy, I'm in love." Jacob sat down hard on the sofa next to Bella.

"Honey, who is he?" Bella asked.

"You know him. And you know what he is." Jacob's hope soared as he figured that it was one of his son's packmates. Emily Rose had phased into a wolf as well, but Phoenix had just remained plain old Phoenix, which was enough for anyone to handle, all by herself.

"Edward Cullen."

There was much yelling, but in the end, Phoenix was bent on her decision. Edward had found the love of his eternity in Phoenix, so happy that he hadn't put Bella through the change in the past, knowing now what he didn't know then. It was the essence of Phoenix inside of her that called to him and oh, how in love he was.

They were Married on July 19, 2029 and spent the rest of eternity together in love, the time passing like seconds for the immortal lovers.

**Epilogue**

Emily Rose stopped by her Mother and Father's house to check on them. Momma was 81 and Daddy 80 and they didn't get around as well as they used to. She was concerned when she knocked on the door and didn't get an answer. Using her key, she walked in and called after them. Everything seemed to be in order, but still there was no answer. Shaking, she ascended the stairs and pushed open the bedroom door. There they lay, hand in hand, cuddled in to one another. They had passed together in the night, in their sleep. Sobbing, she called Carlisle Cullen.

They were buried in the Black family cemetery next to Billy and Sarah, Charlie and Renee, who had been issued honorary plots, on a Thursday. The Cullen's hearts were broken, though they were frozen. Never had any humans affected their existence so. Phoenix crouched over her mother and father's grave, sadness overflowing, with Edward by her side. Edward placed a single Lupine on each of their graves and Phoenix placed one large dream catcher over the center of their shared headstone. Jake and Bella lived a long life of happiness, love and family. This truly was a full life. Before they had fallen asleep that night, Bella had told Jacob, "I'm so glad that I made the right decision. I love you Jacob Black." Jacob pulled her close and held her frail hand. "And I will love you, Bella Black, for all eternity."


End file.
